Cauchemar
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Pour faire pression sur Charlie, des criminels s'en prennent à son frère.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUCHEMAR**

**Prologue**

Quelque part dans Los Angeles

Il commençait à ne plus rien sentir. La douleur avait disparu et même le froid s'atténuait.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il souffrait terriblement : ses poignets, tordus dans le dos, entamés par le métal des menottes, et ses chevilles, dans lesquelles la cordelette de nylon mordait cruellement, le taraudaient. Son épaule gauche, vraisemblablement démise, le lançait douloureusement à chacun de ses gestes et la souffrance provoquée par sa blessure à la tempe et les lacérations de ses jambes ne lui laissait pas de répit. Le bâillon, sauvagement serré, lui blessait la commissure des lèvres et il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ils lui avaient pris sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, le laissant vêtu d'une simple chemise de coton et de son jean qui ne lui étaient pas d'une très grande protection contre le froid qui augmentait d'heure en heure s'insinuait dans tout son être, le mordait, le fouaillait, le tenaillait, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour y échapper. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'on puisse autant souffrir : l'impression qu'on lui plantait mille aiguilles sous la peau. Son ventre était tordu par des spasmes terribles. Il aurait tout donné pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais cela même lui était refusé.

Depuis combien de temps ce calvaire durait-il ? Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression d'être étendu là, sur ce sol glacial, depuis des jours et des jours. Il restait assez lucide cependant pour comprendre que, vraisemblablement, il ne s'était guère écoulé plus de quarante-huit ou soixante-douze heures depuis son enlèvement.

Au départ, il avait géré la souffrance. La température était fraîche, mais presque agréable finalement par rapport à la canicule extérieure. La douleur provoquée par sa blessure à la tempe était supportable et seule son épaule lui envoyait de longues ondes de souffrances durant lesquelles il serrait les dents, attendant qu'elles passent. Et puis, petit à petit, les autres douleurs s'étaient ajoutées : les menottes, la corde, le sang qui n'irriguait plus assez ses mains et ses pieds qui s'étaient mis à le torturer, les coups reçus qui avaient aggravé son état, les élancements de son épaule qui ne lui laissaient plus de répit et surtout le froid, augmentant à mesure que le temps passait.

La soif enfin s'était mise de la partie : depuis sa capture on ne lui avait donné ni à manger ni à boire. Sa bouche, desséchée déjà par le bâillon, lui donnait l'impression d'être remplie d'étoupe. Et puis il lui semblait respirer de plus en plus difficilement aussi : avaient-ils coupé l'arrivée d'air ? Il avait essayé de bouger, de se rouler par terre, malgré ses liens, pour tenter de conserver une certaine température corporelle. Mais il avait dû y renoncer à cause de la souffrance que le mouvement engendrait à son épaule. Il savait pourtant que l'immobilité c'était la mort, mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Maintenant, il se sentait bien : la douleur et le froid avaient disparu. Son cerveau s'apaisait : il lui semblait qu'il s'assoupissait. Quelque part en lui, une petite lueur de conscience essayait bien de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se battre encore, que s'il s'endormait il ne se réveillerait pas, mais il n'avait plus le courage de l'écouter. Il savait qu'il abandonnait, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit mais il n'y pouvait rien ; il était allé au-delà de ses forces, au-delà de sa volonté et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir et tout oublier.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il murmura : « Désolé, papa, Charlie. Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, mais je n'en peux plus ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Siège du F.B.I._

« Et bien, voilà encore une affaire bouclée !

- Et sans l'aide de Charlie, une fois de plus.

- Dieu sait pourtant qu'il nous aurait été utile.

- Ça c'est sûr : on aurait pu gagner beaucoup de temps.

- C'est bon les gars ! Vous savez bien que depuis qu'il a perdu son accréditation, Charlie ne veut plus travailler pour le F. B. I.

- Il ne travaillait pas pour le F.B.I mais pour toi plutôt, non ?

- Justement, je ne me sens pas le droit de l'obliger à s'impliquer s'il n'y tient pas. Il a des choses bien plus importantes et passionnantes à faire à l'université. D'ailleurs, on ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée qu'il a, plus ou moins consciemment, perdu son accréditation à cause de ça aussi.

- Bon, de toute façon, c'est ton frère. C'est toi qui décides.

- Sans compter que tu es le patron.

- Exactement : je suis le patron, c'est mon frère, c'est moi qui décide. Et d'ailleurs, on s'en est plutôt bien tiré, cette fois encore non ?

- Bien sûr. »

Les agents Eppes, Sinclair et Granger finissaient de ramasser les éléments du dossier qu'ils venaient de boucler : une sombre affaire de blanchiment d'argent doublée de manœuvres d'intimidation dont ils avaient enfin démêlé toutes les ficelles. Alors que Granger emportait le carton contenant les pièces rassemblées, David interrogea son chef et ami :

« Tu ne comptes vraiment plus jamais faire appel à Charlie ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas. On verra… Il est sûr que si la situation l'exigeait, je ferai sans doute appel à lui. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées maintenant qu'il n'est plus accrédité.

- On n'est pas non plus obligé de lui fournir des éléments top secrets. Le plus souvent, ses analyses peuvent se réaliser avec juste les éléments de l'enquête et ceux-ci ne sont pas si souvent en rapport avec la sécurité nationale.

- De toute façon, l'attitude de Charlie était dictée par sa logique et son empathie envers son collège. Jamais il ne mettrait une enquête en péril, j'en suis certain. Et jamais il ne divulguerait des secrets que nous devrions lui confier. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

- Malgré ce qu'il a fait ? C'était tout de même un peu te trahir non ?

- C'est vrai que, sur le moment, j'ai un peu eu cette impression. Puis j'ai compris que je me trompais. Charlie a agi en harmonie avec sa conscience : il est incapable de faire autrement. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

- Alors, tout va bien entre vous finalement.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? tu en doutais ?

- Et bien, disons qu'on se posait des questions. Vu qu'il ne vient plus jamais…

- Ça, c'est sa décision.

- … Et que tu ne parles pas beaucoup de lui non plus, il faut dire.

- David, Charlie est mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas à vous faire de compte-rendu sur sa vie il me semble ?

- Non c'est sûr. Mais j'avais l'impression…

- Quoi ? L'impression que quoi ?

- Et bien, que tu n'allais plus très souvent chez lui non plus à vrai dire.

- Disons que les premiers temps, ça a un peu été le cas. C'est vrai, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je n'osais pas lui parler de mes enquêtes, de peur qu'il s'imagine que je cherchais à lui forcer la main pour qu'il m'aide, ou qu'il culpabilise de ne plus pouvoir m'apporter son soutien. Et puis j'ai réalisé que, si ça continuait, nous allions de nouveau nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, que chacun d'entre nous allait retrouver son monde : lui les maths, moi le F.B.I. et que, si nous n'y prenions pas garde, nous nous retrouverions bientôt aussi étrangers l'un à l'autre que nous l'avons été de notre entrée à l'université à la mort de notre mère. Et ça, je ne le voulais surtout pas. Alors j'ai repris le chemin de la maison et depuis trois semaines, j'y vais presqu'autant qu'avant.

- Presqu'autant seulement…

- On croirait entendre mon père ! Attends, je ne vais tout de même pas te rappeler la masse de travail qui nous est tombée dessus ces six dernières semaines !

- Pas la peine, j'étais là.

- Bien, agent Sinclair. Si votre interrogatoire est terminé, je vais peut-être pouvoir y aller. Justement, je suis attendu de pied ferme par mon père et Charlie ce soir.

- A bon ?

- Oui, on regarde le match de basket : Rockets contre Lakers et, bien entendu, Charlie a une analyse mathématique qui lui permet de définir le vainqueur. Quant à moi, ma propre analyse de terrain m'amène à m'opposer à son jugement.

- Une fois de plus !

- Que veux-tu ? Charlie et moi on s'opposera toujours : c'est dans notre nature.

- La fameuse rivalité fraternelle !

- Exactement ! Au fait, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? Je pourrais demander à Colby de venir aussi. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que vous n'êtes pas passés à la maison.

- Je dirais environ six semaines… Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie serait très heureux de nous voir.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il ne vous en veut pas du tout. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en cause, tout comme ce n'était pas moi, ce que j'ai eu, il faut l'avouer, un peu de mal à comprendre.

- Et bien, si Colby est partant, pourquoi pas ?

- Si Colby est partant pour quoi ? demanda celui-ci qui revenait.

- Pour venir regarder le match de basket avec mon père et Charlie.

- Tu crois qu'on sera les bienvenus ?

- Oh non ! Toi aussi ?

- Moi aussi quoi ?

- David vient de me poser exactement la même question. Donc, comme à lui, je t'assure que Charlie n'est absolument pas en colère contre vous.

- Alors je viendrai volontiers. Mais je préfèrerai tout de même que tu t'assures qu'on ne dérangera pas.

- Moi aussi.

- OK. Puisque ma parole ne vous suffit pas… »

Don décrocha le portable de sa ceinture et appuya sur la touche qui mémorisait le numéro de Charlie.

« Charlie, c'est moi.

- Toi, je te vois venir. Tu viens m'annoncer que tu ne peux plus venir. Je l'aurais parié !

- Non, non, on a terminé. Je serai là pour le début du match.

- Sans rire ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser gagner vingt dollars aussi facilement ?

- Quels vingt dollars ? s'enquit Colby.

- Les vingt dollars que nous avons parié lui sur Houston, moi sur LA.

- A qui parles-tu ?

- A Colby. Justement, je me demandais si tu voyais un inconvénient à ce que lui et David viennent assister au match à la maison.

- Je vois. Tu as peur d'être mis en minorité.

- Comment ça en minorité ?

- Toi contre papa, Larry et moi. Si tu n'appelles pas ça une minorité !

- Au contraire, à trois contre un, je ramasserai soixante dollars.

- C'est ça, tu peux rêver !

- Bon alors c'est d'accord ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour Colby et David ?

- Ben évidemment que c'est d'accord. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu le demandes. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont toujours les bienvenus ici.

- Ah, vous voyez ce que je vous disais ! lança Don à l'intention de ses subordonnés qui écoutaient la conversation retransmise par l'écoute amplifiée.

- Robin vient aussi ? demanda Charlie.

- Non, tu sais bien qu'elle est retenue par la préparation de son procès.

- Oh c'est vrai, il commence dans deux jours n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, et c'est un gros morceau. Elle passe son temps dans ses dossiers.

- Bon, écoute, vous pensez être là dans combien de temps ?

- Vingt à trente minutes je pense. On aura le temps de prendre une bière avant le coup d'envoi, comme je te le disais.

- On vous attend.

- A tout de suite.

- D'ac. »

Don raccrocha et se tourna vers David et Colby.

« Rassurés ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Dommage que Liz ait pris quelques jours de congés, regretta Colby.

- Bah, elle se joindra à nous une autre fois.

- C'est sûr.

- Juste une chose : on est obligé de prendre ton parti ou on peut se ranger à l'avis de Charlie pour le match ?

- Vous êtes libres les gars. Si vous préférez la théorie à la pratique, c'est votre droit. Mais vous ne viendrez pas pleurer lorsque vous aurez perdu vos vingt dollars.

- Parce qu'on parie nous aussi ?

- Obligé, sinon vous n'êtes plus invités !

- C'est de l'extorsion !

- Et oui ! Il faut bien arrondir ses fins de mois. »

Un franc éclat de rire secoua les trois hommes tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau. Ils se sentaient bien, leur affaire terminée, leur équipe soudée malgré le départ de Megan et la confiance mutuelle qu'ils se portaient renforcée par les épreuves endurées ensemble. C'était bon de décompresser de temps à autre, de pouvoir être autre chose que des agents spéciaux risquant leur vie pour servir et protéger.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur, un agent interpella Don :

« Agent Eppes, le directeur vous demande dans son bureau.

- Oh non ! Tout de suite ?

- Apparemment oui.

- Et il vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Bon, désolé les gars mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu n'en as peut-être pas pour très longtemps.

- Oui, il veut peut-être simplement connaître les conclusions de notre affaire.

- J'espère bien. Pour une fois qu'on ne finissait pas trop tard.

- Tu veux qu'on t'attende ?

- Non, si jamais il y en avait pour un moment, ce serait idiot que nous manquions tous le début du match. Filez et excusez moi auprès de papa et de Charlie. Mais dites-leur surtout qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusion. J'arriverai toujours assez tôt pour les délester de leur mise.

- On fera la commission, t'inquiète.

- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure.

- Avec un peu de chance, le directeur voudra aussi voir le match et il ne te retiendra que quelques minutes.

- Le ciel t'entende ! J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas me demander de plancher sur une nouvelle affaire immédiatement.

- En tout cas, si c'est ça, tu nous oublies jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre, OK ?

- Ben voyons !… »

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui descendait tandis que Don attendait qu'il en monte un pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

« A tout à l'heure !

- OK ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Maison des Eppes_

Charlie referma son portable d'un coup sec, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père demanda :

« C'était Don ?

- Oui, il arrive avec Colby et David.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu me dois dix dollars.

- Et pourquoi ça mon cher père ?

- Je te rappelle que j'avais parié que ce soir ton frère serait à l'heure. J'ai gagné.

- Oui et bien attends tout de même qu'il soit là.

- Et tu dis qu'il vient avec David et Colby ?

- Exact !

- C'est bien. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne les avait pas vus.

- Depuis que j'ai perdu mon accréditation en fait.

- Et ça ne te gêne pas de les revoir ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

- Non, non bien sûr mais…

- Mais quoi ?… Ecoute papa, ce que j'ai fait, je l'assume. Je savais que ça aurait forcément des conséquences. Mais ni Colby, ni David, ni personne de l'équipe n'y est pour rien. La décision vient de moi et de moi seul. Pourquoi devrai-je en vouloir à quelqu'un dans ce cas ?

- C'est toi qui a raison.

- Comme toujours.

- Sur ce point, je me permettrais d'émettre quelques retenues si tu permets.

- Non, sérieusement, la seule chose que je craignais, tu vois, c'est que le retrait de mon accréditation ne dresse un mur entre Don et moi.

- Je l'ai craint aussi, je l'avoue. Surtout les premières semaines.

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi hein ? Il ne venait plus aussi souvent.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que lui aussi avait peur que quelque chose change entre vous.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Allons, tu connais ton frère ; il ne parle jamais franchement de tout ce qui touche aux sentiments.

- Ça, c'est sûr.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais avec Larry en plus, ça nous met à six ce soir. Je dois préparer un peu plus de salades.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Pense-tu ! Finis ce que tu étais en train de faire, je me débrouille très bien sans toi ! »

Son père disparu dans la cuisine, Charlie reprit pensivement sa craie. Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'écrirait rien : sa concentration avait disparu avec l'appel de Don. Il repensait à ces semaines passées, à ce risque qu'il avait pris pour Phil Sanjrany. Ou plutôt, pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son ami et collègue soit emprisonné alors qu'il n'avait violé aucune loi. En cela il différait de Don. D'ailleurs, il différait de lui sur tellement de plans que, parfois, il en venait à se dire que s'ils n'avaient pas été frères, ils n'auraient jamais pu se supporter.

En fait, ç'avait été presque le cas, finalement, durant leurs années de lycée. Son frère, si populaire, si aimé et lui, la « grosse tête » de service qu'on ne faisait que tolérer, et encore. A cette époque là, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ils travailleraient côte à côte et deviendraient amis, il aurait bien ri. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en rêvait de cette amitié avec ce grand frère tant admiré : tellement souvent il avait cherché à exister à ses yeux autrement que comme un phénomène de foire. Et voilà, qu'alors qu'il y était enfin parvenu, il avait tout mis en danger au nom de la science et de l'amitié.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que son indignation et sa passion. Après il avait compris combien son geste, même s'il lui ressemblait, même s'il ne pouvait pas le regretter, avait mis en danger sa relation avec Don. Et il s'était alors demandé si ça en valait la peine. Surtout durant ces trois semaines où les visites de son frère s'étaient espacées. Il avait eu l'impression d'être reporté près de cinq ans auparavant, lorsque Don était revenu d'Albuquerque.

Et puis leur relation s'était de nouveau normalisée : Don avait repris ses visites régulières et ils avaient recommencé à sortir ensemble faire leur jogging ou jouer au bowling et même au golf ; ce n'est pas qu'il adorait ce sport, mais ça lui permettait de partager du temps avec ce grand frère si occupé. Finalement, ces moments partagés étaient peut-être encore meilleurs que ceux qu'ils passaient ensemble à traquer les criminels, car c'était des moments choisis durant lesquels ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sans but précis, juste comme le font deux frères, deux amis.

Cependant, il se demandait toujours s'il avait fait le bon choix. Bien sûr, il le savait maintenant, Don ne lui gardait pas rigueur de son attitude, mais lui ferait-il ne nouveau confiance s'ils devaient, un jour, retravailler ensemble ? Pourrait-il oublier sa « trahison » ? En fait, Charlie s'apercevait que depuis six semaines lui et son frère avaient parlé de tout : de leur travail respectif, d'Amita et Robin, de sport, de leurs parents… mais qu'à aucun moment ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, osé aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Peur, de part et d'autre, de briser l'équilibre qui s'était instauré entre eux. Peur de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient des positions irréconciliables qui pourraient peut-être les amener au point de rupture. Pourtant, Charlie savait que, tôt ou tard, il leur faudrait vider l'abcès, qu'il devrait exiger de Don qu'il lui dise enfin franchement comment il avait ressenti son action et s'il pensait que cela affecterait dorénavant leur collaboration.

D'ailleurs, y aurait-il même une collaboration future, en tout cas pour ce qui concernait le F.B.I. ? Son accréditation retirée lui interdisait, théoriquement, de travailler pour toute agence gouvernementale : pour elles, il n'était plus sûr. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de travailler de nouveau pour un gouvernement capable, au nom du principe de précaution, d'emprisonner des innocents. Peut-être devrait-il travailler sur les probabilités d'un retour à la normale ?

Il s'extirpa du canapé et saisit de nouveau sa craie, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le tableau noir jusqu'à ce que son père l'interrompe en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il les rejoigne au salon : Larry venait d'arriver et Don, David et Colby n'allaient sûrement pas tarder.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

Maison des Eppes

« Colby, David, ravi de vous revoir !

- Nous aussi M. Eppes

- Alan !

- Pardon, Alan.

- Ho ! Colby, David, ça faisait un bail ! Vous aviez perdu l'adresse ou quoi ? les interpella Charlie.

- A vrai dire, on a été plutôt occupés ces temps-ci, répondit David.

- Larry, enchanté de vous revoir, dit Colby. Comment va Megan ?

- Ecoutez, aux dernières nouvelles il me semble qu'elle allait bien.

- Dites-lui qu'elle pourrait nous appeler cette lâcheuse !

- Vous savez, son travail, son sacerdoce devrai-je dire, l'accapare entièrement.

- Je plaisantais Larry. Megan sait très bien qu'on pense à elle.

- Vous l'embrasserez de notre part quand vous irez à Washington.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Au fait, Don n'est pas avec vous ? s'inquiéta soudain Alan.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va arriver.

- Oui, le directeur l'a fait appeler dans son bureau juste comme nous partions.

- Oh ! Le directeur hein ? Rien de sérieux j'espère ?

- Ça, je l'ignore. De toute façon, on ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir.

- Oui, ajouta Colby. Soit il arrive, soit il nous appelle pour le rejoindre…

- Mais tout allait bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, aucun souci, je vous assure.

- Si vous le dites.

- En fait, intervint Charlie, tel que vous le voyez, ce qui inquiète papa ce n'est pas tant ce qui aurait pu arriver à Don que la perspective de perdre dix dollars.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, figurez-vous que lui et moi nous avons parié sur le fait que Don serait ou non présent au moment du coup d'envoi.

- Oh ! Je comprends maintenant. A mon avis, ce sera le cas.

- Bon et bien, en l'attendant, si nous prenions quelque chose. Bière pour tout le monde ? »

Les bouteilles passèrent de main et main et chacun s'installa confortablement, qui dans un fauteuil, qui sur le canapé, piochant dans les amuse-gueules disposés sur la table. Chacun se mit à parler du match à venir, discutant des mérites de chaque joueur, débattant des chances de chacune des équipes et l'assemblée dut se résigner à subir un cours de statistiques sportives dispensé par le professeur Charles Eppes en personne. Vers vingt heures Alan s'inquiéta de nouveau :

« Je devrai peut-être appeler Don pour savoir ce qui le retarde. »

Charlie regarda affectueusement son père, il comprenait soudain que son inquiétude était réelle : son fils aurait dû être parmi eux depuis près d'une heure et il avait beau être largement adulte et qui plus est agent spécial au F.B.I. Alan restait un père inquiet dès que l'absence d'un de ses rejetons semblait inexpliquée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Don va très bien. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu vas voir.

- Je présume que tu préfèrerais tout de même qu'il n'arrive pas avant encore une bonne demi-heure, de manière à gagner ton pari.

- Ecoute, si je mets en balance la perspective de gagner dix dollars et celle de te voir te ronger les sangs pour… »

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait interrompit net la phrase de Charlie.

« Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est déjà là. Désolé pour le retard, dit Don en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Pas de problème ! répliqua son père en le suivant du regard. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien oui. Le match n'est pas encore commencé ?

- Pas encore, et tu viens tout juste de me faire gagner dix dollars. Charlie, passe la monnaie je te prie.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver un peu plus tard non ? maugréa Charlie en tendant le billet à son père.

- Désolé cher petit frère. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de faire durer mon entretien avec le chef.

- Au fait, s'enquit Colby, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Le visage de Don se ferma : « Je vous en parlerai plus tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Alan, alerté par le ton de son fils.

- Non, non, tout va bien… Je t'assure, insista Don en voyant le regard soucieux que son père posait sur lui. Mais on n'est pas venu parler boulot mais regarder le match et il n'y a rien d'urgent alors… Si vous n'avez pas tout bu, je prendrai bien une petite bière continua-t-il en prenant un ton plus léger.

- Je te l'apporte tout de suite, proposa Charlie. Qui d'autre en veut ? » Il compta rapidement les mains qui se levaient. « Larry, tu es volontaire d'office pour m'aider à ravitailler ces soiffards !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul dans cette pièce, en dehors de papa et moi, à ne pas porter un flingue. Et comme papa est déjà occupé avec les amuse-gueules…

- Justification logique mais oh combien insolite Charles ! En quoi le fait de porter une arme te dispense-t-elle de porter aussi une bouteille de bière ? » protesta Larry tout en suivant Charlie dans la cuisine.

Les trois agents du F.B.I. restés dans le salon éclatèrent de rire. Don s'installa dans le fauteuil libéré par son frère, ce qui provoqua une passe d'armes joyeuse entre les deux garçons sous l'œil résigné de leur père.

Finalement, le cadet, comme cela était prévisible, céda sa place à son aîné et, chacun s'étant installé de son mieux, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'écran de télévision. Tous, sauf celui d'Alan qui resta encore un long moment fixé avec inquiétude sur son fils aîné ; il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas déceler, sous l'entrain plus ou moins factice, la préoccupation qui le rongeait : qu'avait donc bien pu lui dire son supérieur pour qu'il ait l'air aussi soucieux ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le chapitre 4 - Merci pour les reviews - N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre sentiment..._

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Maison des Eppes_

« Et voilà ! Par ici la monnaie ! annonça Don à la cantonade. Ça vous apprendra à écouter les vrais spécialistes ! Je vous avais dit que je ne pouvais pas me tromper !

- Au moins, tu as le triomphe modeste ! ronchonna Charlie.

- Et voilà ! Mon cher petit frère est vexé parce que ses sacro-saintes mathématiques n'ont pas fait le bon pronostic.

- Elles ont fait le bon pronostic ! Seulement, entre temps, les paramètres ont changé. Si j'avais su qu'ils ne feraient jouer Bynum finalement…

- Et si tu avais su qu'il y aurait une coupure de courant…

- Exactement ! La perte de concentration subie n'entrait pas dans mes calculs.

- Désolé petit frère ! Tu auras beau trouver toutes les excuses que tu voudras, le fait est que tu t'es planté et que tu as planté avec toi tous ceux qui avaient eu l'imprudence de te suivre aveuglément. Comme quoi les gens de terrain ont encore de l'avenir face aux grosses têtes !

- Cesse de m'appeler grosse tête ! Tu sais que je déteste cela !

- Bon, les interrompit David, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais il est déjà plus de onze heures et je me lève tôt demain alors si vous le permettez, je vais rentrer. Encore merci pour cette soirée. Je te raccompagne Colby ?

- Volontiers. Merci pour la soirée Charlie, M. Eppes. Larry à très bientôt j'espère. A demain patron, lança-t-il à l'intention de Don.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes les seuls à vous lever tôt ? Moi aussi je dois être aux aurores à l'université alors, si vous le permettez, je vais vous emboîter le pas. On se retrouve demain Charlie ?

- OK Larry, à demain, bonne nuit ! »

La porte s'étant refermée sur les trois visiteurs, Alan, Don et Charlie remirent un peu d'ordre dans le salon.

« Et bien, je crois que je vais y aller aussi, déclara Don lorsque la pièce eut repris son apparence habituelle.

- Il est tard, répliqua son père en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Tu ne préfères pas coucher là ? Tu as encore près d'une heure de route pour rentrer chez toi. Et c'est d'autant plus idiot que de dormir là te rapproche de ton bureau.

- Je ne sais pas trop… hésita Don en jetant un regard vers son frère.

- Papa a raison, intervint à son tour Charlie. Vue l'heure qu'il est, ta nuit risque d'être sérieusement raccourcie. En restant ici tu pourras dormir un peu plus longtemps. De plus, tu sais bien que ta chambre est toujours prête à t'accueillir.

- Alors dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers. C'est vrai que je suis vanné.

- Bon, je te prépare des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Bonne nuit mes garçons.

- Bonne nuit papa, répondirent-ils en chœur.

*****

- Tu ne montes pas te coucher ? demanda Don en voyant son frère se diriger vers le garage.

- Si, dans quelques minutes. J'ai juste quelques papiers à ranger pour demain.

- Et tu vas te mettre à analyser je ne sais pas trop quoi. Total, tu y seras encore à trois heures du mat' !

- Ça ne risque pas, crois-moi. Je suis mort !

- Tiens donc. Tu sais que j'ai vu des morts qui avaient bien moins bonne mine que toi !

- Très drôle ! Tiens, au fait, c'était quoi alors la cause de ton retard ? Tu avais tout de même l'air bien préoccupé en arrivant. A moins que tu ne puisses pas en parler, bien sûr, continua Charlie en voyant l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de son frère.

- Non, au contraire, s'il y a quelqu'un a qui je dois en parler, c'est bien toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit adéquat.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, vas-y, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ben… en fait, le directeur me demandait si je pensais que l'on pouvait te rendre ton accréditation. Apparemment, cela gêne beaucoup de monde de ne plus pouvoir faire appel à toi.»

Don remarqua aussitôt le raidissement de son frère.

« Tiens donc ! Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je n'en savais rien !

- Sympa ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais confiance.

- Arrête Charlie ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

- Ah non ! Alors c'est quoi je te prie ?

- C'est… c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance !

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que, toi, tu veuilles la récupérer cette accréditation !

- Content de voir que tu es capable de savoir ce que je pense.

- Oh Charlie ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Alors là, vois-tu, pas du tout. Tu peux développer un peu ? »

Ils se faisaient face, debout de chaque côté du bureau et l'un comme l'autre sentaient confusément qu'ils y étaient : cette fois-ci, l'explication qu'ils avaient à la fois tant espérée et tant redoutée allait avoir lieu et ils devraient faire face à ses conséquences.

« Ecoute Charlie. Tu sais très bien que, si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu conserver ton accréditation.

- Il suffisait simplement que je me plie à tes diktats !

- Mes diktats ! Non mais écoute toi ! Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Il ne s'agit même pas de toi, ni de ton ami Phil ! Il s'agit de savoir si on peut faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe comment au gré de ses émotions !

- C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui tienne ce genre de discours !

- Charlie, tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si cette invention tombait en de mauvaises mains ?

- Et toi, tu as pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Phil, enfermé arbitrairement, traité comme un criminel alors qu'il n'a fait qu'essayer de rendre le monde meilleur ?

- Rien que ça !

- Tu n'écoutes rien Don. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon accréditation. Mais entre mon accréditation et mes convictions, entre elle et mon intégrité, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde c'est vrai. Et puis, sois aussi un peu cohérent avec toi-même, pour une fois dans ta vie !

- Pardon ?

- Tu te souviens, lors de l'affaire Bonnie Parks ?

- Oui, tu t'es fait tirer dessus. C'est à cause de ça que … ?

- Non. D'accord j'ai eu très peur mais… Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit, juste après ? Au sujet de mon travail avec toi ?

- Si bien sûr. Mais, je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Seigneur, Don, réfléchis un peu ! Et si c'était vers cette découverte que je devais avancer ? Si, effectivement, dans ce cas précis mon travail avec toi m'avait été une entrave : je n'ai fait que reprendre ma liberté.

- Ta liberté… Le ton de Don était amer. Charlie sentit le danger.

- Don…

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. En fait, depuis le début tu te sens enfermé dans mon monde. Tu ne fais ça que pour me faire plaisir mais, de ton côté tu as l'impression d'être privé de quelque chose d'essentiel.

- Non, pas du tout. Don, je te l'ai déjà dit : j'adorais travailler avec toi.

- Tu adorais…, il insista sur le passé.

- Non, j'adore… Oh et puis tu m'agaces à la fin ! On croirait que tu fais exprès de chercher à me faire culpabiliser. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, non Charlie. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal… Ecoute, on en reparlera demain. Je rentre chez moi.

- Mais je croyais que tu dormais ici ?

- Là tu vois, je n'en ai plus très envie ! ».

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Charlie envoya promener la pile de dossier qui se trouvait devant lui et se jeta dans le canapé à la fois furieux et malheureux. Son frère exagérait : pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi continuait-il à prétendre avoir eu raison ? Pourquoi… ?

Tous ces pourquoi ne menaient à rien, il en était conscient. Bon sang ! qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ou de moins pour se faire comprendre ? Au fur et à mesure que la colère le quittait, il se sentait coupable : il avait l'impression d'avoir terriblement déçu son frère et il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il ramassa son portable et posa l'index sur la touche mémoire lui permettant d'appeler Don directement. Puis il y renonça. C'était trop tôt. Il sentait encore la colère au fond de lui et, s'il parlait maintenant à son frère, il risquait de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Bon sang ! Pourquoi leurs rapports étaient-ils toujours aussi compliqués ? Comment pouvait-ils à la fois être si complices et si peu se comprendre ? Ne leur suffisait-il pas de s'aimer ?

Son téléphone sonnait : l'affichage lui indiqua que c'était Don. Il hésita un instant puis au lieu de décrocher, il éteignit son portable. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ignorait qu'il venait de faire un geste qui le hanterait longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Maison des Eppes_

A peine dans l'escalier, Charlie sentit les odeurs du café fraîchement préparé : apparemment son père était déjà debout. Il grimaça : il aurait préféré pouvoir partir sans le rencontrer. Il ne tenait pas, dès le matin, à se lancer dans une conversation dont il devinait les tenants si son père apprenait sa dispute de la veille avec Don.

« Salut p'pa ! Déjà debout ? Il est à peine six heures ! Vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es couché, j'imaginais que tu ne serais pas levé avant encore une heure d'ici.

- Dis tout de suite que tu me prends pour un vieux croulant incapable d'assumer une soirée qui se prolonge un peu.

- Pas du tout, tu sais bien. Non, sérieusement, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà debout ?

- J'ai une tonne de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et puis, fiston, souviens-toi que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Café ?

- Volontiers.

- Et ton frère ? Il n'est pas encore levé ?»

C'était la question que Charlie redoutait.

« Et bien, finalement il est rentré dormir chez lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui quoi, il a préféré rentrer. C'est son droit tout de même. »

Alan posa la tartine sur laquelle il était en train d'étaler de la confiture et fixa son fils cadet qui, de son côté, gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur son bol de café, comme s'il pensait y trouver la réponse au problème de P = non P.

« Charlie !

- …

- Charlie, j'aimerai bien que tu me regardes lorsque je te parle !

- Quoi ? répliqua presque agressivement le mathématicien en croisant enfin le regard de son père. Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est parti ? Si on s'est disputé ? Et bien oui ! Voilà, tu es content ?

- Charlie, je te rappelle que je suis ton père et je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton, c'est clair ?

- Désolé papa mais…

- Mais quoi ? Bon, tu t'es disputé avec ton frère : ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que cela arrive. C'était quoi cette fois ?

- Rien…

- Ah bon ! Vous vous êtes disputés pour rien. Original !

- Non, mais… Enfin… Voilà : il m'a dit que le F.B.I envisageait de me rendre mon accréditation.

- Ah !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire avec ce ah ?

- Rien. Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Et toi, que penses-tu de cette éventualité ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, d'un côté je serai très heureux de retravailler avec Don mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une accréditation officielle pour ça.

- Ça simplifierait tout de même les choses : pour lui notamment.

- Oui, bien sûr. D'un autre côté….

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu comprends, j'ai été tellement déçu par leur réaction à tous. J'ai peut-être peur d'être à nouveau déçu.

- Ne t'es-tu pas demandé si, de son côté, ton frère n'avait pas, lui aussi, été déçu de ta réaction ?

- Si, évidemment. Mais ça ne rend pas le dilemme plus simple à résoudre, crois-moi.

- Donc, vous vous êtes disputés.

- Tu nous connais, un mot en entraînant un autre…

- Et tu l'as laissé repartir chez lui ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas le retenir de force.

- Charlie… Ton frère avait vraiment l'air épuisé hier. Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen de le retenir si tu l'avais réellement voulu.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais de son côté !

- Alors écoute-moi bien ! Je ne suis du côté de personne. Seulement, en tant que père, je pense avoir le droit de m'inquiéter si l'un de mes fils prend le volant passé minuit alors qu'il est recru de fatigue, d'accord ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre !

- Excuse-moi. Mais je suis sûr que tout va bien. Tu sais bien que Don est habitué à avoir des journées à rallonge.

- Oui malheureusement. Ah… Je vais tout de même essayer de l'appeler, juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Arrête papa ! Il est à peine six heures ! Il dort sans doute encore.

- Tu as raison, admis Alan en reposant le portable qu'il avait déjà en main. Je vais attendre encore une petite heure.

- Et puis, je te promets de l'appeler aussi dès que j'aurai un moment de libre.

- Journée chargée pour toi aussi ?

- C'est rien de le dire ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je file ! Au fait, je risque de rentrer assez tard ce soir alors ne m'attends pas.

- D'accord. Bonne journée fiston.

- Bonne journée. »

Charlie alla dans le garage récupérer sa serviette et son ordinateur portable. Les dossiers qu'il avait envoyés valser la veille au soir traînaient encore au sol. Il soupira en se rappelant sa dispute avec son frère. Il détestait ce poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine, cette impression d'avoir tout faux, une fois de plus. Il se mit à ramasser les papiers épars et les reposa sur le coin du bureau.

Son regard tomba alors sur son téléphone éteint et il se souvint de l'appel de Don. Il ralluma son appareil et appela sa boîte vocale. La voix de son frère résonna à son oreille, lasse, tendue : « Ecoute Charlie, c'est trop bête. Je ne supporte pas de me disputer avec toi. Moi aussi j'adore qu'on travaille en équipe et, accréditation ou pas, je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir petit frère. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes frustré par notre collaboration. Il faudra vraiment qu'on en parle calmement tous les deux. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler pour le moment, mais, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que possible. S'il te plaît Charlie… »

Une boule obstrua un instant la gorge de Charlie tandis qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Don avait l'air tellement perdu ! Quel idiot il était ! Si seulement il avait décroché son téléphone hier, il aurait pu convaincre son frère de revenir, et ils auraient fini par se comprendre, c'était certain. Après tout, tant pis pour l'heure matinale. Il appuya sur le numéro de son frère, le cœur battant. Deux sonneries et puis la voix si familière « Vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de l'agent spécial Don Eppes. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. » Charlie se racla la gorge. « Don, salut, c'est moi. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Là, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois filer à l'université, j'ai des cours toute la matinée. Mais on pourrait peut-être déjeuner ensemble non ? Rappelle-moi. »


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Calsci_

Après avoir stationné sa voiture à l'endroit habituel, Charlie gagna son bureau, presque en courant. Bien qu'il se soit levé aux aurores, il n'était pas en avance. Il avait toute une pile de copies à corriger avant le cours de neuf heures et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de deux heures pour ça. Aussi, quand il vit un inconnu faisant le pied de grue devant la porte de son bureau, il eut une grimace d'impatience. Ah non ! Pas ce matin ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment : il n'avait vraiment pas une minute à accorder à qui que ce soit, d'autant moins si Don pouvait se libérer pour le déjeuner. Sa voix n'était donc pas particulièrement cordiale lorsqu'il s'enquit :

« Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

- Vous êtes bien le professeurs Charles Eppes ?

- En effet. Mais si vous désirez un entretien, je vous prierai de prendre rendez-vous auprès du secrétariat. Je n'ai vraiment pas une minute à vous accorder. Désolé ! »

Il pénétra dans son bureau, pensant que la conversation était close. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son agacement, en s'apercevant que l'inconnu lui emboîtait tranquillement le pas.

« Ecoutez monsieur…

- Travers, Ben Travers !

- Ecoutez, monsieur Travers. Comme je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai vraiment pas une minute à moi alors…

- Laissez-moi juste vous exposer le motif de ma visite. Je suis sûr que vous changerez d'avis.

- C'est vraiment impossible aujourd'hui, je vous le répète. Si vous y tenez, nous pouvons fixer un rendez-vous… attendez… »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit l'agenda qui s'y trouvait. L'homme s'approcha de lui et ferma le cahier.

« Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne souffre d'aucun retard. Donc, si vous voulez bien cesser de perdre du temps…

- Monsieur Travers, vous devez comprendre que…

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas professeur ! Mais peut-être que ceci vous permettra de réaliser que vous auriez grand tort de ne pas m'accorder l'entrevue que je sollicite : rendez-vous ou pas ! »

Il jeta sur le bureau un porte-carte que Charlie reconnut aussitôt : c'était le genre d'accessoire que portent tous les agents fédéraux. Il pensa alors avoir à faire au représentant d'une agence gouvernementale quelconque, qui avait besoin de ses services. Décidément, depuis la veille, il était particulièrement demandé, se dit-il, non sans un brin d'ironie. Il secoua la tête en repoussant le porte-carte, sans l'ouvrir.

« Je vois, fit-il. Si vous appartenez au gouvernement, vous devez savoir que je n'ai plus aucune accréditation pour travailler avec ses agences. Donc, quoi que vous vouliez, je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne pourrai vous être d'aucune aide. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez mais…

- Je ne suis pas agent fédéral.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, ce porte-carte…

- Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Vous ne l'avez d'ailleurs pas vraiment regardé, sinon vous l'auriez sans doute reconnu.

- Reconnu ? »

Un terrible pressentiment le saisit et son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'objet. Sa main tremblait en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de se détendre : il n'allait pas se mettre martel en tête voyons ? Pourtant, plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression de le voir, accroché à la poitrine de l'un des hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. « N'importe quoi ! » lui soufflait sa raison.

« Tous ces insignes se ressemblent, quelles sont les probabilités que… »

« Et bien, professeur ? Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? »

Le ton de l'homme était plein de sous-entendus. Charlie inspira à nouveau profondément et, d'un geste plus assuré, il prit le porte-cartes en main et l'ouvrit.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui, le cerveau à la dérive, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et que les murs du bureau dansaient une sarabande endiablée. Lorsque son malaise fut dissipé, il regarda à nouveau l'insigne qu'il tenait dans les mains : celui de son frère !

*****

Son cerveau entra en ébullition : voyons, il y avait mille raisons pour que cet insigne soit entre

les mains de cet homme. Mille vraiment ? Non, il ne voulait pas croire que… Don avait dû oublier sa carte et cet homme ne faisait que la rapporter. Bien sûr, inutile d'aller chercher d'autres explications.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir rapporté cette carte. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Voyons professeur, soyons sérieux. Vous imaginez vraiment que votre frère aurait pu égarer son insigne ? » Bien sûr que non ! Don était beaucoup trop consciencieux, trop professionnel pour commettre une telle faute. Peut-être, simplement, la carte avait-elle été volée : il la laissait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste alors…

« Bien, je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps professeur Eppes. Vous savez très bien ce que cela veut dire : si je détiens l'insigne, je détiens obligatoirement aussi son propriétaire, vous me suivez ?

- Où est mon frère ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Vous imaginez bien que je ne répondrai pas à la première question. Pour la seconde, nous ne lui avons rien fait que l'inviter à passer quelques jours avec nous. Ça n'a pas été sans mal, il faut le dire. Mais les membres de mon équipe savent être persuasifs…

- Si vous lui avez fait du mal…

- Rien qu'il ne soit en mesure de supporter, rassurez-vous !

- Je veux lui parler !

- Plus tard professeur. Vous n'êtes donc pas curieux de savoir ce que nous voulons ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Votre collaboration pour un projet qui nous tient à cœur. Mais nous pensions que vous nous la refuseriez si nous n'avions pas d'arguments suffisamment pertinents à vous opposer. Voyez-vous, notre projet n'est pas tout à fait légal.

- Vous m'étonnez ! railla Charlie avec amertume.

- C'est bien, vous gardez le sens de l'humour. Je sens que je vais adorer collaborer avec vous !

- Ecoutez, il est encore temps de vous en tirer. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez réellement compte de ce dans quoi vous êtes impliqué.

- Ah non ? Expliquez-moi donc professeur : je suis tout ouïe !

- Vous avez kidnappé un agent du F.B.I. Comment croyez-vous que cela va se passer pour vous ?

- Première erreur. Ce n'est pas un agent du F.B.I. que j'ai enlevé, si tant est que j'ai enlevé quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La personne qui a été enlevée n'est pas l'agent spécial Don Eppes, du F.B.I., mais Don Eppes, frère du génial professeur Charles Eppes ! C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Et le génial professeur Charles Eppes a tout intérêt à mettre son génie à ma disposition s'il veut avoir un jour la chance de revoir son frère chéri. Et à faire tout ce que je lui dirai, notamment ne pas prévenir le F.B. I., ni quiconque d'ailleurs, de cet hypothétique enlèvement. Est-ce clair ?

- C'est impossible voyons. On va s'étonner de ne pas le voir arriver, c'est certain, et ses collègues vont se renseigner pour savoir où il est.

- Evidemment. Mais voyez-vous, sans avoir la prétention d'être aussi intelligent que vous, j'avais déjà pensé à ce risque et je l'ai contourné. Tenez, voici un papier qui nous évitera les questions dérangeantes. » Il tendit à Charlie un document que celui-ci saisit : c'était un arrêt maladie au nom de Don, pour une durée de cinq jours. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre : cinq jours ! Ils comptaient retenir son frère pour au moins cette durée. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas : ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait, s'il était blessé, s'il était bien traité… C'était impossible.

« Voyez, c'est tout simple. Il vous suffit de faxer ce certificat et personne ne s'inquiétera de l'absence de votre frère avant mercredi matin. Astucieux n'est-ce pas ?

- Et vous pensez vraiment que personne ne prendra de ses nouvelles ? Que ses collègues ne chercheront pas à le joindre ?

- A vous de les décourager. Dites-leur qu'il a besoin de repos, qu'il dort, qu'il est sous la douche... Bref, ce que vous voulez, mais personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ce serait dommage pour lui, très dommage… Si tout se passe bien, et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement, votre frère vous sera rendu dès que vous aurez fini le petit travail que je souhaite vous confier.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Enfin une question intelligente, à laquelle je vais me faire un devoir de répondre. Mais d'abord, vous allez faxer ce certificat au F.B.I. avant que l'absence de votre frère ne les inquiète. Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, personne d'autre que vous et moi ne doit savoir ce qui se passe réellement.

- Je dois en parler à mon père.

- Personne je vous dis !

- Soyez raisonnable ! Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il fallait écarter les collègues de Don. Or, où croyez-vous qu'ils vont prendre des nouvelles de lui ? Et que se passera-t-il quand mon père leur répondra que Don se porte comme un charme, du moins à sa connaissance ?

- D'accord, mais votre père seulement c'est bien clair ? Et tâchez de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il a tout intérêt à garder précieusement ce secret s'il ne veut pas se retrouver avec un fils unique ! » Un frisson glacé parcourut Charlie en entendant cette voix froide et sarcastique énoncer cette phrase si lourde de sous-entendus. Il se leva pour aller faxer le certificat et rédigea quelques lignes pour expliquer que Don lui avait demandé de le faire parvenir parce qu'il se sentait vraiment très mal ce matin. Il ajouta qu'il valait mieux éviter de le déranger avant le lendemain : il avait avant tout besoin de repos. Ce serait toujours vingt-quatre heures de gagnées. Mais gagnées sur quoi ?

« Parfait professeur, dit l'homme qui avait suivi tous ses mouvements et lisait par-dessus son épaule. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter de ce que vous allez pouvoir faire pour moi en échange de ce que je peux faire pour vous. »


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7**

_La veille, dans Los Angeles_

Don avait saisi sa veste, récupéré son arme et ses menottes dans le tiroir où il les rangeait lorsqu'il passait la soirée avec son père et Charlie, et était sorti précipitamment, ulcéré. Décidément, Charlie ne changerait jamais : toujours vouloir avoir raison, entêté comme pas permis ; et cette manière de le prendre systématiquement de haut, comme s'il était totalement stupide ! On l'y reprendrait, tiens, à vouloir essayer de discuter avec lui ! Cette fois-ci c'était clair : chacun de son côté et basta !

Et puis, petit à petit, tandis qu'il roulait, l'absurdité de cette querelle lui apparut. Bien sûr Charlie était entêté et sûr de lui, mais aurait-il été ce qu'il était sans ces défauts ? D'ailleurs, on pouvait très bien lui attribuer exactement les mêmes. C'était vraisemblablement pourquoi ils se heurtaient si souvent. Il se souvint de sa mère qui s'emportait parfois contre leurs querelles et finissait pas s'écrier « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mettre au monde deux pareilles têtes de mules ? Vous finirez par me rendre folle ! »

Finalement, Charlie avait simplement été fidèle à lui-même, fidèle en amitié, fidèle à ses convictions, et si quelqu'un avait eu tort dans cette histoire, c'était lui, Don. Non pas qu'il remette en question sa décision : même s'il en admettait l'injustice, il restait convaincu de son bien fondé, c'était ainsi. Par contre, connaissant son jeune frère, il aurait dû envisager une telle réaction et tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Quoique… lorsque Charlie avait quelque chose dans la tête… Il frappa impatiemment son volant du plat de la main : c'était trop bête à la fin !

Attrapant son portable, il appuya sur le numéro de son frère puis raccrocha aussitôt. Tel qu'il le connaissait, Charlie ne décrocherait pas : il devait encore être trop furieux et avec son entêtement coutumier… Il sourit à cette même réflexion qui l'ulcérait un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur, il fit demi-tour sur l'avenue, décidé à retourner s'expliquer avec son frère : et sans s'énerver cette fois-ci. Puis, au bout de quelques centaines de mètres il s'arrêta le long du trottoir, indécis. Etait-il vraiment judicieux de revenir maintenant ? Il était tard et ils étaient fatigués tous les deux, ce qui était sans doute entré en jeu dans leur incapacité à communiquer sereinement. D'autre part, rien de démontrait que Charlie aurait envie de lui parler si tôt après leur prise de bec.

Il eut un rire bref, sans joie : qui aurait dit que lui, Don Eppes, aurait le trac de se retrouver face à son petit frère ? Pourtant c'était un peu ça : il craignait que leur querelle ne laisse des traces indélébiles, non pas tant par sa violence (Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient eu d'autrement plus animées !) que par tout ce qu'elle sous entendait de confiance à reconstruire de part et d'autre. Et si Charlie était déjà couché ? Le mieux était encore de l'appeler pour voir sa réaction. Il décrocha le téléphone de sa ceinture et composa le numéro de son frère. « Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Charles Eppes. Je suis actuellement indisponible : vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…

- Ecoute Charlie, c'est trop bête. Je ne supporte pas de me disputer avec toi. Moi aussi j'adore qu'on travaille en équipe et, accréditation ou pas, je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir petit frère. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes frustré par notre collaboration. Il faudra vraiment qu'on en parle calmement tous les deux. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler pour le moment, mais, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que possible. S'il te plaît Charlie… »

Don raccrocha son téléphone, le tripota quelques instants puis, d'un geste machinal, il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Pourquoi Charlie n'avait-il pas décroché ? Etait-il déjà monté se coucher ? Oui mais, le connaissant, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas encore été endormi. Il avait pu, tout bonnement, laisser son portable en bas et ne pas l'avoir entendu sonner. Ou bien il était sous la douche. Ou bien… et c'était ce que Don redoutait, il avait simplement refusé l'appel, ne désirant pas lui parler.

De toute façon, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle son frère n'avait pas répondu, cela ne l'avançait pas plus : devait-il ou non retourner chez celui-ci ? D'autant que la fatigue, un moment dissipée par l'énervement, lui tombait à nouveau dessus. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la maison et à plus de quarante de son appartement. D'un autre côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre à nouveau la tête avec Charlie. Don détestait cette indécision qui lui ressemblait si peu : retourner ? Rentrer chez lui ? Attendre et voir venir ? Après tout, Charlie allait avoir son message, la balle était dans son camp. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de faire le premier pas ? Comment arriver à faire le bon choix ?

*****

Le choix fut fait à sa place de manière brutale. Sa portière s'ouvrit violemment et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, un jet âcre lui inonda le visage, le faisant tousser et suffoquer. Il s'efforça de retenir sa respiration afin d'inhaler le moins possible de l'anesthésique et il tenta de porter la main à son arme mais, avant qu'il ait achevé ce geste, il sentit qu'on la lui enlevait : un homme qu'il n'avait même pas vu entrer dans l'habitacle était à ses côtés et, après avoir saisit l'arme, débouclait sa ceinture de sécurité. Il sentit une main qui fouillait dans sa poche et comprit qu'on lui arrachait son portable. Il essaya de se débattre tandis qu'on l'arrachait à son siège mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il se laissa propulser à l'intérieur d'un van qui venait de se garer à côté de son véhicule. Dans une demi-conscience il entendit un homme donner l'ordre de démarrer puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de rouler. Il était allongé dans un coin du van, la radio diffusait du rap à tue-tête : il avait toujours détesté cette musique. Ce soir, il avait une bonne raison pour ça. Il essaya de bouger prudemment les membres et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas entravé : ses ravisseurs semblaient bien sûrs d'eux !

Il entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses cils, feignant d'être toujours évanoui. Un homme était debout à l'avant du fourgon, s'accrochant aux sièges sur lesquels étaient assis deux autres individus. A sa ceinture était passée une arme que Don reconnut comme étant la sienne. Trois hommes, plus le chauffeur, cela faisait beaucoup ! Il décida d'attendre un peu, de récupérer ses forces avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, il ne leur laisserait pas le plaisir de le prendre sans se défendre. Qui pouvait l'avoir enlevé ? Il passa en revue les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait actuellement : rien qui pouvait laisser présager un tel risque : kidnapper un agent du F.B.I. était plutôt une manœuvre suicidaire ! Alors, une vengeance ? Un criminel qu'il aurait arrêté ? La famille d'un malfrat emprisonné ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrêt du van. Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre et le véhicule roula encore quelques mètres puis s'arrêta, moteur coupé. La portière latérale du van fut ouverte de l'extérieur. Don comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il devait saisir sa chance maintenant.

Il se détendit d'un seul coup, et, de ses deux poings réunis, il frappa à la nuque l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, l'étourdissant. Il essaya ensuite de se saisir de son arme mais, avant qu'il ait pu achever ce geste, l'un des hommes assis à l'avant était sur lui. Ils s'empoignèrent dans un corps à corps féroce. Don remonta son genou qui vint heurter violemment les testicules de celui qui tentait de le ceinturer. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et bascula sur le côté. L'agent se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers la portière ouverte, bousculant celui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et Don en profita pour s'extraire du véhicule et s'élancer à l'extérieur.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans un entrepôt. Il devait trouver la sortie, au plus vite ! Il contourna un camion frigorifique qui se trouvait-là, sur lequel était écrit : « Fields et fils, viande en gros ». Fébrilement, sa main alla chercher le biper à sa ceinture pour actionner le bouton de déclenchement du GPS : on pourrait ainsi le localiser, où qu'il soit. Heureusement, ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas penser à cet objet. Il le saisit, l'arma et le ramena dans sa poche tout en avançant à la recherche d'une issue.

« Attrapez-le bon sang !

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas attaché ?

- Ce truc était censé le faire dormir près d'une heure !

- Ne le laissez pas filer !

- Rappelez-vous qu'il me le faut vivant ! »

Il entendait les exclamations qui s'entrecroisaient. La dernière phrase le fit respirer : au moins, il savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Quoi que veuillent ses kidnappeurs, il n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer tout de suite et il comptait bien profiter de l'avantage, tout relatif, que cela lui donnait.

Comme il se retournait, un coup violent à la tempe le rejeta en arrière, à demi-inconscient : un cinquième homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu, sans doute resté dans l'entrepôt à attendre ses complices, venait de le frapper, l'envoyant au sol. Plus que la volonté, ce fut alors son entraînement de combattant, comme une seconde nature, qui prit le relais. Sa jambe se détendit alors, dure comme une barre à mine et son pied vint frapper ce nouvel agresseur juste sous la rotule. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra au sol en tenant son genou à deux mains. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le chauffeur et deux des autres hommes étaient sur lui.

Il sentit qu'on bloquait son bras dans une clé brutale et il hurla à son tour en sentant son épaule se déboîter sous la pression. Des larmes de souffrance se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage tandis que l'un des hommes le maintenait au sol d'un genou douloureusement enfoncé dans ses reins pendant que l'autre lui arrachait sa veste avant de lui tordre violemment les bras dans le dos. Des menottes vinrent encercler ses poignets, et un gémissement lui échappa lorsque ses tortionnaires les serrèrent au maximum. Puis ils le redressèrent sur les genoux.

Un coup de poing en plein visage lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis qu'un coup, porté à la nuque le précipitait à nouveau à terre. Il vit le sol venir à sa rencontre dans une brume ensanglantée.

« Ce salopard m'a niqué le genou ! » Un coup de pied dans les côtes vint ponctuer la réflexion.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Mort il ne nous sert à rien ! » Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Don se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

*****

Combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il reprit conscience ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il essaya de se redresser et le mouvement lui arracha une plainte : son épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il resta étendu, attendant que la douleur se calme, essayant d'analyser la situation.

Il était allongé sur un sol froid et dur et un vrombissement incessant, dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine, résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses poignets étaient étroitement entravés par des menottes et un bâillon obstruait sa bouche. Il secoua la tête, tentant de dissiper le voile qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ce mouvement déclencha une sourde douleur au niveau de la nuque et de la tempe. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait été frappé et aperçut qu'une traînée de sang sur le plancher où il gisait : apparemment sa blessure à la tempe avait beaucoup saigné et, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, elle ne saignait plus ; c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever en serrant les dents pour dompter la souffrance de son épaule blessée : il devait absolument faire le point sur sa situation. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pieds nus et que ses chevilles étaient entravées par une fine cordelette de nylon, serrée elle aussi au maximum. Décidément, ses ravisseurs avaient décidé de ne plus lui donner une chance cette fois-ci ! Au prix d'un terrible effort, il parvint à s'asseoir et s'appuya contre ce qui, dans un premier temps, lui sembla être un mur. Il regarda alors autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce : deux mètres sur trois à vue de nez, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement doué pour estimer les superficies. Il faisait frais, presque froid. Pas un meuble : au plafond, et sur les murs, une série de esses pendaient sur des sortes de portiques. Et le ronronnement ne cessait pas.

Un choc brutal le projeta au sol, lui occasionnant un nouvel élan de douleur à l'épaule. Il comprit alors : il se trouvait dans un camion réfrigéré qui roulait ! Qui roulait et dont la climatisation fonctionnait ! Don venait de se rendre compte que la température semblait avoir baissé depuis son réveil. Ou peut-être que, sous l'action conjuguée de la douleur et de la perte de sang, il était plus sensible au froid, d'autant qu'il avait fait extrêmement chaud ces derniers jours. Il réussit à nouveau à s'adosser à la paroi, serrant les dents pour résister aux longs élancements de son épaule. Malgré la douleur et l'inconfort de sa position, ses idées s'éclaircissaient, il lui semblait qu'il redevenait capable de penser.

Qui l'avait enlevé et pourquoi ? C'était la question qui le taraudait. Si on avait voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort. D'ailleurs, les mots surpris dans l'entrepôt semblaient confirmer qu'on n'en voulait pas à sa vie pour le moment. Mais que voulait-on de lui ? Où l'emmenait-on ? Il se mit à nouveau à passer en revue les dossiers sur lesquels il avait travaillés et ceux en cours, essayant de faire émerger un nom de cette trop longue liste.

Si seulement il avait pu joindre Charlie ! Celui-ci aurait bien trouvé un moyen de circonscrire cette liste à deux ou trois noms seulement. Cette pensée, à la fois logique et incongrue étant donné sa situation, fit dévier sa réflexion sur les réactions qu'allait engendrer sa disparition. Ses collègues allaient vite déclencher l'alerte : dès qu'ils se rendraient compte de son absence, ils partiraient en chasse. Et leur ténacité habituelle serait décuplée par la volonté de sortir un équipier d'une situation précaire. Bien évidemment, ils feraient appel à Charlie pour faire le tri auquel il pensait quelques secondes plus tôt et aussi pour permettre de le localiser.

Il eut alors l'une de ces intuitions fulgurantes auxquelles il avait appris à faire confiance : on ne l'emmenait nulle part ; on allait le détenir dans ce camion, sans doute celui qu'il avait entrevu dans l'entrepôt, pour égarer les recherches. Ses kidnappeurs avaient dû faire le même raisonnement que lui et aboutir aux mêmes conclusions : le F.B.I. allait solliciter l'aide de Charlie pour le retrouver et celui-ci aurait beaucoup plus de mal à le localiser s'il changeait sans arrêt d'endroit : il est en effet bien plus difficile de débusquer une proie en mouvement qu'une proie statique. Mais il pouvait avoir confiance : s'il y avait un homme au monde capable de cerner les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire, c'était Charlie. Et celui-ci serait d'autant plus efficace qu'il se sentirait plus impliqué.

Et si au contraire, cette implication trop profonde le perturbait au point qu'il en perdre son habituelle efficacité ? Don imaginait très bien l'angoisse qui serait celle de son frère lorsqu'il apprendrait son enlèvement. Il savait ce qu'il aurait ressenti à sa place. Peut-être au fond valait-il mieux qu'on ne le mêle pas à cette enquête. Comment, sensible comme il l'était, Charlie pourrait-il gérer un échec étant donné l'implication funeste que celui-ci risquait d'avoir ? Don savait très bien que jamais Charlie ne se pardonnerait de n'avoir pas pu permettre de le retrouver. Et son père ? Il avait toujours essayé de lui cacher les facettes les plus noires de son métier, sachant combien ce père aimant pourrait s'inquiéter s'il était au courant de certains détails. Comment allait-il supporter la disparition de son fils ? Il ne voulait pas que sa famille souffre à cause de lui.

Le camion freina brutalement. Don fut à nouveau douloureusement projeté au sol. Il gémit. Il sentait le sang couler sur ses poignets entamés par l'acier des menottes trop serrées. La cordelette de nylon commençait à s'incruster dans les chairs de ses chevilles ajoutant à son calvaire. Il se doutait que celui-ci ne faisait malheureusement que commencer, sans soupçonner pour autant ce qu'il allait endurer dans les heures à venir.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le méli-mélo des chapitres 6 et 7. Dans un premier temps j'avais posté le chapitre 7 après le 5. Cela n'est pas gênant parce qu'ils sont déconnectés mais par la suite cela aurait nuit à la compréhension de l'histoire puisque Charlie se serait retrouvé être au courant de l'enlèvement de son frère par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Et les esprits cartésiens que nous sommes tous auraient eu du mal alors à trouver une quelconque cohérence dans la narration. J'ai donc remis tout ça en ordre et voici la suite: oui j'ai vérifié c'est bien le bon chapitre au bon endroit._**

**_Et merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, c'est important pour être encouragée à continuer._**

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Dans Los Angeles._

Alan raccrocha son téléphone d'un geste impatient et consulta sa montre : il était déjà près de dix heures trente et c'était la troisième fois qu'il laissait un message à Don, toujours sans réponse. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il se sentait confusément inquiet. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à joindre son fils, toujours si occupé.

Il avait tenté de l'appeler dès huit heures, sûr qu'à cette heure-là il ne risquait plus de le réveiller après sa courte nuit. Environ une heure après, il avait de nouveau essayé et puis, libéré par l'annulation d'un rendez-vous, il venait à nouveau de tenter sa chance. Toujours pas de réponse. Il avait beau se raisonner en se disant que, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, il en aurait été le premier informé, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette espèce d'angoisse qui le poursuivait depuis le matin : cette impression qu'une catastrophe était en marche dont rien ne pourrait arrêter la progression.

Après tout, puisqu'il était désormais libre jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, il pouvait bien en avoir le cœur net. Il décida donc de se rendre au siège du F.B.I. pour y voir son fils : ainsi, si l'absence de réponse venait du fait que ce dernier refusait de lui parler, craignant peut-être un sermon, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter s'il se présentait devant lui. Evidemment Don risquait de s'agacer de voir son père débarquer sans prévenir, telle une mère poule soucieuse de l'absence d'un de ses poussins, mais Alan était prêt à en courir le risque.

De toute façon, il savait très bien comment gérer les colères de son garçon. Il suffisait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse à sa présence : une invitation à déjeuner par exemple. Bon, évidemment, il était encore un peu tôt pour déjeuner, mais il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'étant libre (ce qui était vrai), il venait s'enquérir de l'heure à laquelle un déjeuner commun serait éventuellement possible. Et puis, la circulation étant ce jour-là plutôt dense, il mettrait bien trois quart d'heures avant d'arriver au F.B.I. et sa demande semblerait alors moins incongrue.

_Siège du F.B.I._

Après avoir retiré un badge visiteur à l'accueil, Alan s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui montait à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Don. Il pénétra dans le lieu qui lui était devenu si familier et chercha à localiser son fils. Il n'était pas à son bureau et il ne l'apercevait dans aucune des pièces dont les baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur l'alignement central des box.

« Tiens M. Eppes… Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Comment va Don ?

L'apparition brusque de David Sinclair et de Colby Granger auprès de lui le fit tressaillir. Puis, l'étrangeté de la question qui venait de lui être posée lui apparut soudain.

- Comment ça : comment va Don ? demanda-t-il, le cœur étreint par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ben oui, reprit Colby. Il a quoi exactement ? Il semblait pourtant en forme hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Don n'est pas là ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez : son arrêt maladie nous est parvenu vers sept heures trente. Il est arrêté pour cinq jours. Je croyais qu'il était chez vous d'ailleurs puisque le fax venait du bureau de Charlie.

- Du bureau de Charlie ?… A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vu Don ce matin, alors peut-être que… Excusez-moi. »

Son portable venait de sonner, il s'aperçut que l'appel venait de Charlie et décrocha, fébrile :

« Charlie ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, je suis au F.B.I et…

- Tu es où ?

Alan eut un choc en percevant une véritable panique dans la voix de son cadet.

- Je suis au bureau, je voulais voir Don et David me dit qu'il est malade.

- Oui, c'est un peu compliqué. Rentre à la maison qu'on en parle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute papa, il faut que je te parle, maintenant. Dis à David, dis lui que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Papa, tu dois rentrer. Je t'attends à la maison. Et… papa…

- Oui ?

- Surtout fais en sorte que ni David ni Colby ne t'accompagnent.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux agents qui avaient suivi la conversation à la fois intrigués et inquiets.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit David, alarmé par la soudaine pâleur qui avait envahi le teint d'Alan.

- Oui, oui… Enfin je crois. Charlie m'attend à la maison.

- Don est là-bas ?

- Sans doute. Je n'y comprends rien. En tout cas, il se passe quelque chose.

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous accompagne ? proposa Colby.

- Surtout pas !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, enfin… vous avez sans doute mieux à faire. Ecoutez, je vous tiens au courant. A plus tard. »

Il sortit, laissant les deux agents passablement désarçonnés.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? demanda Colby à son équipier.

- Pas grand-chose mais ça me paraît louche tout de même.

- Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Don, quelque chose que ni Alan ni Charlie ne voudraient que l'on sache ?

- En tout cas, Alan n'avait pas l'air au courant non plus.

- Oui, tout de même, ça me paraît bizarre.

- Tu as raison, dit David en se dirigeant vers le bureau et en décrochant le téléphone.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je lance une recherche sur la voiture de Don. On verra bien.

- Attends… Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Tu imagines la réaction de Don s'il l'apprend ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Toi aussi tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais de là à…

- Ecoute, si on se plante, on en sera quitte pour un savon. Et si vraiment il est arrivé quelque chose, tu sais bien que, plus tôt on le saura, plus vite on pourra se mettre en chasse et plus on aura de chance de succès.

- D'accord. Vas-y. »

A onze heures trente, l'agent David Sinclair, du bureau du F.B.I de Los Angeles lançait une recherche sur un véhicule tout terrain de couleur noire dont il précisa soigneusement l'immatriculation et les caractéristiques à son interlocuteur. A onze heures quarante cinq, un appel en provenance de la police locale lui apprit que le véhicule avait été localisé devant un cinéma : aucun mouvement alentours. Colby et lui se précipitèrent à l'adresse indiquée.

*****

_Maison des Eppes_

Alan arriva chez lui dans un état d'inquiétude extrême. Don malade ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé. Don détestait par-dessus tout être malade ou diminué et il faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Si vraiment il avait dû s'arrêter, c'est que son état était sérieux. Mais était-il vraiment malade ? Que cachait la panique perceptible dans la voix de Charlie ? Si la maladie de Don était grave à ce point, il aurait été hospitalisé et lui-même aurait été prévenu. Il ne parvenait plus à se raisonner et se laissait aller aux théories les plus pessimistes. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer son véhicule à clé et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Donnie ? Charlie ? Vous êtes-là ? »

Il se rua à l'étage, vers la chambre qu'occupait Don lorsqu'il couchait chez eux, son ancienne chambre d'enfant. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il y trouverait son fils endormi. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait lorsqu'il constata que la chambre était vide. A moins que Don ne se soit assoupi dans une autre pièce…

« Papa, c'est toi ? »

La voix de Charlie, lui parvenant du bas de l'escalier le stoppa dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les autres portes.

« Oui Charlie, j'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il en dévalant les marches. Où est Donnie ? Où est-il ? »

Le visage décomposé de son fils le stoppa net à trois marches du bas de l'escalier, figé. La peur se mit à lui tordre le ventre : un simple coup d'œil sur Charlie lui confirmait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, d'irrémédiable peut-être.

« Parle Charlie ! Dis-moi où est ton frère !

- Viens t'asseoir par ici.

- Je ne veux pas m'asseoir c'est clair ! Je ne suis pas un vieil impotent que l'on doit ménager ! Je veux savoir où est mon fils et je veux le savoir maintenant, tu m'entends !

- On l'a enlevé.

- Comment ? Mais non… c'est… c'est impossible !

- Malheureusement non.

- Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?

- Un homme m'attendait à l'université. »

Entraînant son père vers le salon, Charlie entreprit de lui raconter par le détail ce qu'il savait. C'était finalement si peu de choses. L'homme lui avait expliqué qu'ils attendaient de lui qu'il craque un code dont il avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un code militaire. Il était évident que, quel que soit ce que recherchaient ces hommes, ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour mettre leurs projets à exécution.

« On doit prévenir David et Colby. Ils sauront quoi faire !

- Non papa, non ! Il m'a prévenu que si le F.B.I était alerté, Don en subirait les conséquences !

- Et que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Leur décrypter leur maudit code et l'échanger contre mon frère !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il le libèreront lorsqu'ils auront ce qu'ils voudront ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je refuse de mettre la vie de mon frère en danger !

- Ton frère est aussi mon fils je te rappelle ! N'as-tu donc rien appris de lui depuis le temps que vous travaillez ensemble ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais très bien que, dans la majorité des cas, lorsque les ravisseurs ont obtenu gain de cause, ils tuent leur otage pour ne pas laisser de témoin.

- Oui et dans beaucoup de cas, lorsque la famille de coopère pas, ils le tuent aussi, avant même la fin du délai accordé.

- Toi qui es expert en probabilités : à ton avis, quelle est celle qui a le plus fort pourcentage de se vérifier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te dise quelles sont les probabilités pour Don de se sortir indemne de cette épreuve ?

- Charlie, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non je ne le sais pas. Et si tu veux savoir, je ne te comprends pas non plus. Cet homme m'a donné soixante-douze heures pour craquer le code et j'ai l'intention de le faire. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon frère sur des probabilités, c'est clair ?

- Et si tu te trompes…

- Je ne peux pas me tromper tu m'entends ! Je ne le peux pas ! »

La voix de Charlie dérapait dans les aigus, indiquant son degré de nervosité, à la limite de l'hystérie. Alan comprit qu'il devait temporiser s'il ne voulait pas voir son fils perdre totalement son sang froid.

« D'accord Charlie, on fait comme tu veux. Au moins pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu exiges d'avoir la preuve que ton frère est encore vivant et qu'il est bien traité.

- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu laisses le F.B.I. en dehors de tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai ce qui est le mieux pour ton frère.

- Alors j'y vais : je dois me remettre au travail si je veux avoir une chance d'aboutir.

- C'est ça, vas-y. Et… Charlie…

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère va s'en sortir, tu verras.

- Le ciel t'entende ! »

Charlie s'engouffra dans le garage et Alan resta quelques minutes prostré sur le canapé où il avait pris place : son petit garçon aux mains de malfrats prêts à tout ! Comment pourrait-il supporter cette incertitude : ne pas savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était bien traité.

La vie était bizarre : il s'était parfois inquiété de la possibilité que l'on cherche à kidnapper Charlie à cause des ses grandes capacités. Un cerveau comme le sien était incomparable et plus d'une organisation, amie ou non, aurait été heureuse d'en profiter. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une seconde, imaginé que l'on pourrait enlever Don.

Oh bien sûr, depuis qu'il était entré au F.B.I, il avait bien pensé qu'il pourrait être blessé ou pire, mais kidnappé, ça non ! Peut-être justement parce qu'il était du F.B.I. : qui serait assez inconscient pour tenter un tel coup, sachant que cela jetterait sur ses traces l'une des meilleure police du monde ? Et voilà que c'était ce qui arrivait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire pour que son garçon lui soit rendu sain et sauf ?

Il se leva lourdement et se dirigea vers le bahut sur lequel trônaient les photos qui figeaient tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Sa main tremblante s'empara d'un portrait de Don à sa sortie de Quantico. Il posait fièrement devant l'objectif, la main sur sa toute nouvelle arme, sa plaque crânement accrochée au tee-shirt marqué à l'effigie de l'agence où il venait d'être accepté avec les félicitations. Il se souvenait d'avoir été si fier de lui, lui l'ancien activiste qui s'était tellement opposé à cette administration où ce jour-là son fils aîné faisait ses premiers pas. Son doigt couru le long du visage qui lui souriait sur le papier glacé. Son petit, son garçon à lui, l'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie, lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour la première fois dans ses bras, petit paquet hurleur auquel il avait juré de toujours le protéger, de toujours faire de son mieux pour lui.

Alan reposa le cadre, la main plus sûre, le visage marqué d'une farouche détermination. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta la maison rapidement.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Rues de Los Angeles_

David et Colby s'étaient rapidement rendus sur les lieux où la voiture de Don avait été signalée. A leur arrivée, un officier de police leur indiqua que le véhicule était garé normalement et n'avait subi aucun dommage. Les deux agents s'approchèrent et David tenta d'ouvrir la portière conducteur, sans grande conviction. A sa vive stupeur, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans problème. Colby fit la même constatation côté passager : perplexes, les deux hommes comprirent que le véhicule n'était pas fermé à clé, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de leur collègue. Leur perplexité s'accrut puis se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les clés étaient restées sur le contact : apparemment, Don avait quitté la voiture précipitamment sans avoir l'opportunité de la fermer. De là à conclure qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de son plein gré…

« Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? demanda David.

- Rien du tout, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Aucune trace de lutte, rien…

- Non bien sûr. Mais tu imagines Don abandonnant son véhicule avec les clés sur le contact toi ?

- Pas une seconde !

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer alors ?

- Ça je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le savoir, figure-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ?

- D'abord je vais demander qu'on remorque la voiture jusqu'au garage : peut-être les techniciens y découvriront-ils quelque chose. Ensuite…

- Ensuite quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien à vrai dire. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir ce qui est arrivé.

- A mon avis, il y a au moins une personne qui le sait.

- Qui donc ?

- Charlie.

- Tu as raison. Et bien, allons lui demander ce qu'il sait.

- Hum… Tu connais Charlie, s'il a décidé de ne rien dire…

- Enfin, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, il nous le dirait tout de même.

- Oui, sauf si on lui a demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Ecoute David, tu penses comme moi qu'il est vraisemblablement arrivé quelque chose de pas clair à Don.

- Et bien ça paraît assez vraisemblable.

- Attends : hier soir il était en pleine forme et ce matin Charlie nous faxe un arrêt de travail de cinq jours, ça te paraît logique ça ? Et pourquoi cet arrêt vient-il de Charlie ? Don aurait pu appeler non ? Tu crois un instant qu'il puisse se sentir si mal qu'il n'en soit pas capable ?

- A mon avis, s'il se sentait si mal que ça, il serait à l'hôpital. Je l'ai vu travailler avec plus de trente-neuf de fièvre une fois. Il a fallu que le patron se fâche pour qu'il consente à quitter le bureau. Et il était de retour à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard !

- On est bien d'accord. Donc cet arrêt maladie sent mauvais. Et puisque c'est Charlie qui l'a faxé…

- Charlie sait quelque chose. Mais c'est là que je ne te suis plus. Jamais Charlie ne mettrait son frère en danger, il l'adore.

- Justement. Et si on faisait pression sur lui ?

- Je vois, du genre : si tu parles au F.B.I., ton frère est mort !

- Tout juste.

- Seulement, dans ce cas, rien ne le fera parler. Lorsque Charlie a quelque chose dans la tête…

- Tu as raison. On aura du mal à le convaincre que, si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, il fait le mauvais choix.

- Alors quoi ?

- Attends, et si on essayait de localiser le portable de Don ? Il n'est pas dans la voiture n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je n'ai pas regardé en détail.

Mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à fouiller, que Colby poussa un soupir de découragement en plongeant le bras sous le siège passager. Il en ramena le portable de son collègue et les deux agents échangèrent un regard pessimiste : une autre chance de comprendre qui s'évanouissait. Soudain David eut comme une illumination :

- Et son biper ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Non ! Attends, cherchons bien ! »

Les deux agents fouillèrent minutieusement l'habitacle et se retrouvèrent bredouilles. Le biper dont disposait chaque agent n'était pas là. Or une touche permettait, en cas de danger, de déclencher un signal GPS permettant de retrouver l'agent.

« Si Don a son biper avec lui, ça pourrait être notre chance.

- Tu veux essayer de le localiser ?

- Tout juste.

- Mais s'il a vraiment été enlevé, ses ravisseurs l'auront coupé, à moins qu'ils ne soient complètement idiots.

- Ils le sont peut-être. D'ailleurs si vraiment ils s'en sont pris à lui, ça ne prouve pas une très grande intelligence si tu veux mon avis.

- De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre à tenter le coup. J'appelle le bureau pour qu'ils lancent la recherche le temps qu'on y retourne. »

Tout en regagnant la voiture, David lança l'appel annoncé et les deux agents reprirent le chemin du bureau.

« Il y a encore une chose qui m'étonne, dit soudain Colby.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu as remarqué l'orientation de la voiture ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, elle était garée dans la direction de la maison de Charlie.

- Et alors ?

- Ça me paraît bizarre. Si Don rentrait chez lui et elle aurait dû être dans le sens inverse.

- Rien n'indique qu'il rentrait chez lui. On n'a aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il a disparu. Ce pouvait être hier soir ou ce matin.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs c'est un détail. Par contre, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Il est certain que, s'il s'était senti en danger, il aurait passé un appel. Conclusion…

- Il ne s'est pas senti en danger.

- Tout ça est bizarre.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon surtout. »

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à leur immeuble, chacun ressassant ses propres pensées, inquiets du sort réservé à leur ami.

*****

_Siège du F.B.I._

La première personne qu'ils virent en entrant dans le bureau, c'était Alan. Un seul coup d'œil à son visage défait leur confirma que leurs craintes n'étaient pas vaines.

« Je dois vous parler, tout de suite.

- C'est au sujet de Don ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Et bien, disons que le coup de fil de Charlie tout à l'heure, nous a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Venez par ici, ajouta David en entraînant Alan dans une petite pièce à l'écart.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il, reprit Colby lorsqu'ils furent installés.

La voix d'Alan tremblait lorsqu'il avoua :

- Don a été enlevé.

- C'est bien ce qu'on craignait.

- Comment ça ?

- On a retrouvé sa voiture garé à une dizaine de minutes de chez vous, portières ouvertes et clés sur le contact. Don n'aurait jamais été aussi négligent à moins d'y avoir été contraint.

- Vous avez retrouvé sa voiture ? Est-ce que… ? Alan n'arrivait pas à terminer la question mais les deux hommes comprirent tout de suite ce qui le préoccupait.

- Non, rassurez-vous, rien n'indique que Don soit blessé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. On a dû le menacer d'une arme pour qu'il obéisse mais, apparemment, on ne lui a fait aucun mal.

David se retint d'ajouter : en tout cas à ce moment-là.

- Dieu soit loué !

- Et maintenant, si vous nous racontiez ce que vous savez.

- Juste ce que Charlie m'a dit. Un homme est venu le trouver ce matin à l'université pour lui dire que lui et ses complices détenaient Don et qu'ils exigeaient de Charlie qu'il décrypte un code pour eux en échange de son frère. Il lui a donné le certificat médical que vous avez reçu en lui ordonnant de vous le faxer et a instamment demandé que le F.B.I. ne soit pas mis au courant de l'enlèvement, sous peine de s'en prendre à Don.

- Et Charlie a décidé de jouer le jeu ?

- Il est terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son frère. Il se sent fautif de ce qui arrive. Il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire.

- Et pourtant vous êtes là.

- Oui, parce que j'ai le sentiment que jamais ces hommes ne relâcheront mon fils, que Charlie parvienne ou non à faire ce qu'ils lui demandent. Je sais que Don souhaiterait que vous soyez mis au courant.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix M. Eppes. Et ce d'autant plus que nous nous doutions déjà de quelque chose et que nous n'aurions pas lâché l'affaire, avec ou sans votre accord.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tout d'abord, Charlie vous a-t-il dit quelle preuve il avait que son frère était détenu par ces hommes ?

- Ils lui ont remis son insigne.

- Mais lui ont-ils apporté la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous pensez que… Alan était devenu livide.

- Non, non, rassurez-vous. C'est la procédure. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à Don, pas pour l'instant. Ils ont tout intérêt à le garder en vie tant que Charlie n'a pas rempli son office. Après…

- Après, ils le tueront, c'est ce que vous pensez n'est-ce pas ?

- M. Eppes, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous mentir. C'est en effet le plus probable. Il leur sera difficile de relâcher quelqu'un qui pourrait les identifier, qui plus est, un agent fédéral. Ses chances d'être libéré ne sont pas nulles mais…

- C'est pourquoi vous avez bien fait de venir nous trouver. Ensemble nous trouverons une solution. »

A ce moment-là, un agent entra dans la pièce, les interrompant.

« Agent Sinclair, nous avons localisé le biper.

- Quoi ? Je viens avec vous !

- De quel biper s'agit-il ? s'enquit Alan auprès de Colby, resté près de lui.

- De celui de Don. Nous avions lancé une recherche lorsque nous avons retrouvé son véhicule.

- Mais alors, vous allez le retrouver.

- Ne vous emballez pas. Rien ne dit qu'il a toujours son biper sur lui.

- Mais c'est possible n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Ecoutez M. Eppes, attendez-nous là. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant. »

Colby quitta à son tour la pièce, mécontent de lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé un tel espoir à Alan, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire part de sa réserve. Que le portable ait été localisé n'indiquait pas forcément que Don était au même endroit : on avait pu le jeter n'importe où. Et même si l'otage était là, rien n'indiquait qu'il serait encore vivant. Il était tout de même bizarre que les ravisseurs n'aient pas pensé à se débarrasser de l'objet. Mais comment se résoudre à infliger ce raisonnement à un père en proie à l'angoisse ?

*****

_Un entrepôt dans la zone portuaire_

Un groupe d'intervention mené par les deux agents se rendit immédiatement à l'adresse localisée. C'était un entrepôt dans la zone portuaire, un de ces nombreux bâtiments désaffectés qui abritaient régulièrement les opérations les plus louches.

L'édifice fut encerclé puis investi rapidement. La déconvenue de David et Colby fut complète lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Un van était abandonné au milieu. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers lui en lançant les sommations d'usage : aucune réponse. Les portières ouvertes révélaient qu'il n'était pas occupé.

Ils rengainèrent leurs armes tandis que le groupe se dispersait, à la recherche d'indices.

« Agent Sinclair !

- Oui ?

- On m'indique que le biper est toujours dans le bâtiment.

- Quoi ?

- D'après le technicien, le signal vient d'ici.

- Attends une seconde. »

Colby s'empara de son téléphone et appuya sur une touche. Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle sortait d'un amas d'immondices accumulé le long d'une paroi, non loin du van. Colby se pencha et tira sur un bout de tissu roulé en boule : c'était une veste.

« C'est celle de Don, je la reconnais, s'exclama Colby. Et voici son biper, ajouta-t-il d'une voix découragée en retirant l'objet de la poche de la veste.

- Et là, on dirait ses chaussures, renchérit David la voix blanche.

- Ce sont bien les siennes, confirma Colby qui s'était baissé pour examiner la trouvaille de son équipier.

- Agent Sinclair, on dirait qu'il y a du sang ici ! »

David et Colby se précipitèrent vers le policier qui venait de les interpeller. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une flaque noirâtre qui maculait le sol à quelques mètres du van. David se baissa et effleura la tache du bout des doigts.

« C'est bien du sang ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard angoissé : la veste, les chaussures et cette flaque de sang, tout indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible à cet endroit. Don y était venu, c'était certain, mais qu'était-il advenu de lui ? Ils continuèrent la fouille de longues minutes, terriblement inquiets de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir, s'attendant, à chaque instant à trouver le corps de leur ami recroquevillé dans un coin du bâtiment. Finalement, avec un soupir de soulagement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'en était rien. Mais l'angoisse n'avait pas disparu pour autant : si Don avait été tué, rien n'empêchait ses meurtriers de se débarrasser du corps dans l'océan à moins de cent mètres de là. Et dans ce cas, qui sait si on le retrouverait un jour ?

D'un autre côté, rien n'indiquait que le sang était le sien : le prélèvement effectué permettrait d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient l'intuition que c'était le cas. Ils espéraient simplement que leur équipier était simplement blessé : il y avait vraisemblablement eu lutte mais cela n'impliquait pas forcément que le pire ce soit produit. D'ailleurs, pour tuer un homme on n'a pas besoin de le dépouiller de ses vêtements : le pourquoi de ce geste ne leur apparaissait pas, mais il semblait plutôt pencher vers l'hypothèse que Don était toujours en vie.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux le cœur lourd, laissant les techniciens prendre possession du site à la recherche d'éventuels indices qui leur permettraient de trouver une piste. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Tous les deux pensaient à leur ami, prisonnier de gens sans scrupule qui n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à l'éliminer s'ils se sentaient menacés.

Ce ne fut qu'à leur arrivée qu'ils songèrent soudain qu'Alan devait les attendre à l'étage, à la fois angoissé et plein d'espoir. Ils se regardèrent, chacun cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre la solution pour rendre le moins dur possible le coup qu'ils allaient asséner à cet homme. Il espérait de bonnes nouvelles de son fils et ils n'avaient à lui apporter que de nouvelles angoisses. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler du sang retrouvé dans l'entrepôt : après tout, tant que l'on était pas certain qu'il s'agissait de celui de Don, pourquoi inquiéter son père encore davantage ?

*****

_Siège du F.B.I._

Ils étaient à peine sortis de l'ascenseur que déjà Alan était auprès d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui dire un mot : il lut sur leurs visages qu'ils n'avaient rien. Il se contenta alors de les regarder et il virent que dans ses yeux venait de s'éteindre une lueur tandis que son visage se décomposait. Colby n'eut que le temps de le rattraper alors qu'il chancelait. Les deux hommes le soutirent jusqu'à la salle de repos et l'obligèrent à absorber une tasse de café.

« Vous allez mieux ? questionna David d'un ton anxieux.

- Oui ça va maintenant. Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

- Alors, vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

- Et bien, on a retrouvé des vêtements appartenant à Don mais…

- Des vêtements ?

- Oui, sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas M. Eppes, je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Mais il y a un point positif, ajouta Colby, s'efforçant de prendre un ton encourageant. Cela veut dire que Don est vraisemblablement toujours vivant.

- Vraisemblablement…, la voix d'Alan était presqu'inaudible.

- Ecoutez M. Eppes, vous savez bien qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à l'éliminer avant que Charlie n'ait fini son analyse.

- Je sais bien. Mais pourquoi lui enlever ses chaussures ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit ? »

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, courbé sur son fauteuil. Les deux agents ne savaient plus comment réagir devant la douleur de cet homme qu'ils appréciaient. Que dire pour le réconforter ? Comment lui apporter un espoir qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas ?

Et puis Alan se redressa, au prix d'un effort surhumain : il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller au désespoir : pas encore. Son fils était vivant, quelque part, et il était de son devoir de tout faire pour le ramener à la maison. Ce n'était pas en gémissant qu'il y arriverait.

« Et le biper ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

- Il était dans la poche de la veste.

- Ah… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut que Charlie coopère avec nous. Les ravisseurs vont garder le contact avec lui. Il doit exiger une preuve que Don est toujours en vie.

- Et s'ils refusent ?

- Ils ne refuseront pas si il déclare qu'il ne fera plus rien tant qu'il n'aura pas cette preuve.

- Et s'ils s'en prennent à Don ?

- M. Eppes, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ça pourrait arriver, c'est un risque à courir. Mais c'est notre seule chance de remonter la piste.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais parler à Charlie.

- Nous vous accompagnons. »

Les trois hommes quittèrent ensemble le bureau, bien décidés à faire front commun pour obtenir la preuve que rien n'était encore perdu.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour les reviews._

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Maison des Eppes_

Charlie était plongé dans des calculs élaborés, s'absorbant dans sa tâche pour éviter de penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail, essayant vainement d'occulter le sort réservé à son frère. Mais, régulièrement, des images venaient perturber sa réflexion et il perdait le fil. Il se rendait compte du danger mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Son esprit ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son frère : comment allait-il ? Où était-il ? Etait-il convenablement traité ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, aux mains de ces malfrats depuis au moins sept heures (il s'était rendu compte qu'il ignorait totalement à quel moment on avait enlevé Don). Comptait-il sur lui pour aider à le retrouver ? Et lui, Charlie, faisait-il le bon choix en décidant de laisser le F.B.I. à l'écart ? N'était-ce pas son père qui avait raison ? Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'être totalement investi dans le décodage qui était pourtant le seul moyen de s'assurer que son frère serait libéré.

Mais le libèrerait-on vraiment ? Les mots d'Alan résonnaient dans sa tête : « dans la majorité des cas, lorsque les ravisseurs ont obtenu gain de cause, ils tuent leur otage pour ne pas laisser de témoin ». Il savait que c'était la réalité. Mais quel autre choix avait-il que de jouer le jeu ? Travers lui avait donné rendez-vous à son bureau à seize heures, lui intimant d'avoir à ce moment-là des résultats concrets à lui fournir. Comment serait-il capable d'y arriver alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilée ?

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa les coudes sur son bureau, en proie à une panique grandissante : il avait l'impression que, quelque part, son frère l'appelait au secours, comptait sur lui pour le sortir du pétrin et qu'il ne faisait rien dans ce sens.

« Charlie, tu es là ? »

La voix de son père le fit sursauter. Il se souvint alors s'être demandé où celui-ci avait disparu : il l'avait cherché quelque temps auparavant ; il avait besoin de discuter avec lui, de se justifier à nouveau de son refus d'avertir le F.B.I. Mais Alan n'était nulle part. Il s'était alors dit que son père avait besoin de solitude, préférant ne pas afficher son désarroi devant lui, cela lui ressemblait tellement !

« Je suis là papa ! Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir ! s'exclama-t-il sans se retourner lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de son père : comment réussir à lui avouer qu'il se sentait impuissant à trouver la solution qui pouvait leur rendre Don ?

« Charlie, écoute… »

Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'Alan n'était pas seul. David et Colby venaient d'entrer derrière lui.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Tu les as prévenus ? Papa ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire.

- Non Charlie, je n'ai rien promis.

- Tu m'as dit que…

- Je t'ai dit que je ferai ce qui était le mieux pour ton frère et, à mon avis, le mieux était de prévenir le F.B.I.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui !

- Charlie, ils disent toujours ça, intervint Colby. C'est ce qui leur permet de s'assurer la collaboration entière des familles.

- Mais le plus souvent, ajouta David, ça ne change rien. S'ils ont décidé de maltraiter leur otage, ils le feront, quoi qu'il se passe : ils trouveront toujours une justification pour ça.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? s'emporta Charlie.

- C'est leur technique, reprit son collègue, faire en sorte que ce soient les victimes qui se sentent coupables.

- Ecoute-les Charlie, reprit Alan. Je sais que tu es terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à ton frère. Crois-moi, je le suis tout autant que toi. Don est mon fils avant d'être ton frère. Mais je ne pense pas que jouer le jeu de ses ravisseurs soit le meilleur moyen de le sauver. Tu viens toi-même d'avouer que tu n'es pas sûr de trouver la solution qu'ils te demandent. Que feront-ils alors ?

- Tu as raison, admit Charlie d'une voix tremblante. Mais papa, j'ai si peur, si peur pour lui ! »

Il s'abattit en pleurant dans les bras de son père qui le serra longuement contre lui :

« Ça va aller Charlie, tu verras. A nous tous on arrivera bien à le sortir de là. Mais il ne faut surtout pas baisser les bras.

- Tu as raison, répéta Charlie en se reprenant. Il s'efforça de raffermir sa voix et demanda aux deux agents :

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Avant tout, dis-nous exactement ce que tu sais. Alan nous en a retracé les grandes lignes, mais on aimerait l'entendre de ta bouche. »

*****

Charlie leur narra alors son entrevue avec le dénommé Travers, les menaces que celui-ci avaient proférées à l'encontre de Don et le travail qu'il lui avait confié.

« Il t'a remis l'insigne de Don ? Tu l'as ici ?

- Oui. Tiens. Que veux-tu en faire ?

Puis, voyant Colby déposer le porte-carte dans un petit sac plastique qu'il avait retiré de sa poche :

- Oh ! tu veux voir si vous trouvez ses empreintes ?

- Et surtout si elles sont dans notre fichier.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances pour qu'il ait commis une telle imprudence.

- Peut-être pas, intervint David, mais on ne perdra rien à essayer. Bon, est-ce qu'il t'a dit dans quelles conditions Don avait été enlevé, à quel moment ?

- Rien du tout : c'est forcément entre le moment où il a quitté la maison et sept heures ce matin.

- Il est parti à quelle heure ?

Colby s'adressait à Alan qui, d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre qu'il l'ignorait.

- Il devait être aux alentours de une heure quinze. Et attends…

Charlie se précipita vers son téléphone et interrogea la mémoire :

- C'est ça, il m'a appelé à une heure vingt-sept !

- Il t'a appelé ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Vous veniez de vous quitter ! s'étonna David.

- Nous nous étions disputés…

La voix de Charlie tremblait.

- Il m'a laissé un message.

- Un message ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pris son appel. »

Il jeta un regard contrit et inquiet vers son père.

« J'étais encore trop énervé par notre accrochage, je me suis dit que je le rappellerais plus tard.

- Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi la voiture était dans cette direction, dit soudain Colby.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Alan.

- Oui, lorsque nous avons retrouvé sa voiture, elle était garée en direction de chez vous. Ça nous avait paru bizarre mais bon, ça ne semblait pas non plus essentiel.

- Vous pensez qu'il était en train de revenir ici ? la voix de Charlie était atone.

- C'est vraisemblable. Vous vous êtes disputés. Il a fait demi-tour pour revenir s'expliquer puis il s'est arrêté pour t'appeler et vérifier que tu étais toujours debout.

- Ou, inversement, il a appelé puis fait demi-tour parce que tu ne répondais pas, compléta David.

- Et pendant qu'il était arrêté, ses ravisseurs en ont profité pour passer à l'attaque.

- Ça veut dire que, si j'avais répondu rien ne se serait passé ? Que sans notre dispute…

- Arrête Charlie, ce que tu fais-là est stupide. Ces hommes n'ont pas monté leur plan en cinq minutes. Hier ou aujourd'hui, ils auraient enlevé Don pour s'assurer ta collaboration. Et une dispute n'y aurait rien changé, tenta de le raisonner David.

Mais Charlie semblait de pas entendre, il continuait à parler, sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier :

- Il revenait et il voulait me parler. Il m'a appelé et je n'ai pas décroché. Oh Seigneur ! Si ça se trouve, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler et j'ai refusé son dernier appel. Comment est-ce que je pourrai me pardonner ça hein ? Dites-le moi vous autres.

- Cesse de dire des sottises Charlie, ça n'avance à rien !

La voix d'Alan, cinglante, fit sortir Charlie de cet espèce d'état second dans lequel il se trouvait.

- D'autant, ajouta Colby, que je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. A mon avis, ses ravisseurs devaient le suivre, attendant l'occasion de s'emparer de lui.

- Mais si j'avais répondu…

- Et alors ? Au pire tu aurais assisté à son enlèvement en direct.

- Justement, j'aurais pu alerter les secours plus vite et …

- Charlie, avec des si et des mais, on referait le monde ! Alors arrête. Tu n'es coupable de rien, mais si tu es incapable de t'en convaincre, tu vas te détruire et ça n'aidera pas ton frère.

Le ton de David était ferme.

- C'est vrai. Excusez-moi mais, quand je pense à ce que Don est peut-être en train de vivre…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Ça non plus ça n'avance à rien Charlie. Ce n'est pas en se lamentant qu'on le sortira de ce guêpier.

- Mais que dois-je faire ?

- Ce Travers, il a bien dû prévoir de reprendre contact avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où tu en es ?

- On doit se retrouver à mon bureau à seize heures.

- Pourquoi pas ici ?

- Aucune idée. Il s'est peut-être dit que l'université était un endroit plus sûr parce que plus difficile à surveiller. Je n'en sais rien en fait.

- De toute façon, ça n'a pas grande importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu exiges de lui la preuve que Don est encore en vie.

- Mais quel genre de preuve ?

- Demande à lui parler !

- Et s'ils s'en prennent à Don parce que je ne joue pas le jeu ?

- Ecoute Charlie, comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton père, c'est malheureusement un risque qu'il nous faut courir si nous voulons avoir une chance de renouer la piste. Pour le moment on n'a rien ! Nous avons retrouvé des traces dans un entrepôt sur la zone portuaire mais ça ne mène nulle part. Alors, il faut les obliger à bouger.

- De toute façon, il est logique que tu t'assures que ton frère va bien. Ils ont forcément dû prévoir cette éventualité.

- Sans doute oui.

Charlie n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Et toi papa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense comme eux Charlie. Si vos déductions sont exactes, voilà maintenant un peu plus de douze heures que ton frère est entre leurs mains. Il faut qu'on sache s'il est en vie.

- Même si c'est risqué pour lui ?

- Même si c'est risqué pour lui, oui.

Alan s'efforçait de rendre sa voix ferme, mais Charlie décela la fêlure au fond, et il comprit que son père vivait le même calvaire que lui, peut-être pire encore parce que, comme il l'avait dit, Don était son fils avant d'être le frère de Charlie.

- D'accord. Je ferai comme vous voulez. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi travailler. Je dois impérativement avancer pour pouvoir leur présenter des résultats qui les satisferont.

- Justement, il nous faudrait aussi une copie de ce qu'ils t'ont demandé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le fait de savoir de quoi il retourne peut nous permettre de savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Tenez, tout est là, dit-il en leur tendant un dossier bleu.

- D'accord Charlie. Tu peux t'en passer pour le moment ?

- Oui, la chaîne de calcul sur laquelle je travaille est déconnectée du reste. Mais je dois impérativement l'avoir avec moi lorsque je rencontrerai Travers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On file au bureau faire une photocopie de tout ça et les confier à nos techniciens. Puis on revient avec du matériel.

- Du matériel ?

- Oui, on va mettre vos téléphones sur écoute, on ne sait jamais. On va aussi te confier un micro pour enregistrer ta conversation avec Travers. Et j'envoie une équipe installer du matériel de vidéo surveillance dans ton bureau dès maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Charlie, tu as confiance en nous ou pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Ecoute, des affaires d'enlèvement et de chantage, on en a traité quelques dizaines alors crois-moi, on sait ce qu'on fait.

- Et s'ils s'en aperçoivent ? J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à mon frère.

- Je sais Charlie, je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Vous avez raison, on n'a pas le choix.

- Bien, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps : si tu dois être à ton bureau à seize heures, on a moins de deux heures pour tout mettre en place. On te laisse.

- Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque les deux agents eurent quitté la maison, Charlie regarda son père :

« Crois-tu vraiment que nous avons fait le bon choix papa ?

- Je pense que oui Charlie. En tout cas nous avons fait le choix que ton frère aurait fait.

- C'est vrai. C'est ce que Don aurait fait. »

Alors que son père s'apprêtait à quitter le garage, Charlie demanda :

« Papa, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Est-ce que je t'en veux pour quoi Charlie ?

- Pour m'être disputé avec Don et ne l'avoir pas empêché de quitter la maison ? Pour n'avoir pas décroché ce téléphone ?

- Charlie, on en a déjà parlé : ça n'aurait rien changé. Si ton frère avait couché là, ses ravisseurs l'auraient enlevé ce matin ou plus tard, mais comme David et Colby l'ont dit, ils le suivaient et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de s'emparer de lui. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ? Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends, pour rien du tout !

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

- J'en suis tout à fait sûr Charlie. Cesse de te torturer ainsi : Don ne le supporterait pas, et moi non plus.

- Don… Il va s'en sortir papa, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère Charlie, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Alan serra rapidement son fils contre lui et sortit précipitamment du garage : il ne voulait pas que Charlie voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Calsci, bureau de Charlie_

Charlie arriva à son bureau dans un état d'agitation extrême: il était quatre heures moins dix. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Travers. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer que le matériel de vidéo surveillance n'était pas détectable: rien n'apparaissait et, si lui-même n'avait pas vu le schéma de leur disposition, il aurait été absolument incapable de déceler les deux caméras et lestrois micros dissimulés à des endroits stratégiques de manière à avoir une écoute et une vue parfaites sous tous les angles. Au cas où Travers l'entraînerait à l'extérieur, on lui avait aussi fourni un micro qu'il portait dans la poche poitrine de son veston.

Il rajusta l'oreillette que David l'avait convaincu de porter pour pouvoir, le cas échéant, lui souffler des commentaires, orienter ses réponses ou simplement l'aider à faire face au chantage que le ravisseur de manquerait pas d'utiliser contre lui. L'agent s'était installé avec deux techniciens et Colby dans un van garé sur le parking de l'université.

Alan, après une lutte serrée, avait obtenu de prendre place à bord: il voulait être le plus près possible de son fils, avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose pour Don. Il n'aurait pu supporter de rester chez lui à attendre. Ainsi, si les déductions des agents se révélaient exactes, il pourrait entendre la voix de son garçon, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Charlie avait peur: peur de ce qui avait pu arriver à son frère, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il commettait une imprudence. Avait-il eu raison d'accepter de coopérer avec le FBI ? Et s'il avait refusé, les choses auraient-elles eu plus de chances de s'améliorer? Il aurait pu formuler tout cela en équations mais il lui apparaissait brusquement que les mathématiques n'avaient pas le pouvoir de prendre le pas sur l'anxiété et le bouleversement causé par la disparition d'un proche. Ses plus belles équations ne seraient jamais aussi précieuses que le bien-être et la vie de son frère.

*****

Il était seize heures douze lorsque Travers arriva: une tactique destinée à porter à son paroxysme la fébrilité et l'inquiétude de Charlie. Toute l'équipe présente dans le véhicule de contrôle se raidit: le temps de l'attente faisait enfin place au temps de l'action. Le visage de l'homme était goguenard lorsqu'il aborda son interlocuteur.

«Re-bonjour professeur. J'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait arriver des choses regrettables à l'agent Eppes.

- Je veux d'abord lui parler!

- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dicter vos conditions, professeur.

- Peut-être mais, comme vous le signaliez ce matin, il s'agit d'un marché: dans un marché, c'est donnant-donnant. Vous voulez quelque chose, moi aussi. J'ai peut-être en effet des résultats à vous proposer mais, en échange, je veux parler à mon frère: m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il est bien traité.

- Sinon quoi? Que feriez-vous professeur? Vous refuseriez de me donner vos résultats, si résultats il ya? Et alors? Que pensez-vous qu'il arriverait alors à votre cher frère? Que pensez-vous que votre attitude puisse lui valoir? Avez-vous bien réfléchi?

- Je dois parler à mon frère! »

Mais la voix de Charlie était déjà moins assurée. Les mots et surtout le ton de Travers faisaient couler une sueur froide dans son dos. La détermination du malfrat, les menaces qu'il proférait le paralysaient. S'il l'avait menacé, lui, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance, mais il menaçait Don, Don retenu prisonnier il ne savait où: il était en mesure de lui faire subir n'importe quoi s'il ne suivait pas ses instructions et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. David sentit le danger:

«Tiens bon Charlie, il essaie de t'intimider mais si tu t'entêtes, il sera bien obligé de céder! »

Les mots murmurés à son oreille lui rendirent un peu de sang froid. Ce fut d'une voix plus ferme qu'il continua.

«Soit vous laissez-moi lui parler, soit vous quittez immédiatement ce bureau.

- Vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous prenez en me demandant ça?

- Parfaitement et je l'assume. De toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas me laisser parler à mon frère, ça ne peut que signifier que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le faire, et si Don est ...

Il fut incapable de prononcer le mot redouté, il reprit:

- Si vous ne pouvez pas me prouver que vous détenez le, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à travailler pour vous.

- Très bien professeur. Vous avez gagné! »

Charlie sentit un poids énorme libérer sa poitrine tandis que, dans le van de contrôle, se levaient des pouces et des mains s'entrechoquaient. Leur triomphe fut de courte durée.

«A vrai dire, j'avais prévu que vous me demanderiez cela. Le F.B.I. a dû vous convaincre de le faire, quoi qu'il puisse vous en coûter, ou plutôt en coûter à votre frère. Je présume qu'ils vous ont dit que c'était un risque à courir.

- Le F.B.I. ?

La voix de Charlie était blanche, la chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules venait d'un coup de s'alourdir encore. Je n'ai pas mis le F.B.I. au courant, ils ne savent rien.

- Si ce n'est vous, c'est donc votre père, persifla l'homme en paraphrasant La Fontaine.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

- Allons professeur: vous avez cherché à me rouler dans la farine. Je peux l'accepter, c'est de bonne guerre! Mais faites-moi la grâce de ne pas me prendre pour un débile profond! Croyez-vous vraiment que nous n'exerçons aucune surveillance sur vous? Sans compter que j'ai été prévenu qu'une descente avait eu lieu à l'entrepôt où nous avions tout d'abord emmèné votre frère. A votre avis, comment le F.B.I. serait-il arrivé là si vous ou votre père ne l'aviez pas prévenu?

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien! J'ignorais que le F.B.I. était au courant, je vous l'assure!

- Evidemment! Et ils ont deviné tout seuls, comme des grands, qu'on avait kidnappé votre frère.

- Je vous avais prévenu qu'on s'inquièterait de son absence. Votre certificat médical leur a paru suspect et ils ont remonté la filière: d'abord à la voiture de mon frère, puis à son biper!

- Son biper?

- Oui, il l'avait sur lui quand il a été enlevé.

- Les imbéciles! Je leur avais bien précisé de laisser le portable dans la voiture, mais comme je n'ai pas parlé du biper ... Il faudrait tout faire soi-même!

- Vous voyez, j'ai respecté vos instructions: ce n'est pas moi qui ai averti le F.B.I.

- Mais vous leur avez parlé. Ils sont venus chez vous n'est-ce pas? Ils vous ont demandé d'exiger la preuve que votre frère est encore en vie? Sans doute y at-il un système d'écoute dans votre bureau? Alors professeur, vous ne répondez pas? »

Charlie, l'esprit à la dérive, était incapable d'articuler un mot. Les terribles conséquences de la situation le paralysaient. Il se reprochait d'avoir si gravement sous-estimé ses adversaires et il en voulait aux agents d'expérience qu'étaient David Colby et de n'avoir pas plus envisagé ce cas de figure. Il n'entendait même plus les suggestions que David lui faisaient parvenir par l'intermédiaire de l'oreillette, toutes ses pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur une seule question: qu'allait-il advenir de Don maintenant? Il avait joué avec la vie de son frère et il se liquéfiait littéralement à l'idée d'avoir perdu.

«Reprends-toi Charlie, nie tout en bloc. Tu dois parvenir à le convaincre que la découverte de l'entrepôt était un coup de chance et que nous n'en savons pas plus. Secoue-toi, la vie de Don dépend de toi mon vieux! »

Les mots parvinrent à son esprit et le frappèrent comme un coup de fouet. Il réussit à faire face à Travers.

«Vous vous trompez. Oui le F.B.I. a bien découvert l'entrepôt. Oui, deux des collègues de mon frère sont venus chez moi à deux reprises aujourd'hui pour m'aviser de leurs recherches et tenter de me convaincre de collaborer. Mais j'ai refusé, vous m'entendez, j'ai refusé! Jamais je ne ferai rien qui mettrait la vie de mon frère en danger! »

L'homme scruta longuement Charlie et s'efforça de croiser son regard pour tenter de se convaincre de sa sincérité. Sur la dernière phrase, ce ne fut pas difficile et le moins psychologue des hommes n'aurait pu qu'y déceler la vérité.

«Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Allez savoir. De toute façon, quand bien même il y aurait un système d'écoute, ils ne peuvent qu'écouter n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'intervenir signifierait la mort certaine pour votre frère. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, mes complices s'occuperaient de lui, et je peux vous préciser que ce serait fort long et douloureux avant qu'ils n'en aient fini.

- Je vous assure qu'on ne tentera rien contre vous. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi parler à mon frère.

- A vrai dire, j'avais prévu votre demande, voyez-vous. Qu'elle vienne de vous ou du F.B.I. est finalement peu important. A la limite, il serait tout aussi bien qu'ils soient à l'écoute, ainsi ils comprendront que nous ne plaisantons pas et ce à quoi ils exposent leur collègue avec leurs demandes déraisonnables. »

Le sang de Charlie se glaça dans ses veines tandis que les occupants du van échangeaient un regard angoissé.

«Que voulez-vous dire?

- Vous allez voir le professeur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais prévu que vous demanderiez à parler à votre frère. Cela étant, vous n'avez pas joué le jeu et je vous avais prévenu d'entrée que cela aurait des conséquences.

- Que comptez-vous faire?

- Tout d'abord, j'ai apporté mon propre ordinateur portable. Je ne veux pas, qu'à partir du vôtre, vous puissiez ensuite nous tracer: comme vous le voyez, moi, je ne vous sous-estime pas!

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Non seulement vous allez pouvoir parler à votre frère, mais je vais aussi vous permettre de le voir, professeur. Ainsi, vous saurez qu'il est en vie et vous pourrez vous concentrer sur votre travail. Au fait, inutile de tenter une localisation: je ne suis pas un amateur dans ce domaine! »

Charlie aurait dû se sentir soulagé: il allait pouvoir voir et entendre Don, s'assurer qu'il allait le mieux possible étant donné les circonstances. Pourtant, les menaces proférées par Travers le hantaient : il avait l'intuition que quelque chose d'horrible se préparait, quelque chose qui concernait son frère, quelque chose qu'il aurait provoqué par son refus de suivre les règles édictées dès le départ. Dans le van, on était partagé entre le soulagement de voir le ravisseur accéder à l'exigence de Charlie et qui prouvait que Don était effectivement en vie, et l'appréhension provoquée par les paroles du maître chanteur.

*****

Travers avait procédé à la connexion de son ordinateur et installé un micro sur le bureau de Charlie puis il avait demandé à celui-ci de s'installer à sa place. L'une des caméra du FBI, idéalement placée derrière le bureau, leur permettait de suivre en direct l'image qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

D'abord floue, celle-ci se précisa: une petite pièce de quelques mètres carrés sans aucun ameublement où des tringles supportaient des crochets. Ils reconnurent une chambre froide et leur cœur se serra en pensant à leur fils, frère ou ami enfermé depuis plusieurs heures dans ce réduit glacial. Puis la caméra se focalisa sur une silhouette adossée à l'une des parois: un homme ligoté et bâillonné dans lequel, pleins d'émotion, ils reconnurent Don.

Charlie étouffa un gémissement: son frère paraissait si fatigué! Son visage était extrêmement pâle et une barbe naissance recouvrait déjà ses joues. Le côté droit de son visage était maculé du sang ayant coulé de la blessure qu'il portait à la tempe. Il paraissait souffrir.

«Oh Mon Dieu! Don! Mais que lui avez-vous fait? »

Dans le van, les agents du FBI bouillaient de colère de voir dans quel état on avait réduit leur ami et la manière dont on le traitait tandis qu'Alan, au bord des larmes, se sentait le cœur déchiré à la vue de son fils dans cette situation.

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre frère n'a pas été très coopératif lors de son... invitation.

- Mais pourquoi l'enfermer dans une chambre froide? C'est inhumain.

- Vous avez demandé à lui parler non? dit Travers, négligeant de répondre à la question de Charlie. C'est le moment: vous avez une minute, pas plus. »

Charlie s'aperçut qu'on avait ôté le bâillon qui couvrait la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci essayait de se redresser face à la caméra, pressentant sans doute que ceux qui le regardaient avaient besoin de s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup.

«Donnie, tu m'entends, c'est Charlie. Comment vas-tu?

- Charlie! Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

- Don ... »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Charlie, et l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge l'empêchait de parler.

- Don, on va te sortir de là, tu vas voir.

- Je sais bien petit frère. J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais.

- Est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien au moins? »

A peine avait-il fini de formuler sa phrase que Charlie s'aperçut de la bêtise profonde de celle-ci: bien sûr qu'ils ne le traitaient pas bien! Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa prison, il n'y avait qu'à observer la pâleur de son teint, ces rictus de douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à réprimer, il n'y avait qu'à écouter sa voix lasse, sans compter le fait qu'il était étroitement entravé. Don eut cette sorte de petit sourire qu'il avait lorsque lui était déjà adolescent et que son frère, encore enfant, lui posait une question qu'il jugeait parfaitement absurde.

«Et bien, je ne recommanderais pas l'hôtel, même à des routiers. Franchement, aucun guide ne lui décernerait de médaille. Mais j'y survivrai, ne t'en fais pas. Et surtout, dis à papa de ne pas s'inquiéter. Tout roule! Et Charlie ...

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive, tu m'entends?

- La minute est terminée professeur, intervint Travers.

- Encore une seconde, je vous en prie!

- Désolé, il est temps de passer à la suite!

- Don, je ... »

Mais Travers venait de débrancher le micro. L'image continuait cependant à défiler: deux hommes cagoulés s'étaient approchés de Don. L'un d'eux tenait une corde à la main.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Travers, dites-moi ce qui se passe! s'affola Charlie. »

Dans le van, tous les occupants se raidirent.

«Je vous avais prévenu professeur: vous deviez simplement suivre mes instructions. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin, comme convenu, c'est votre frère qui va en assumer les conséquences. Vous saviez à quoi vous l'exposiez.

- Non, non! Je vous en supplie, il n'y est pour rien. Prenez-vous en à moi!

- Désolé professeur, vous êtes trop précieux pour qu'on vous malmène.

- Si vous lui faites du mal, vous ne tirerez rien de moi!

- Allons, vous voulez encore me provoquer? Cela pourrait aggraver la punition, mais si vous vous en moquez ...

- Je vous en supplie! Ne lui faites pas de mal! Je suivrai toutes vos instructions.

- Mais j'en suis sûr professeur. Seulement, pour m'en assurer encore plus, je vais vous montrer ce qui arrivera chaque fois que vous me défierez. Maintenant asseyez-vous et appréciez le spectacle!

«Il faut intervenir, il faut faire quelque chose! tempêta Colby.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse? lui demanda David.

- On entre, sur l'arrête et on exige de ses complices qu'ils libèrent Don en échange de sa relaxe.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra plus le relâcher et si ses complices savent qu'on l'a arrêté, il est plus que probable qu'il tueront leur otage.

- Et bien on le cravate et lui fit avouer où ils le retiennent. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Colby.

- Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser lui faire du mal!

Alan était livide, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, se tordant les mains, impuissant, à regarder ces hommes qui s'approchaient de son garçon dans le but évident de lui faire subir des violences.

- M. Eppes, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Jesse, raccompagne-le chez lui.

- Non! C'est mon fils! je dois rester, voir ce qui lui arrive. Ici au moins j'ai un peu l'impression d'être avec lui. »

Résignés, les occupants du van reportèrent leurs regards sur l'écran pour assister à la scène qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait plus effacer de sa mémoire.

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Avant tout toutes mes excuses pour la très mauvaise qualité du chapitre 11 et un grand remerciement à Lilou qui me l'a fait savoir et m'a ainsi permis de corriger. Je ne sais pas à quoi est due cette anomalie qui a entraîné l'inversion de certains mots, la disparition d'autres ou le remplacement injustifié de certains termes. Bref, j'ai repris le tout et effectuer les corrections. Dorénavant je relirai attentivement la version brouillon avant de valider (jusqu'à présent je me contentai de relire dans mon traitement de texte)._

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Camion frigorifique, dans Los Angeles_

Lorsque le camion s'était arrêté, Don, retombé à terre depuis un moment déjà, avait réussi à s'adosser de nouveau à la paroi avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, il commençait à perdre la notion du temps. Ils avaient roulé sans arrêt, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois : pour refaire le plein vraisemblablement. Personne n'était rentré dans la cabine où le froid s'intensifiait. Il s'était roulé sur lui-même pour ne pas s'assoupir mais il avait dû y renoncer à cause de la douleur que ce mouvement provoquait à son épaule ainsi qu'à ses poignets et à ses côtes. Le coup de pied reçu dans l'entrepôt avait dû en abîmer au moins une et la douleur, qu'il ne ressentait pas au début, allait en grandissant.

Il s'était alors allongé sur le dos, malgré l'inconfort de la position dû à ses poignets entravés et il s'était contraint à lever et baisser les jambes régulièrement de manière à ne pas s'engourdir. Il faisait une vingtaine de mouvements puis s'arrêtait pour se reposer en roulant sur le côté droit pour soulager ses bras écrasés par son poids lors de l'exercice. Par moment, il réussissait à s'accroupir et s'obligeait alors à des flexions. Il était même parvenu à se lever en se calant dans un angle, mais un coup de frein brutal l'avait rejeté douloureusement au sol et il avait compris qu'il risquait de se blesser sérieusement s'il s'obstinait dans cette voie : menotté comme il l'était, il ne pouvait en effet amortir sa chute.

L'arrêt l'avait surpris alors qu'il prenait un temps de repos. Il s'était demandé si on était arrivé à destination avant de se remémorer le fait que le camion lui-même était vraisemblablement sa destination. Trois hommes étaient entrés à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il se dit alors qu'il allait peut-être enfin savoir pourquoi on l'avait enlevé, et qui. Mais les trois hommes ne lui adressèrent même pas la parole, s'afférant en silence.

Il les regardait avec curiosité tandis qu'ils installaient du matériel dont il comprit soudain qu'il s'agissait de matériel vidéo relié à un ordinateur. Un élan d'espoir le souleva : s'ils avaient l'intention de le mettre en contact avec quelqu'un, il essaierait d'en profiter pour faire comprendre où il était retenu. L'un des hommes s'approcha, tandis qu'un deuxième fixait juste en face de lui une webcam et un micro. C'était bien ça : on allait le mettre en relation avec quelqu'un.

Il réalisa alors qu'il servait d'otage : pour qui ? pourquoi ? il était bien déterminé à le comprendre. Le premier homme se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

« Bien, alors écoute. Tu vas avoir une minute pour parler à ton petit frère. Alors pas d'entourloupe : tu lui dis que tout va bien et que tout continuera comme ça tant qu'il fera ce qu'on lui dira. Et surtout, pas un mot au sujet du camion sinon il pourrait t'en cuire, ou plutôt, ajouta-t-il, se rendant peut-être compte que Don risquait fort de penser que, dans sa situation, il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'à ce titre, la menace ne l'effraierait pas outre mesure, ou plutôt, il pourrait en cuire à ton frère. Le gars qui est avec lui n'est pas particulièrement un tendre, compris ? »

Don acquiesça de la tête. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse : ainsi on l'avait enlevé pour faire pression sur Charlie ? C'était logique au fond. Son génie de petit frère était précieux pour toutes sortes de gens, y compris les pires des malfaiteurs : qu'est-ce que ceux-là pouvaient bien attendre de lui ? En tout cas, il devait trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à son frère où on le détenait. Il se souvenait avoir vu la raison sociale sur le camion lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'échapper de l'entrepôt. Il se torturait les méninges pour faire rejaillir ce nom : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance de mettre son frère sur la voie. Il imaginait les affres que devait traverser Charlie, oubliant les siennes. Sachant combien son frère était sensible, il pouvait ressentir le poids de l'angoisse qui devait s'être abattu sur lui. Et sans doute celui de la culpabilité aussi : il connaissait assez Charlie pour savoir que celui-ci devait se sentir coupable de son enlèvement en estimant que, s'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'aider les bandits, ceux-ci ne s'en seraient pas pris à son frère. C'était tout à fait dans son style d'inverser les rôles entre coupable et victime.

*****

En entendant la voix de son frère, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque la communication fut coupée, il espéra avoir été assez clair, sur tous les points.

Il s'attendait à ce que les hommes débarrassent leur matériel avant de reprendre la route puis il s'aperçut que, si la communication était coupée de Charlie vers lui, il n'en était pas de même dans l'autre sens. La webcam restait fixée sur lui et le micro branché. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit les hommes s'approcher de lui, une corde à la main : les mots prononcés par l'homme qui se tenait près de son frère, et qu'il avait parfaitement entendus, prirent alors tout leur sens : ils allaient vraisemblablement s'en prendre à lui pour contraindre le mathématicien à leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Et, dans le même temps, faire en sorte de lui instiller un tel sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'oserait plus jamais aller à l'encontre des règles qu'ils édicteraient.

On passa la corde autour de son torse avant de la remonter sous les aisselles. En un rien de temps, il se trouva suspendu au plafond du camion, les pieds ne touchant plus terre : un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa alors qu'on le hissait, son épaule malmenée lui renvoyant de longues ondes douloureuses. L'un des hommes s'approcha à nouveau de lui et déboucla sa ceinture avant de déboutonner le haut de son pantalon.

La peur s'insinua en lui comme un serpent tandis que l'homme abaissait la fermeture éclair de sa braguette et descendait son pantalon jusqu'au dessous des genoux, forçant douloureusement sur ses chevilles garrottées. Il commençait à paniquer à l'idée de ce qui semblait se préparer et il tenta de se débattre, s'infligeant une souffrance qu'il savait pourtant inutile : quelles étaient ses chances de contrer ses agresseurs, garrotté comme il l'était, de surcroît suspendu sans aucun appui ?

Il ferma les yeux et son cerveau ne fut plus capable que d'émettre une litanie affolée : « Pas ça, oh ! mon Dieu ! pas ça ! »

Il ne savait pas, qu'à des kilomètres de là, la même prière envahissait les pensées de ceux qui assistaient à son calvaire. Et puis il se rendit compte que l'homme s'était éloigné. Il rouvrit les yeux et il vit la cravache dans les mains du troisième comparse, resté jusque-là à la porte du camion. Il comprit, alors que le premier coup, porté avec violence, s'abattait sur le haut de ses cuisses, laissant une marque livide : sous le coup de la surprise autant que de la douleur, il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Puis il se rappela que Charlie regardait, de l'autre côté de la caméra et imagina ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à assister au spectacle de cette horreur : il devait au moins essayer de lui rendre l'épreuve un peu plus supportable, en maîtrisant sa propre souffrance.

Il se concentra donc au maximum pour tenter de ne pas laisser échapper ni gémissement, ni cri, témoignant de ce qu'il endurait, tandis que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, finissant par ouvrir de profondes lacérations sur ses cuisses et ses genoux martyrisés. Cependant, la douleur eut raison de sa volonté et après les gémissements, des cris lui montèrent aux lèvres sur les derniers coups. Combien y en eut-il ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire, pas plus que le temps durant lequel dura la torture. Il avait l'impression qu'on le coupait en deux tellement la souffrance était atroce.

Au moment où il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus, le calvaire cessa. L'un des hommes s'approcha de lui, remonta son pantalon sur ses jambes ensanglantées et d'un coup de couteau assuré, il trancha la corde qui le retenait au plafond. Il s'effondra, incapable de contrôler sa chute à cause de ses liens, mais aussi de la douleur qui lui coupait les jambes et l'aurait rendu incapable de se tenir debout, même s'il n'avait pas été entravé. Il poussa un nouveau cri en s'effondrant au sol, tout en se reprochant de n'être pas capable de se maîtriser plus.

Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et ne bougea plus, s'efforçant de chasser la souffrance au loin. Il ne s'aperçut pas que les hommes quittaient la cabine et que le camion redémarrait, trop occupé à tenter de gérer les ondes insoutenables qui remontaient de ses jambes lacérées. Avant de sombrer dans une demi-inconscience, il eut une pensée pour Charlie, plein de compassion à l'idée de ce que pouvait ressentir son petit frère à ce moment précis.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Calsci, bureau de Charlie_

Don était bien loin de se rendre compte à quel point l'effroyable scène avait dévasté Charlie et son père qui avaient assisté, impuissants, à son calvaire. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes et pourtant ils avaient l'impression que ça avait duré des heures : ils auraient aimé arrêter le temps, revenir en arrière et inverser les choses pour épargner cet homme qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre et ils ne pouvaient que le regarder, des larmes plein les yeux, être torturé.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les ravisseurs s'approcher de lui avec la corde au bout de laquelle il avait repéré le nœud coulant, Charlie avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : ses supplications n'y feraient rien, Travers irait jusqu'au bout de son plan ; il l'avait compris en voyant le sourire sadique de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il le forçait à s'installer derrière son bureau pour assister à ce qu'il appelait la punition. On passa la corde autour du cou de Don et Charlie entendit, dans son oreillette, un cri d'angoisse : il comprit qu'il s'agissait de son père qui, lui aussi, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, allait devoir regarder. La voix de David retentit soudain :

« Charlie, passe-le moi, tout de suite !

- Quoi ? »

Travers le regarda, intrigué.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

- Passe-le moi Charlie !

- Mais comment ?

- A qui parlez-vous professeur ? soudain il comprit. Oh, j'y suis ! Le F.B.I. est bien au courant n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes en contact avec lui en direct. Une oreillette je présume…

- L'agent Sinclair veut vous parler. »

Au point où ils en étaient, il n'était plus temps de ruser ou de dissimuler la vérité.

- Qui est l'agent Sinclair, ou plutôt, plus important, où est-il ?

- Sur le parking de l'université, avec une équipe d'intervention.

- Et bien passez-le moi, ça peut-être intéressant. »

Charlie forma le numéro de David sur son portable et passa l'appareil à Travers qui le mit sur haut-parleur.

« Et bien agent Sinclair, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ?

- M. Travers, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à faire du mal à l'agent Eppes. Cela ne fera qu'aggraver votre cas.

- Excusez moi, agent Sinclair mais je me dois de me faire respecter non ? Si je laisse n'importe qui faire n'importe quoi, je n'y arriverai pas.

- Savez-vous à quoi vous vous exposez ?

- Je suis un homme d'affaires et j'ai l'habitude de m'exposer à beaucoup de choses. Maintenant, agent Sinclair, si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je ne voudrais pas manquer le spectacle. Oh, et si vous pensez que venir m'arrêter y changera quelque chose, vous faites fausse route : cela ne pourra au contraire, que rendre la situation encore plus inconfortable pour votre collègue. »

Travers raccrocha, laissant les agents en proie à un mélange de fureur et d'appréhension conjugué à un sentiment d'impuissance terriblement frustrant. Ils ne purent que continuer à visionner les images tandis que Charlie, après un instant d'espoir, replongeait dans l'horreur.

*****

Il s'aperçut qu'on venait de passer la corde autour des aisselles de son frère qui fut ensuite hissé au plafond du local. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa qui tordit le cœur du mathématicien.

« Je vous en prie… » souffla-t-il encore.

Mais il savait que c'était inutile : ces hommes prenaient autant de plaisir à torturer son frère qu'à le torturer, lui et tous ceux qui aimaient Don. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout pour leur démontrer qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas les contrarier. Lorsque l'homme descendit le pantalon sur les chevilles de son frère, il lui sembla que tout son sang se figeait à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Dans le véhicule du F.B.I., les agents, confrontés à toute sorte d'horreurs, retinrent leur respiration, ne voulant pas croire à ce qui leur semblait devoir arriver sous leurs yeux tandis qu'Alan fermait les yeux, en proie à une nausée dévastatrice.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'ils assistèrent au premier coup de cravache. Charlie, de son côté, poussa une plainte tandis que le fouet s'abattait pour la première fois sur les cuisses de son frère, y laissant une longue traînée d'abord livide qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en boursouflure violacée. Il lui avait semblé ressentir le coup dans sa chair. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que, effondré sur sa chaise devant le moniteur du van, Alan ressentait exactement la même chose, que la même plainte lui avait échappé, se confondant avec le cri de Don. Les agents tentèrent vainement de l'éloigner de l'abominable spectacle, mais il lui semblait qu'il trahirait son fils s'il quittait les lieux et il resta jusqu'au bout, souffrant plus que si on l'avait lui-même frappé, sous l'œil impuissant des agents qui auraient tout donné pour sortir leur collègue des mains de ses tortionnaires et ne pouvaient que les regarder le supplicier sans pouvoir intervenir.

Charlie aurait voulu détourner ses yeux de l'effroyable réalité qu'ils enregistraient à travers l'écran. Le visage de son frère qui pâlissait encore, ses lèvres serrées qui ne purent s'empêcher de laisser passer des gémissements de douleur à partir du septième coup, ses jambes où la cravache laissait d'horribles marques qui s'ouvrirent bientôt sous les cinglements redoublés. Malgré tout le courage, toute la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son aîné, celui-ci ne put empêcher un cri de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres lorsque le douzième coup s'abattit, puis le treizième, le quatorzième et le quinzième.

Alors qu'il était au bord du malaise, le visage baigné de larmes, secoué de sanglots, Charlie s'aperçut que les coups avaient cessé. La « punition » venait de prendre fin. Après avoir remonté son pantalon, un homme coupa la corde qui maintenait son frère en hauteur et il vit Don s'abattre sur le sol froid où il resta allongé tandis qu'on rajustait son bâillon. La dernière image que vit Charlie, le cœur déchiré, fut son frère, couché en position fœtale, comme pour chasser la douleur qui devait le fouailler. Puis la connexion fut interrompue.

*****

« Vous avez compris cette fois-ci professeur ? Alors écoutez-moi bien. Je sais que le F.B.I. est au courant : à vous de les gérer, de leur faire comprendre de garder leur distance. Sinon il se pourrait que j'organise une seconde connexion avec votre frère, et je peux vous garantir que ce qu'il vient de subir ne sera rien à côté de ce qui lui arrivera alors. J'espère que c'est bien clair aussi pour vous agent Sinclair, précisa-t-il.

- Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. »

Charlie était anéanti, brisé, rongé par la culpabilité : on avait torturé son frère, il devait souffrir le martyr et c'était entièrement sa faute ! Jamais Don n'aurait agi de la même façon dans les mêmes circonstances, lui aurait réussi à le protéger, à le retrouver et pour sa part, tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était d'aggraver sa situation déjà si douloureuse.

« Tout d'abord vous allez me donner ce que vous avez fait. Je l'emporte pour le faire examiner et j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas essayé de me refiler n'importe quoi !

- Non, je vous en donne ma parole.

- Très bien. C'est tout ? demanda-t-il alors que Charlie lui remettait la liasse de feuilles.

- Ce n'est pas si simple : j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour parvenir à un décryptage, ne serait-ce que partiel.

- Alors, il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en perdre avec des enfantillages, ne croyez-vous pas ? Le temps est votre ennemi professeur Eppes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous m'avez demandé, tout à l'heure, pourquoi votre frère se trouvait enfermé dans une chambre froide. Je vais vous répondre. Nous l'y avons enfermé à deux heures ce matin. La température était alors de 18°C. Sachant qu'elle descend de un degré toutes les quatre heures, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à déterminer le temps qu'il faudra avant que votre frère ne soit complètement gelé !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Je le peux parfaitement puisque je l'ai fait. La balle est dans votre camp professeur, mais ne perdez pas trop de temps. Je reprends contact demain matin : huit heures ici même. Et évitez le F.B.I. Agent Sinclair, ajouta-t-il, je ne sais pas trop si vous êtes caché dans la lampe ou dans le combiné du téléphone ; quoi qu'il en soit, évitez de me faire suivre, cela pourrait coûter très cher à l'agent Eppes et de toute façon cela ne vous mènerait à rien : je ne compte pas rejoindre l'endroit où il est détenu. Et si jamais vous éprouviez le besoin de revoir votre frère ou de vous rappeler de ce qui lui arrivera si vous ne nous obéissez pas, je vous laisse un petit souvenir, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Charlie sur le bureau duquel il déposa ce qui semblait être un DVD. Adieu.

- Oh non mon vieux ! A bientôt, et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne crois ! » marmonna David.

Il était pâle, ainsi que tous les autre occupants du van : avoir vu leur ami maltraité sans rien pouvoir faire les avait terriblement ébranlés. Quant à Alan, il était prostré sur sa chaise, les joues inondées de larmes et son bras gauche saignait là où il avait enfoncé ses ongles pour s'empêcher de hurler au spectacle de ce que son enfant était en train de subir sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le soulager.

On avait battu son petit ! Lui qui n'avait quasi-jamais levé la main sur lui ! Bien sûr, surtout quand il était petit, il y avait bien eu une ou deux fessées, mais ça avait été si rare. Et, à chaque fois, il s'en était rendu plus malheureux que le petit. La dernière fois qu'il avait levé la main sur lui, il devait avoir environ treize ans et s'était montré particulièrement odieux et injurieux : la gifle était partie malgré lui. Il se souvenait encore du mécontentement de Margaret qui, lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, lui avait reproché son geste en lui disant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il règlerait le conflit avec son fils pré-adolescent qui cherchait d'autant plus ses repères que ceux-ci étaient brouillés par la précocité de son petit frère, qui lui faisait sans doute souvent se sentir délaissé et dévalorisé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire tout ça : à peine la gifle partie, il avait déjà regretté son geste mais, trop fier pour s'en excuser, d'autant plus qu'il fallait être honnête, Don l'avait bien cherchée, il n'avait jamais reparlé de ceci avec son fils. Il n'avait jamais levé de nouveau la main sur lui non plus. Et cette gifle, il la regrettait encore aujourd'hui. Alors comment supporter de l'avoir vu ainsi battu ? Les agents du F.B.I. le regardaient avec inquiétude, se reprochant de ne l'avoir pas fait sortir de force : il n'aurait jamais dû voir ça.

« M. Eppes, ça va aller ? Colby avait posé la main sur son épaule.

- Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? Ils l'ont battu et vous, vous… vous n'avez rien fait !

- M. Eppes… David ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Non ! Laissez-nous tranquille maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous prévenir ! Jamais dû vous écouter ! Un risque à courir, hein ? Mais qui le courait le risque ? Pas vous, pas moi ! C'était Don, juste Don. C'est lui que j'ai accepté que vous exposiez ! Tout ça, c'est ma faute ! »

Colby fit le geste de le retenir alors qu'il se ruait hors du van.

« Non, laisse-le Colby, je crois qu'il a besoin de rester seul

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser repartir seul dans cet état ! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi !

- On va juste le suivre, et on verra. »

Ils ne le suivirent pas loin. Alan s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et monta quatre à quatre jusqu'au bureau de Charlie. Il le trouva affalé sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras, secoué de violents sanglots.

« Charlie !

- Papa ! »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mêlant leurs larmes, faisant passer dans leur étreinte toute leur douleur, toute leur angoisse pour leur fils et frère qu'ils n'avaient su ni l'un ni l'autre protéger. Leur impuissance les réunissait dans la même détresse amplifié par un sentiment de culpabilité dont il leur semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se débarrasser.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 14**

_Calsci, bureau de Charlie_

Travers retrouva Charlie à l'heure convenue : le mathématicien faisait peine à voir. Il n'avait visiblement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et une barbe naissante avait envahi ses joues, dissimulant un peu leur pâleur. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements froissés et salis témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver non plus, pas plus, très certainement que de manger. Par contre, les nombreux gobelets épars dans le bureau prouvaient qu'il avait absorbé un maximum de caféine.

« Comment va Don ?

La question avait jailli à peine Travers avait-il passé la porte.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander à nouveau de lui parler j'espère ?

- Je vous demande simplement comment il va. Au nom du ciel, il n'y a donc aucun sentiment humain en vous ?

- Ne vous fâchez pas professeur. Votre frère va aussi bien que possible et vous devrez vous contenter de cela. Maintenant où en sommes-nous de notre petite affaire ? Visiblement, ça a l'air de marcher : comme quoi une bonne motivation est toujours payante ! »

Travers venait de commettre une erreur. Chez Charlie, l'anxiété et la culpabilité firent place, à ce moment précis à une colère froide et à la profonde détermination de faire payer à cet individu, coûte que coûte, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causé, à son frère d'abord mais aussi à son père, à lui-même et à tous ceux qui tenaient à Don.

Rien dans son attitude ne le trahit tandis qu'il expliquait à Travers les tenants et les aboutissants de ses recherches : il avançait bien mais ne s'attendait pas pour autant à ce que, pour l'encourager ou le récompenser, on lui permette de voir son frère ou simplement qu'on humanise un peu les conditions de détention de celui-ci. Il savait, sans qu'on eut besoin de lui dire, que la situation de Don n'avait pas changé, ce qui impliquait qu'elle avait forcément empiré depuis la veille. Ils l'avaient vraisemblablement laissé pieds et poings liés, bâillonné, sans soins, sans nourriture ou boisson dans cette chambre où le froid augmentait d'heure en heure et ils s'en réjouissaient.

Charlie comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lui rendre son frère, pas en vie en tout cas. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute pour calculer que la température atteindrait 0°C au bout de soixante-douze heures. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, le faux arrêt de travail mentionnait-il cinq jours ? A ce moment-là, Don serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Sa priorité maintenant, c'était de faire obstacle à ces malfrats : il ne sauverait peut-être pas Don, mais eux, ils paieraient.

A peine Travers eut-il tourné les talons que Charlie appela Larry et Amita : il avait besoin d'eux. Ses deux amis furent horrifiés d'apprendre les derniers événements : toutes leurs pensées se tournèrent vers le prisonnier, retenu dans des conditions atroces en même temps qu'une grande compassion les envahissait pour Charlie et son père. Mieux que personne ils savaient que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se remettrait de la perte de Don. Celui-ci était le ciment autour duquel s'était rebâtie la famille après la mort de Margaret. Sans lui, tout s'effondrerait.

Ils acceptèrent sur le champ de relayer Charlie dans ses recherches sur le décryptage pendant que, de son côté, il rentrait chez lui pour prendre une douche et manger un peu, peut-être se reposer aussi, si l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait lui laissait un peu de répit. Il avait compris qu'il devait retrouver des idées claires pour se lancer, à sa façon, sur les traces des ravisseurs de son frère. Ce n'était pas en se laissant dominer par les sentiments qu'il serait efficace. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que cette réflexion était celle de Don : combien de fois s'étaient-ils affrontés à ce sujet ?

*****

_Maison des Eppes_

En arrivant à la maison, il commença par chercher son père : ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille. David et Colby avaient raccompagné Alan effondré tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses calculs. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir totalement des propos échangés avec les deux agents : il se souvenait simplement leur avoir dit qu'il refusait qu'ils s'occupent encore de cette affaire et qu'il ne voulait plus ni les voir, ni les entendre, les tenant pour responsables de ce qui venait d'arriver. A ce moment-là, il était incapable de raisonner plus loin que la profonde détresse dans laquelle l'avait plongée à la fois le calvaire enduré par son frère mais aussi le chagrin incommensurable qui en avait résulté pour son père.

Les deux hommes, eux-mêmes terriblement affectés par les événements, n'avaient pas insisté. Ils étaient partis et avaient raccompagné Alan. Celui-ci, à son tour, les avait suppliés de rester à l'écart des recherches : il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'on fasse de nouveau souffrir son fils ; il se sentait déjà suffisamment responsable de ce qui était arrivé : c'était lui qui avait décidé d'outrepasser les instructions des ravisseurs, et c'était Don qui en avait fait les frais. La culpabilité qui le rongeait l'empêchait de se souvenir que le F.B.I. était sur la piste avant même qu'il ne les eut averti et ce fut en vain que les deux agents s'efforcèrent de le lui rappeler. Il était resté prostré sur sa douleur et ses remords.

Il s'était effondré dans le canapé, tenant serré entre ses mains une photo de Don souriant, éclatant de santé et de joie prise quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'il venait de se réconcilier avec Robin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme ignorait vraisemblablement tout de ce qui était en train de se passer. Devait-il la prévenir ? Il s'aperçut qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage : comment lui expliquer l'horreur de ce qui s'était produit ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus la force de rien, sauf de rester là, agrippé à l'image qui ne faisait que le renvoyer encore plus à sa détresse. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il en eut conscience : peut-être s'était-il un peu assoupi, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Ce fut dans cette position que Charlie le découvrit : son cœur se serra en voyant combien ce père, toujours si maître de lui, était abattu. Il semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en quelques heures.

« Papa !

Alan leva vers lui un regard vide, perdu, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Papa, c'est moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il ne souhaitait pas parler, il n'en avait pas le courage, une seule chose lui importait :

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Donnie ? Charlie, dis-moi !

La voix était suppliante et Charlie réprima l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler : il n'en avait pas le temps, ni la force ; il craignait, s'il se laissait aller, de perdre cet élan qui le poussait à agir, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Pas plus de nouvelles non. Il est en vie, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Mais est-ce qu'ils se sont occupés de ses blessures ? Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir laissé ainsi. Oh Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas écouté ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête ? C'est à cause de moi que…

- Papa, non ! Pas ça ! Tu n'y est pour rien ! Je suis persuadé que, dès le début, ils avaient l'intention d'en venir là. Si NOUS (et il insista sur le nous) n'avions pas prévenu le F.B.I, ils auraient trouvé une autre raison de le battre : que je n'avais pas assez avancé dans mon travail, que je leur avais parlé de travers, n'importe quoi pour se justifier. Cesse de te torturer ! C'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Que nous nous sentions tellement perdus, tellement coupables que nous ne soyons capables que de leur obéir, comme de gentils petits pantins. Mais ces salopards vont déchanter ! »

Le ton âpre et vindicatif de Charlie parvint à percer le mur d'angoisse qui emprisonnait Alan. Il n'avait jamais entendu son fils s'exprimer ni avec ces mots, ni avec ce ton plein d'une détermination froide et violente. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait tellement à son frère qu'Alan eut l'impression d'avoir Don devant lui pendant une seconde et cette sensation lui donna un coup de fouet salutaire.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'ai demandé à Larry et Amita de reprendre la recherche sur le décryptage.

- Tu les as mis au courant ?

- Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas en même temps travailler sur le décodage et sur la localisation de ces ordures.

- Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? On ignore tout d'eux et du lieu où ils se trouvent.

- C'est pour ça que je vais aller au F.B.I.

- Charlie, s'ils te surveillent, ils se vengeront sur Don !

- Papa, quoi que je fasse ils s'en prendront à Don. Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le libérer, tu comprends.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. C'est trop dangereux Charlie.

- Papa, c'est toi qui m'a persuadé qu'il fallait parler à David et Colby.

- Oui, et tu as vu ce qui en a résulté. Imagine ce qu'ils lui feront s'ils apprennent que tu collabores avec eux ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'il a dit : ils lui feront subir pire encore. Et il ne le supportera pas ! Ils le tueront, Charlie ! Ils tueront mon petit ! »

Les rôles s'inversaient, c'était Charlie qui devait rassurer ce père sur lequel il s'était toujours appuyé ; c'était lui qui, à son tour, devait trouver les mots qui lui feraient prendre conscience qu'il se fourvoyait ; et c'était un exercice pour lequel Charlie ne se sentait ni prêt, ni doué.

« Papa, je sais ce que tu ressens. Don est mon frère et je l'aime, et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais je sais aussi qu'on lui a déjà fait du mal et qu'en ce moment même il souffre et qu'il espère qu'on va le trouver. Tu comprends, Don m'a dit qu'il avait confiance en moi ! Il compte sur moi pour aider le F.B.I. à le retrouver.

- D'accord, mais, au moins, ne va pas à leur siège ! Appelle David et Colby : qu'ils viennent ici.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? On sait déjà qu'ils me surveillent. Ils les verront venir de toute façon.

- Justement. S'ils viennent, il sera toujours possible de leur faire croire que nous refusons de collaborer. Si tu y vas…

- Je comprends. Tu as raison, je vais les appeler.

- Charlie…

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu…, il se reprit, de ce que nous faisons ?

Charlie se sentit soulagé d'un terrible poids à l'audition de ce nous : il lui prouvait que son père serait à ses côtés, qu'il le soutenait dans sa démarche. C'était plus facile que d'imaginer, en plus de ce qui pouvait arriver, que son père ne puisse jamais lui pardonner d'être allé contre sa volonté avec les conséquences tragiques qu'il en aurait alors découlé.

- Oui papa. Je suis sûr que c'est la seule solution, celle que Don aurait choisie.

- Celle que Don aurait choisie, c'est vrai.

- Alors, on y va ? Pour Don ?

- On y va, pour Don. »

L'étreinte fut rapide : le temps n'était plus aux lamentations mais à l'action.

*****

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux agents étaient sur place.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda David, à peine passé le seuil.

- Non, rien de nouveau.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Parce que je veux qu'on coince ces salopards, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de renseignements. »

Les trois hommes se concertèrent longuement sous le regard attentif d'Alan qui se sentait reprendre espoir depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'agir plutôt que de se résigner à attendre. Le F.B.I. n'avait pas grand-chose : les empreintes de Travers ne figuraient dans aucune base de donnée : c'était l'homme invisible. Des techniciens étudiaient la vidéo, tentant d'y trouver des indices.

« La vidéo ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- David, bon sang, tu as finis de jouer aux devinettes ?

- Travers t'a laissé un DVD hier en te quittant. »

Charlie se remémora la fin de leur dialogue.

« En effet, oui, je me souviens. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

- Nous l'avons récupéré.

- Et qu'y a-t-il dessus ? David hésita un instant :

- Il a filmé la connexion.

- Tu veux dire…

- Exactement.

- Quelle horreur ! » gémit Alan.

Les quatre hommes se turent un moment, replongés dans l'affreuse scène de la veille. L'idée qu'on ait pu en garder une trace emplissait littéralement Alan d'une rage incontrôlable. Charlie, quant à lui, eut une réaction inattendue.

« Je dois la revoir.

- Non Charlie, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Colby, je dois absolument revoir cette vidéo. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des éléments qui me permettront d'avancer dans ma recherche.

- Charlie, Colby a raison. On ne peut pas te laisser voir ça à nouveau. Nous avons des techniciens qui travaillent sur la bande. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, ils le trouveront. Ils utilisent le programme que tu nous as installé.

- Mais ils ne sauront pas orienter les recherches aussi bien que moi. Et puis, ils ne connaissent pas Don comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de me faire passer un message pour me mettre sur la voie, mais je n'étais pas en état de le comprendre hier. Aujourd'hui je suis prêt.

- Non Charlie, je regrette. Ton frère refuserait que tu visionnes à nouveau cette horreur.

- Mais il le faut ! Vous comprenez, il le faut ! C'est peut-être la seule chance qu'on a de le retrouver vivant.

- Charlie a raison, intervint Alan. Si Donnie a laissé une piste, il n'y a que nous qui puissions la découvrir.

- Pas toi papa, c'est hors de question ! l'interrompit Charlie.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ? En quoi suis-je moins capable que toi de revoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Parce que je le regarderai d'un point de vue mathématiques, tu comprends. Je crois que je pourrai faire abstraction de tout l'émotionnel. Mais toi, ce serait t'infliger une torture bien inutile.

- Si tu penses que le fait de connaître Don mieux que ses collègues est un atout pour comprendre ce qu'il pourrait avoir voulu nous faire savoir, alors je te rappelle que celui qui le connaît le mieux, c'est moi. Et je te rappelle aussi que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

- Papa…

Mais Alan ne l'écoutait plus.

- Allez donc chercher cette vidéo, David. S'il y a quelque chose à y trouver, nous le trouverons. »

*****

C'est ainsi qu'environ une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant l'écran d'ordinateur de Charlie à repasser la scène. Sur la suggestion de Colby, qui souhaitait épargner au maximum la famille de Don, ils se concentrèrent sur le dialogue entre les deux frères. De toute façon, le reste de l'abominable scène n'avait aucun intérêt : les malfaiteurs cagoulés n'étaient pas identifiables, aucun signe distinctif n'était apparu aux différents agents qui avaient scruté attentivement chaque millimètre carré d'image, essayant de se concentrer autant que faire se pouvait sur les lieux et les bandits et d'oublier l'image insoutenable de leur collègue maltraité. Rien sur les hommes et rien de nouveau sur le lieu : vraisemblablement une chambre froide dans n'importe quel bâtiment ; beaucoup trop vague pour en tirer quelque chose de constructif. Ce n'était donc pas la peine d'infliger à Alan et Charlie la torture de revoir ce qui avait succédé à l'entretien entre les deux frères.

De toute façon, si Don avait cherché à faire passer un message, c'était forcément à cet endroit. Le cœur serré, Charlie entendit, encore et encore, son frère lui affirmer qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et il se demandait de plus en plus intensément si cette confiance était vraiment bien placée. Parce qu'il ne trouvait rien, rien du tout.

Il allait se résigner à demander à Colby d'avancer plus loin, non plus pour déceler un message de Don mais pour tenter d'identifier le lieu ou il se trouvait ou l'un de ses tortionnaires lorsqu'Alan demanda brusquement :

« Pourquoi parle-t-il de routiers ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu lui as demandé comment il allait, pourquoi te répondre par cette phrase : « Je ne recommanderais pas l'hôtel à des routiers. »

- C'est vrai, la réponse semble un peu bizarre, appuya David.

- Ou alors, il cherche à nous dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? s'interrogea Colby.

- Attendez, ensuite… Tout roule. Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois que j'ai compris, s'exclama soudain Charlie. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il tenterait de nous faire passer un message. Donnie c'est toi le vrai génie de la famille !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris bon sang ?

- C'est un camion ! Un camion frigorifique ! Il n'est pas enfermé dans une maison mais dans un camion !

- Attends Charlie, ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain ! C'est le sens de ses phrases : les routiers, puis tout roule ! Ce n'est pas une expression de Don ça, vous le savez bien.

- Mais si tu as raison, je ne vois malheureusement pas à quoi ça nous avance.

- Sans vouloir vous décourager, j'ai même plutôt l'impression que ça complique sérieusement notre tâche. Comment voulez-vous qu'on retrouve un camion frigorifique parmi tous les véhicules qui roulent à Los Angeles ?

- C'est évidemment le calcul qu'ils ont fait.

- Tout est perdu alors ?

Alan semblait encore plus abattu qu'avant, comme si on venait de lui retirer son ultime espoir.

- Non, on va dresser des barrages et même s'il faut arrêter tous les camions frigorifiques du comté, on le fera.

- Mais ce sera trop long ! Moi aussi je sais calculer figurez-vous ! Si la température baisse réellement d'un degré toutes les quatre heures, comme Travers l'a dit, il fait déjà moins de dix degrés dans sa prison : il va geler ! Le temps que vous fouilliez tous les véhicules réfrigérés, à supposer que cela soit possible, mon fils sera mort !

- Il ne s'agit pas de tous les fouiller. D'après les dimensions de la chambre froide, voici à peu près le gabarit du camion, s'interposa Charlie en notant ses conclusions sur une feuille.

- Mais ça laisse encore des milliers de possibilités.

- Et on n'a aucune indication sur la direction qu'ils suivent.

- Et si on arrêtait Travers ? suggéra soudain Colby. Je présume qu'il est en contact avec ses complices : en traçant les appels de son téléphone, on pourrait peut-être remonter jusqu'à eux.

- Oui, c'est une idée !

- C'est trop dangereux, s'opposa Charlie.

- Mais c'est notre seule chance.

- Ils ont raison Charlie, intervint Alan.

- Il est vrai que ça nous donnerait un périmètre de recherche. Mais imaginez qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a arrêté Travers : ils ont peut-être des liaisons entre eux pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Du genre, Travers leur téléphone à intervalle régulier ?

- Par exemple.

- Je crois qu'il faudra courir le risque Charlie, on n'a rien d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Don a dû nous donner autre chose.

- Charlie, Don nous a déjà donné beaucoup, et, dans l'état où il était, c'était déjà un exploit !

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose !

- La médaille ! laissa soudain échapper Colby.

- Quoi ? Quelle médaille ?

- Attendez, c'est là ! Il remonta le film jusqu'au moment où Don affirmait « Franchement, aucun guide ne leur décernerait de médaille. »

- Oui, et bien il a confondu, objecta David. Il voulait dire étoile.

- Tu confondrais étoile et médaille toi ? décréta son collègue.

- Dans la situation dans laquelle il était, peut-être oui.

- Moi je pense que Colby a raison, s'interposa soudain Alan. Don n'a pas dit cela par hasard, pas plus que les routiers ou le ça roule. Il y a quelque chose derrière. Quelque chose qui est censé nous parler.

- D'accord, je veux bien vous suivre sur ce point, abdiqua David. Mais ça reste très vague, de quel genre de médaille veut-il parler ?

- Il veut peut-être dire qu'il y a des médailles sur la caisse du camion.

- Comment les aurait-il vues ?

- Quand ils l'ont changé de véhicule, à l'entrepôt, par exemple.

- Ça se tient, admit David.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, sinon ses ravisseurs auraient réagi lorsqu'il a mentionné les médailles, déclara Charlie.

- Ils n'ont peut-être tout simplement pas fait attention.

- On les a déjà sous-estimés une fois, et c'est Don qui en a souffert. Je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur.

- Je crois que Charlie a raison, dit à son tour Alan. S'il y a quelque chose dans cette histoire de médaille, et je crois que, sur ce point, Colby ne se trompe pas, ce ne peut pas être aussi simple.

- Alors quoi ? interrogea David. Qu'est-ce que cette médaille peut représenter pour vous ?

- Une médaille qu'il aurait reçu ? au base-ball peut-être ? ou à l'école ?

- Il a reçu des tas de médailles au base-ball, admis Charlie.

- A l'école, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait reçu une médaille.

- Si, rappelle-toi, lors des championnats inter-scolaires, l'année de ses dix ans.

- Ah oui, elle est avec celles de base-ball.

- Et puis, il a reçu la médaille du mérite.

- Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais, s'étonna David.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Don de se pavaner en se vantant de ses actions, déclara Alan.

- Vous avez raison. Bon, mais avec tout ça, comment savoir si l'une de ces médailles peut nous conduire à une piste.

- Il faut aller les regarder, conclut Charlie.

- Toutes ? Mais ça va prendre des heures.

- Sans compter que, comme nous ne savons pas exactement ce que nous cherchons, nous pouvons passer à côté.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

Les trois autres en convinrent et les quatre hommes quittèrent le garage pour se regrouper au salon où Alan leur apporta toutes les médailles qu'avait reçues son fils et que lui conservait fièrement.

*****

Au bout de deux heures de recherches, David laissa tomber la médaille qu'il tenait et dit d'un ton découragé :

« Ça ne mène à rien. On ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche.

- Tu as raison, admis Colby.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que Donnie voulait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'on comprendrait.

- On peut toujours lancer une recherche sur le mot médaille et voir ce que ça donne.

- C'est déjà fait, intervint Charlie, je l'ai lancée avant de quitter le garage.

- Alors allons voir si on a quelque chose d'un peu plus probant. »

Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable : trop de données et trop peu de temps pour les trier. Ils étaient conscients que chaque minute qui passait était précieuse : le temps leur était compté pour retrouver Don avant qu'il ne meure de froid et d'épuisement. Les quatre hommes eurent un moment de découragement.

« Je crois qu'il faudra suivre le plan de Colby, proposa Alan.

- Non, attendons encore un peu. Je pense qu'il ne faudra y recourir qu'en dernier ressort, objecta Charlie. Parce que, même si tout se passe bien, si on l'arrête, si ses complices ne s'en aperçoivent pas, si son téléphone nous permet de les localiser dans un périmètre restreint, et cela fait déjà un nombre considérable de si, le temps que le périmètre soit bouclé, le camion aura eu le temps de passer et nous ne serons pas plus avancés. Et même s'il restait dans le périmètre, on se retrouverait confrontés au même problème : comment l'identifier parmi les centaines de véhicules du même type qui rouleraient dans le même secteur au même moment ?

- Je sais Charlie, je sais que c'est risqué et si tu as autre chose, crois-moi, je suis preneur.

- Non, rien d'autre, admit Charlie.

- Alors il faut tenter le coup, on n'a pas le choix.

- Ecoute-les Charlie, supplia son père.

- D'accord. On tente le coup.

- Quand revois-tu Travers ?

- Demain, à quatorze heures.

- En attendant, nous allons lancer un contrôle sur les camions frigorifiques. On ne sait jamais, avec un peu de chance !

- Avec beaucoup de chance, tu veux dire, énonça Charlie d'un ton amer. Les chances de retrouver ce camion de cette façon sont de l'ordre d'une sur plusieurs millions. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il roule à Los Angeles. Depuis hier matin, il a très bien pu quitter le comté.

- Mais on n'a rien d'autre Charlie.

- Tu as raison, on n'a rien d'autre. »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, découragés et alarmés. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre et espérer. Attendre que vienne l'heure du prochain rendez-vous et espérer que la chance leur sourirait enfin, espérer que Don tiendrait bon malgré ses blessures et la température qui, à quatorze heures le lendemain serait tombée à 4°C.


	16. Chapter 16

_Juste un grand merci pour ceux qui se manifestent: c'est vraiment très agréable d'avoir vos avis._

**CHAPITRE 15**

_Calsci, bureau de Charlie_

Charlie attendait Travers. Il avait meilleure mine que la veille, rasé et habillé de vêtements propres, mais les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux prouvaient que le sommeil l'avait de nouveau fui toute la nuit. Il repassait les notes que lui avaient remises Larry et Amita : ils avaient vraiment fait un super boulot ! Si seulement Travers pouvait accepter d'humaniser les conditions de détention de Don en échange ! Ne serait-ce que de faire remonter la température de quelques degrés. Charlie était bouleversé à l'idée de ce que son frère devait endurer à l'heure qu'il était, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il fut déjà trop tard pour lui venir en aide : avait-il survécu à ce froid dans l'état de faiblesse où il devait se trouver ? Il s'était fait le serment que, si le pire arrivait, il tuerait Travers de ses propres mains, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Les conséquences : quelles seraient celles de l'action qu'ils s'apprêtaient à engager ? Plusieurs agents en civil avaient infiltré les alentours de son bureau et d'autres attendaient, postés dans différents véhicules. Ils devaient suivre Travers lorsque celui-ci quitterait l'université.

David, Colby, son père et lui étaient en effet arrivés à la conclusion que, s'il donnait de ses nouvelles à ses complices régulièrement, Travers devait notamment le faire après chaque entrevue avec Charlie, ne serait-ce que pour les assurer que le plan fonctionnait. Il fallait donc le laisser passer le signal avant de l'arrêter : ce serait toujours quelques heures de plus de gagnées. Gagnées sur quoi ? Charlie avait beau passer et repasser dans sa tête toutes les possibilités induites par le terme médaille, il ne trouvait pas ce que Don avait voulu dire. Lui et son père avaient passé la nuit à réexaminer un à un tous les trophées remportés par son frère et rien ! Il en aurait hurlé de frustration ! Dire que son frère avait confiance en lui ! Et tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était le trahir !

Et si ce plan ne fonctionnait pas ? Si Travers n'avait pas de portable sur lui ? S'il ne contactait pas ses complices ou si, au contraire, il les contactait très régulièrement et que son arrestation lui fasse manquer une vacation ? Que se passerait-il pour Don ? Il frémissait en se souvenant des menaces de Travers : une mort très lente et très douloureuse. Il savait que ces hommes ne reculeraient devant rien. Ce n'étaient que des sadiques qui jouissaient de la douleur de leurs victimes, dès lors, comment compter sur un élan de pitié de leur part ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de l'homme qu'il haïssait comme il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de haïr un être humain. Mais pouvait-on appeler être humain l'individu qui se tenait en face de lui et qui se complaisait à torturer ses semblables, physiquement et moralement ?

L'entrevue fut brève, douloureuse pour lui, de nouveau. A ses demandes de nouvelles concernant son frère, Travers se contenta de commentaires sur le froid qui devait régner en ce moment dans sa prison et le fait que, s'il tenait un tant soit peu à lui, Charlie devrait plutôt mobiliser son énergie à trouver la solution d'un problème dont il s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert la clé.

Il accepta de lui donner un dernier délai : minuit, tout en insinuant qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr que Don soit toujours en vie à ce moment-là mais que « le professeur Eppes » n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'enquit de sa collaboration avec le F.B.I., prouvant à Charlie qu'il était bien surveillé. Il réussit à détourner les soupçons de son vis-à-vis en lui laissant entendre que, malgré les pressions exercées, il avait refusé de collaborer. Mais, ajouta-t-il, il ne pouvait empêcher le F.B.I. de mener ses investigations puisque Don était des leurs et que c'était à ce titre qu'ils enquêtaient.

A son grand soulagement, Travers n'insista pas ; pourtant, ce manque de curiosité ne le rassura pas, au contraire : il prouvait que l'homme, finalement, se moquait que le F.B.I soit au courant parce qu'il était certain de pouvoir leur échapper d'une part, et de l'autre, parce que, F.B.I. ou pas, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa parole et de relâcher Don. Mais en même temps, Charlie fut soulagé : ils avaient pris la bonne décision : seule l'action qu'ils allaient entreprendre avait des chances de sauver son frère.

*****

_Siège du F.B.I._

Il était quinze heures quand Alan et Charlie reçurent le coup de téléphone attendu : Travers était en garde-à-vue dans les locaux du F.B.I., on les y attendait. Ils s'y rendirent, fébriles.

« Alors, que dit-il ?

- Ou en êtes-vous ?

Les deux questions avaient fusé simultanément, à peine les deux hommes sortis de l'ascenseur.

- C'est bien ce que nous craignions : il a demandé un avocat et, depuis, il ne dit pas un mot.

- Vous ne lui avez tout de même pas permis de voir un avocat j'espère ? s'alarma Charlie. Si c'est un complice, il pourrait prévenir les autres et Don…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Non, rassurez-vous. On lui a dit qu'on l'appelait mais je pense qu'on va avoir du mal à le joindre.

- Par contre, ajouta Colby, cela signifie qu'on ne peut pas l'interroger.

- Moi je peux, déclara Alan. Laissez le moi quelques minutes et vous verrez.

- Non Alan, ce n'est pas une solution.

- Vous savez au moins son nom ? demanda Charlie tout en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son père.

- Benjamin Travers, agent immobilier d'après sa carte d'identité. Mais ça ne nous a pas mené plus loin. Ce type est totalement inconnu.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas un débutant, objecta Charlie.

- Sans doute pas, mais, jusqu'à présent, il est toujours passé entre les mailles du filet.

- Il est évident que s'il pratique le chantage, ses autres victimes n'ont pas voulu porter plainte.

- A moins qu'elles ne l'aient pas pu.

La nuance était tellement chargée de sous-entendus qu'ils se refusèrent à creuser d'avantage cette hypothèse.

- Et il n'a vraiment rien dit du tout ? insista Alan. Vous lui avez parlé du camion au moins ?

- Oui, ça a eu l'air de le contrarier qu'on ait compris cela.

- Mais pas au point de l'amener à parler. Il semble très sûr de lui.

- La seule chose qu'il ait dite avant de demander son avocat c'est qu'il ne savait pas où était le camion. Colby passa sous silence que Travers avait ajouté qu'ils venaient de signer l'arrêt de mort de Don par leur action.

- Il ment, c'est évident !

- Bien sûr, mais ça ne nous avance à rien.

- Et s'il dit la vérité, on en est au même point.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser un seul instant qu'il ignore où se trouve son propre camion ?

- C'est tout à fait plausible, intervint Charlie avant que l'un des deux agents ait pu répondre. Ce serait même logique. Ainsi, aucune trahison possible.

- Mais comment ferait-il pour retrouver ses complices une fois l'opération terminée ?

- Ils peuvent ne se donner rendez-vous qu'à ce moment-là.

- Mais que comptez-vous faire alors ?

Alan était au bord de la panique.

- Comme on l'a dit : on est en train de décortiquer ses appels et… »

Un agent vint justement avertir David du résultat des recherches. Les quatre hommes se ruèrent dans le bureau où un technicien leur indiqua les différentes antennes ayant relayé les réponses aux appels de Travers. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de portables intraçables.

Il y eut un moment de découragement : ils avaient joué et il leur semblait qu'ils avaient perdu. Alan se laissa aller sur une chaise, incapable de réagir. Charlie, lui, fixait la carte sur laquelle apparaissaient, entourées de rouge, les implantations des différentes antennes relais. Et soudain, le mathématicien retrouva son acuité intellectuelle et décela un schéma imperceptible au commun des mortels dans la succession des différentes localisations. L'espoir revint tandis qu'il se lançait dans une série de calculs savants pour lesquels Larry et Amita, qui les avaient rejoints, lui prêtèrent main-forte. David et Colby réussirent à convaincre Alan de laisser travailler les trois scientifiques mais ne purent le contraindre à quitter le bureau, pas plus qu'à prendre la moindre minute de repos.

Vers dix-huit heures, Charlie les appela pour leur signaler que leurs recherches avaient abouti. Sur la carte, étaient dessinés une série de cercles concentriques délimitant les zones probables de présence du camion. Et là, on en revenait à la pierre d'achoppement : comment identifier un véhicule lambda parmi des centaines, voir des milliers d'autres du même type.

*****

« Réfléchis Charlie, le pressa David. Si Don a voulu faire passer un message avec son histoire de médaille, c'est à toi qu'il s'adressait. A toi et à personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ? »

Et soudain Charlie comprit ! Tout s'illumina dans son esprit et il se demanda comment il n'était pas parvenu plus tôt à cette conclusion. C'était ça ! C'était à lui, et rien qu'à lui que son frère s'adressait. La médaille ! La médaille dont rêve tout mathématicien : la médaille Fields ! Le prix Nobel de mathématiques. Il se serait battu d'avoir mis autant de temps à réaliser.

« Donc, à ton avis, Don a cherché à t'indiquer le nom de Fields !

- C'est certain, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Mais quoi ? C'est le nom d'un de ses ravisseurs ?

- Peut-être, ou peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le camion.

- Quel genre de rapport ?

- Un nom écrit sur la caisse peut-être ? s'écria Alan.

- D'accord, on effectue des recherches sur les deux pistes. »

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour que les recherches aboutissent à Fields et fils, petite compagnie de viandes en gros qui desservait l'est de Los Angeles essentiellement, et une autre pour que, interrogés par la police, les patrons ne donnent les coordonnées du camion frigorifique qu'ils avaient loué pour cinq jours, en dehors de toute légalité, à un dénommé Rémy Aubert. Un avis de recherche fut alors émis sur le véhicule et une longue attente commença.

Une autre recherche informa alors les enquêteurs que ce Rémy Aubert était bien connu des services de police, recherché pour violences, voies de faits, attaque à main armée, tortures et meurtres. Ses complices habituels, au nombre de trois, étaient eux aussi fichés et considérés comme extrêmement dangereux et dénués de toute compassion. Charlie et Alan frémirent en imaginant Don aux mains de ces malfaiteurs sans pitié ni scrupules.

Ils interrogeaient anxieusement la pendule du regard, et à chaque mouvement de l'aiguille, ils substituaient la descente de la colonne de mercure dans le thermomètre. Il était plus de vingt heures, à ce moment la température était passée au-dessous de 3°C. Don pouvait-il avoir survécu à ce froid dans l'état où l'avaient réduit ses ravisseurs ? Aucune trace du camion dans la zone de recherche ! Cela impliquait-il que, inquiets du silence de leur complice, les ravisseurs s'étaient débarrassés du véhicule et, un frisson parcourut le dos de Charlie à cette évocation, de Don en même temps ?

Il était vingt deux heures lorsqu'arriva enfin l'appel tant espéré : le camion avait été repéré, juste en périphérie de la zone centrale de recherche. Aussitôt les agents se précipitèrent sur leurs armes et se ruèrent vers leur véhicule : ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient qu'une chance de sauver leur ami et ils ne voulaient pas la manquer.

Charlie parvint à les convaincre de les laisser les accompagner. David y consentit, conscient que rien ne pourrait empêcher le mathématicien de se joindre à l'unité d'intervention : sauf à le mettre en état d'arrestation, ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Il comprenait que Charlie avait besoin de se décharger de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et que s'il lui refusait de les accompagner, il se rendrait sur les lieux par ses propres moyens s'il le fallait, risquant de se mettre en danger. Mais il exigea de lui qu'il s'engage à ne pas bouger de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse signe que la voie était libre. Charlie donna sa parole, même s'il brûlait du désir d'avoir autre chose qu'un rôle passif. Il était cependant conscient que sa place n'était pas en première ligne : il ne ferait que gêner ces professionnels dans leur tâche et le moindre retard dans l'action pouvait signifier la mort pour son frère. Il ne courrait pas ce risque.

Alan, de son côté, avait dû se résigner à rester au bureau en compagnie de Larry et Amita qui s'efforçaient de lui remonter le moral. Mais il n'était pas dupe. On l'avait laissé là parce que les agents savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance de retrouver Don en vie et qu'on voulait lui épargner l'horreur de découvrir le corps de son fils.

Il aurait voulu s'opposer à ce que Charlie accompagne l'unité d'intervention : son fils était sans doute encore moins armé que lui pour affronter cette possibilité. Mais il savait aussi que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, quitte à se détruire à la découverte d'une vérité qu'il repoussait de toutes ses forces.

Il posa devant lui, sur le bureau où refroidissait le repas qu'il avait été incapable d'absorber, une photo sortie de son portefeuille. Ses deux fils, âgés de cinq et dix ans, riaient aux éclats en sautant dans les vagues, avec toute l'innocence et la joie de deux enfants choyés et protégés. Qu'en avait-il fait de ces enfants sur lesquels il avait pourtant promis à sa femme, sur son lit de mort, de toujours veiller ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus vigilant ? Alan savait, au plus profond de lui, que si Don mourait, Charlie ne s'en remettrait jamais : il ne perdrait pas un mais deux fils. Et que vaudrait la vie alors ?


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 16**

_Rues de Los Angeles_

Charlie était tendu à l'extrême : tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal tellement il était contracté à la fois par l'angoisse et par l'impatience. Autour de lui, pas un mot, tous les agents étaient concentrés sur un seul objectif : sauver la vie de leur collègue s'il en était encore temps et, dans le cas contraire, faire payer la note à ses meurtriers, et elle serait salée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où le camion avait été repéré : il était garé sous un pont, à deux pas d'un fast-food. Les hommes devaient vraisemblablement être partis se ravitailler.

« Tu ne bouges pas avant qu'on te le dise Charlie, j'ai ta parole ! » lui rappela David avant de quitter le véhicule.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à donner l'assaut, ils virent un homme, chargé de ces sacs dans lesquels les employés de fast-food glissent les repas, qui revenait vers le camion. A la vue des policiers, il laissa tomber les sacs et s'enfuit. Trois hommes se lancèrent à sa poursuite tandis que les autres, au signal de David, allumaient leurs lampes et se mettait à hurler :

« F.B.I., vous êtes cernés. Rendez-vous ! Sortez, les mains en l'air ! »

Les trois hommes présents dans la cabine du camion n'opposèrent aucune résistance, au grand regret de Colby qui aurait aimé avoir une raison pour pouvoir leur rendre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Don et à sa famille. Mais le temps pressait. Il grimpa dans la cabine à la recherche des clés permettant d'ouvrir l'arrière du camion et David et lui se précipitèrent.

Ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs mains de trembler tandis qu'ils ouvraient les portes. Un souffle glacial les accueillit lorsqu'ils rabattirent les battants sur les côtés du camion et leurs lampes percèrent l'obscurité totale du réduit. Leur faisceau éclaira un corps à terre, totalement immobile, et ils sentirent leur cœur s'arrêter avant de se ruer d'un même élan pour arracher leur ami à sa prison polaire. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils l'étendirent au sol après l'avoir débarrassé des menottes qui retenaient ses poignets dans son dos et du bâillon qui obstruait sa bouche.

« Bon sang ! Je n'ai pas de pouls ! s'affola David.

- Il ne respire pas ! »

Un long cri d'angoisse répondit à cette dernière affirmation. Charlie, que les deux agents n'avaient pas vu les rejoindre, avait entendu leurs réflexions. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il avait l'impression que ses pires pressentiments étaient en train de réaliser : son frère était là, livide, immobile, étendu sans réaction sur le sol dur, sous l'éclairage cru des néons du pont, et la sensation que l'irrémédiable venait de se produire le submergea. Il se jeta sur le corps inanimé et le saisit dans ses bras en pleurant et en le berçant tandis qu'il gémissait :

« Donnie ! non, non, ce n'est pas possible, je t'en prie ! »

Il n'entendait pas David et Colby lui demander de le lâcher, de les laisser s'occuper de lui ; il n'entendait que cette voix qui lui disait qu'il était arrivé trop tard, qu'il avait tout fait de travers et que son frère était mort par sa faute. Comment annoncer cette nouvelle à son père ? Comment imaginer de vivre sans Don à ses côtés ? Il sentit d'un seul coup qu'on l'arrachait brutalement à son étreinte désespérée et il tenta de se débattre, puis les mots qu'on prononçait finirent par atteindre son cerveau :

« Bon sang Charlie, laisse-nous faire ! Il est peut-être encore temps ! »

Ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il fut de nouveau capable de percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il s'aperçut alors que deux agents le maintenaient fermement tandis que Colby pratiquait un bouche à bouche sur Don alors que David lui faisait un massage cardiaque. L'évidence lui apparut aussitôt : peut-être son frère était-il encore en vie ; en tout cas, ses amis n'abandonnaient pas tout espoir.

*****

« Bon Dieu, que fait le toubib ? tempêtait David entre deux pressions sur le thorax du blessé.

Puis, reportant son attention sur celui-ci, il ajouta :

- Allez vieux, fais un effort. Bats-toi ! Ne nous laisse pas tomber !. »

Charlie s'aperçut alors qu'il était tombé à genou sur le bitume, à quelques centimètres des pieds de son frère. Il tendit la main pour se saisir de ceux-ci et frémit en les sentant glacés sous ses doigts.

Un médecin arrivait, qui, voyant les gestes des deux agents s'interposa violemment :

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Ils le regardèrent, sans comprendre.

- Vous risquez de le tuer ! Dans son état, un massage cardiaque peut être fatal en amenant le sang glacé au cœur !

- Mais son cœur ne bat plus… Si nous ne le relançons pas… objecta David.

- Vous ne savez pas s'il ne bat plus ! Il est en hypothermie, les battements peuvent être imperceptibles. Laissez-moi faire maintenant.

Il fit amener des couvertures dans lesquelles on enveloppa le blessé puis il ordonna aux agents d'aller faire réchauffer des poches de sérum physiologique dans le fast-food voisin. Pendant ce temps, aidé de l'infirmier et de Colby, il installa Don sur le brancard et glissa celui-ci dans l'ambulance en demandant au chauffeur de pousser le chauffage au maximum. Charlie les suivit puis resta là, sans bouger il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses gestes concourrait à la catastrophe : tant qu'il était là, juste aux pieds de son frère, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que depuis cinq minutes il répétait les mêmes mots, comme une litanie monotone et fervente : « Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Accroche-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

D'une main experte, le médecin faisait passer un tube dans la gorge de Don et l'infirmier y fixait une sorte de ballonnet sur lequel il se mit à presser à intervalle régulier. Puis on apporta les poches de sérum chauffé et le médecin fixa l'une d'entre elle sur une tubulure avant de l'amener au bras droit de l'agent inconscient. Comme à travers un prisme déformant, Charlie voyait cet homme qui s'afférait auprès de son frère avec une lenteur mesurée et rassurante qui lui donnait pourtant envie de hurler. Pourquoi restaient-ils là ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour partir pour l'hôpital ? La main du médecin remontait à la jugulaire :

« J'ai un pouls ! C'est bon ! On va pouvoir y aller ! »

Colby et David, debout aux portes de l'ambulance, échangeaient un regard soulagé, aussi pâles l'un que l'autre puis se tournaient vers Charlie toujours immobile. Alors les choses reprirent leur netteté et il sortit enfin de l'état de prostration dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Il est vivant ? Dites-moi qu'il est vivant ! supplia-t-il en se relevant.

- Oui, il est vivant Charlie, répondit David en lui pressant la main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Il va s'en sortir, il est solide, » ajouta Colby.

Mais Charlie ne fut pas dupe de ses encouragements. Le visage de l'agent était grave, bouleversé. Et quand bien même il aurait été tenté de les croire, il lui suffisait de regarder la mine sérieuse, presque sévère des secouristes au chevet de son frère pour se rendre compte que la situation, même si elle était sous contrôle, restait précaire. Il s'avança à nouveau auprès de son aîné, peinant à reconnaître dans ce corps inerte, dans ce visage blême, presque gris, mangé de barbe, ce grand frère triomphant, toujours si solide, si sûr de lui, qu'il aurait suivi au bout du monde. Sa main, hésitante, alla caresser le front glacé, s'attarda sur les cheveux humides puis s'empara d'une main violacée et gelée. Une horrible boursouflure sanglante marquait le poignet : la marque des menottes. Charlie n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que son frère avait dû souffrir.

« Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin le regarda, plein de compassion :

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux. Il est stabilisé. On va pouvoir l'emmener. »

L'ambulance démarra enfin. Charlie ne lâchait pas la main inerte, comme s'il essayait de faire passer sa propre chaleur et sa propre vie dans le corps glacé. Son regard allait du moniteur sur lequel une sinusoïde indiquait que le cœur battait, faiblement certes, mais qu'il battait, au respirateur que l'infirmier continuait à actionner à intervalles réguliers, puis à la perfusion qui faisait passer dans son corps un peu de vie.

« Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Accroche-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! » Charlie ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait repris sa litanie, comme une formule magique destinée à écarter les mauvais esprits. La sirène de l'ambulance qui fonçait à toute allure lui perçait les tympans et toute son énergie n'était canalisée que par une seule idée :

« Il faut que tu vives Don : j'ai besoin de toi. »


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 17**

_Siège du F.B.I._

L'appel arriva au F.B.I un peu après vingt-trois heures. Don avait été libéré, on le transportait à l'hôpital au même moment.

« Comment va-t-il ? supplia Alan.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres précisions, monsieur, répondit l'agent qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Il est vivant au moins ?

- Oui, oui. Je vous l'ai dit, il est en route pour l'hôpital.

- Allons-y vite !

- Je vous y emmène. »

*****

_Hôpital_

Alan n'eut pas conscience du chemin parcouru. Il ne sut jamais comment il s'était retrouvé dans le hall des urgences à attendre, dans un état de fébrilité extrême, qu'arrive l'ambulance qui amenait son fils rescapé. Enfin des sirènes se firent entendre.

« C'est lui ! C'est mon garçon ! »

Il se précipita au dehors, suivi d'Amita et Larry qui ne l'avaient pas quitté durant cette longue attente et qui redoutaient par-dessus tout que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'espérait.

Une équipe de médecin sortit en hâte à la rencontre du véhicule qui arrivait. On en extirpa une civière sur laquelle gisait un corps immobile, branché à divers appareils de survie. Alan n'aurait pas identifié son fils sans la présence à ses côtés de Charlie, effondré.

« Oh mon Dieu, Donnie, mon petit, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il se précipita sur le brancard sur lequel on venait d'installer son garçon et le serra dans ses bras, tandis que les médecins lui demandaient de s'écarter afin de pouvoir remplir leur office. Il relâcha son étreinte, le cœur déchiré, conscient que les minutes étaient précieuses. Charlie et lui restèrent à côté du brancard le long des couloirs jusqu'au moment où les médecins leur interdirent l'accès à la salle de soin dans laquelle ils disparurent avec Don.

« Je vous en prie, sauvez-le ! »

Un dernier regard au visage presque méconnaissable tant il était marqué par l'épreuve subie et ils durent retourner s'installer en salle d'attente pour ce qui allait être une faction interminable, alternant espoir et désespoir, soulagement et chagrin.

David et Colby ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, suivis de près par Robin, livide. Les deux agents l'avaient avertie de l'enlèvement dans l'après-midi du vendredi et depuis elle vivait, elle aussi, dans l'angoisse. Retenue par son procès, elle ne pouvait pas être présente à son gré : elle n'était pas libre de son temps, pas même libre de laisser sa pensée s'attarder sur ce qui pouvait arriver à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les deux agents, qui la tenaient au courant de l'évolution des événements, lui avaient fait grâce des détails. Elle ignorait à quel point la situation de Don était précaire. Ce fut donc un vrai choc pour elle que d'apprendre qu'il était dans un état critique.

L'infirmière vint faire signer à Alan des formulaires de consentement de soins qu'il prenait à peine le temps de lire : qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils sauvaient son fils ! Les minutes passaient, sans autres nouvelles que celles qu'apportaient une infirmière, toujours les mêmes : il était en vie, les médecins s'occupaient de lui. Il était impossible d'obtenir plus de détails. Regroupés dans la salle d'attente, les parents et amis de Don ne savaient pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Qu'il soit vivant était évidemment la meilleure des choses, mais pourquoi filtrait-il si peu d'informations sur son état ? Ils finirent tous par s'assoupir, plus ou moins profondément, épuisés par les soixante-douze heures qui venaient de s'écouler et durant lesquelles le sommeil leur avait été chichement compté.

*****

Il était environ minuit et demie lorsqu'un médecin pénétra dans la salle d'attente. Ses regards survolèrent tour à tour les sept personnes somnolentes, avachies dans des poses diverses dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il se racla la gorge et vit aussitôt se tourner vers lui sept visages anxieux tandis que sept silhouettes se redressaient avant de se lever et d'aller à sa rencontre. Au centre du groupe, un homme d'un certain âge qu'il identifia aussitôt comme le père de son patient. A ses côtés, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, frisés : le frère de la victime sans doute ; il l'avait aperçu à ses côtés dans l'ambulance. Il repéra aussi ses deux collègues, facilement identifiable à leurs blousons à l'effigie du F.B.I. Quant aux autres ? Une sœur ? Une petite amie ? Un oncle ? Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à vrai dire. L'essentiel était de s'apercevoir que la famille proche n'était pas seule et que, si le pire arrivait, elle serait bien entourée.

« Monsieur Eppes ?

- C'est moi ! l'homme qui avait répondu était bien celui qu'il imaginait. Comment va mon fils ?

- Si vous voulez m'accompagner dans mon bureau.

- Non, tous ceux qui sont là peuvent entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ! Ils sont de la famille.

- D'accord. Bien, tout d'abord, votre fils est stabilisé.

- Ça veut dire qu'il est sauvé ?

- Non, non ! Ça veut dire qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il a subit un traumatisme majeur. Sa température, lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'hôpital était d'un peu moins de vingt-huit degrés. C'est une hypothermie grave.

- Oui, mais vous l'avez réchauffé n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous continuons à le réchauffer à l'heure actuelle. Nous l'avons placé sur un matelas chauffant et nous avons commencé une irrigation péritonéale

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous avons pratiqué un réchauffement en introduisant du sérum chauffé dans la cavité abdominale et nous avons dû aussi nous résoudre à recourir à la circulation extra-corporelle pour réchauffer le sang plus vite.

- Oh Seigneur !

- Pour le moment, votre fils est dans le coma. Il est incapable de respirer seul, son rythme cardiaque est très irrégulier et son cœur peut lâcher à tout moment. Ses reins ne fonctionnent plus non plus et nous avons dû le placer sous dialyse. »

Il semblait à Alan qu'il s'enfonçait dans un cauchemar interminable. Charlie s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, soutenu par Amita en larmes. Robin était tellement pâle que le médecin la força à s'asseoir avant d'appeler une infirmière pour lui administrer un calmant.

« Il est perdu ? C'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

La voix d'Alan était désespérée.

- Pas du tout. Mais vous devez être conscient que son état est critique. Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer sur ses chances de survie pour le moment. D'autre part, vous devez savoir qu'on ne peut pas déterminer actuellement les dommages éventuels subis par le cerveau mais que, s'il survit, il y a de réels risques de séquelles.

- Quel genre de séquelles ?

- Ça peut aller d'un simple trouble de la motricité à un état neurovégétatif chronique.

- Un état neurovégétatif chronique, reprit Charlie d'une voix atone. Vous voulez dire que mon frère risque de devenir un légume ?

- C'est en effet un risque qu'on ne peut pas exclure. Mais ce n'est que la pire des éventualités.

- Quelles seraient les autres ?

- Il y en a trop pour toutes les énumérer : il pourrait développer des troubles de la personnalité, des troubles sensoriels, une amnésie, une aphasie, tout un tas de pathologies liées à une atteinte cérébrale.

- Et quand en saurez-vous plus ?

- Pas avant quarante-huit heures en ce qui concerne le pronostic vital. Pour le reste, on ne pourra l'évaluer qu'à son réveil.

- S'il se réveille, ajouta Alan d'un ton amer.

Le médecin continuait son compte-rendu :

- Par ailleurs, votre fils présente plusieurs blessures : nous avons réduit la luxation de l'épaule et immobilisé celle-ci. Il a aussi une fracture au poignet gauche, vraisemblablement provoquée par le serrage des menottes et une côte cassée. Nous avons suturé plusieurs plaies, au niveau de la tempe droite et des cuisses ainsi que des poignets et des chevilles dans lesquels les menottes et la corde se sont incrustées jusqu'au sang. »

Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini de leur asséner des horreurs sur l'état de Don ?

« Il y a un dernier point. »

Alan leva un regard vide vers son interlocuteur. Tout cela ne suffisait donc pas, il avait pire encore à leur annoncer ?

- Les mains et les pieds de votre fils ont été sauvagement garrottés, empêchant la circulation de se faire normalement ; ceci, joint à la température glaciale dans laquelle il a été détenu, a provoqué une ischémie des quatre membres atteints. Nous tentons actuellement de relancer une circulation normale mais il se peut que les tissus aient été irrémédiablement endommagés et qu'une gangrène se développe, auquel cas nous serons obligés d'amputer.

- Non ! Le hurlement de Charlie se confondit avec le cri de douleur de son père. Jamais ! Ça jamais !

- Ce sera peut-être le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

- Et nous n'y serons jamais vous m'entendez ? Mon frère est agent au F.B.I ! Comment croyez-vous qu'ils supporterait d'être amputé ? Ce serait pire pour lui que d'être mort.

- C'est souvent ce qu'on pense monsieur, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est rarement le cas. Mis devant le choix de vivre diminués ou de mourir, peu de gens tentent le diable.

- Peu de gens, ça ne veut pas dire aucun n'est-ce pas ? Et je peux vous garantir que mon frère serait de ceux-là.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'en sommes pas là. Je voulais simplement que vous soyez préparés à cette éventualité. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'à attendre.

- On peut le voir ?

- Si vous voulez, mais je dois vous avertir que ce peut-être difficile à supporter. Votre fils est relié à différentes machines qui le maintiennent en vie et c'est souvent impressionnant.

- Nous tiendrons le coup.

- Et en tout état de cause, je ne peux permettre la présence que de sa famille proche : vous monsieur et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Alan et Charlie. Pour les autres, je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Nous attendrons ici, dit David.

- Bien, une infirmière va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre fils. »

*****

Tandis que les deux hommes disparaissaient, suivant leur guide, David s'approcha du médecin.

« Sérieusement docteur, mon ami a-t-il des chances de s'en remettre ?

- Je vais être franc avec vous agent… Sinclair, dit-il en lisant le nom sur la plaque que David avait laissé accroché à son revers. Ses chances sont minimes et, même s'il s'en sort, il y aura sans doute de lourdes séquelles : il serait étonnant que son cerveau ne soit pas endommagé.

- Mais il y a un espoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a toujours un espoir agent Sinclair.

- Mon ami est très fort, c'est un battant. Vous verrez qu'il s'en sortira.

- Croyez bien que j'en serai le premier ravi. Maintenant, je dois y aller.

- Merci docteur. Oh ! une dernière chose, dit-il en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart, sous le regard intrigué de Colby.

- Oui.

- Lorsque vous l'avez examiné, avez-vous décelé des signes de sévices sexuels ?

- Vous pensez qu'il a pu être agressé sexuellement ?

- C'est à envisager. »

David n'avait pu se débarrasser de ce sentiment depuis qu'il avait vu l'un des ravisseurs abaisser le pantalon de son ami et cette éventualité le hantait. Il devait impérativement vérifier cette impression sous peine d'en être empoisonné à jamais.

- Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas particulièrement cherché de ce côté mais, dans les cas d'hypothermie on prend une température rectale, et je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

- Vous êtes sûr docteur ?

- Oui : pas de rougeur, pas d'hématomes, aucun signe de traumatisme ou de déchirure. Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a pas eu sodomie.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Compte tenu de ses blessures aux cuisses, les hématomes et lacérations dus à la cravache pourraient très bien en cacher d'autres sortes. Par contre, il n'y a aucune trace d'irritation ou d'un quelconque traumatisme au niveau des parties génitales alors, je ne pourrais pas me prononcer sur d'éventuels attouchements, mais rien ne permet d'envisager le viol.

- Merci docteur, merci beaucoup ! dit David qui avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever un poids de plusieurs tonnes des épaules.

- Qu'avais-tu de si important à lui demander ? s'enquit Colby lorsque le médecin eut tourné les talons.

- Rien, rien d'important.

- Rien d'important, vraiment ?

David soutint le regard scrutateur de son équipier. Il ne tenait pas à lui faire part de ses doutes qui lui paraissaient maintenant particulièrement monstrueux : il fallait vraiment qu'il eut l'esprit déformé par son boulot pour avoir pu soupçonner une telle abomination !

- Il t'a dit si Don avait été violé ?

Presque choqué de la manière crue dont la question était posée, David planta son regard dans celui de Colby. Il y lut alors les mêmes questions que celles qu'il s'était posées et s'aperçut que son partenaire, vivant les mêmes expériences que lui, avait cheminé sur le même terrain de pensée pour parvenir à la même terrible possibilité. Et aucun n'avait eu le courage de faire part à l'autre de ses doutes, que ce soit pour tenter de lui épargner une angoisse supplémentaire ou parce que, par une sorte de superstition, le simple fait d'en parler risquait de transformer l'éventualité en effroyable réalité.

- Toi aussi tu y as pensé ?

- Ecoute, quand je vois un type arracher le pantalon d'un autre type contre son gré, tu vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Alors ?

- Non, il n'y a aucune trace d'abus sexuel.

- Sûr ?

- Le médecin est formel : ni viol, ni sodomie. Il n'a pas subi de violences sexuelles.

- En tout cas, pas de celles qui laissent des traces.

- Ce qui veut sans doute dire qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Ils ne se seraient pas contentés de quelques attouchements si tu veux mon avis.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. D'autant que, s'ils avaient été branchés là-dessus, je suis persuadé qu'ils auraient choisi plutôt ça lors de leur petite projection.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'y aurait-il eu de pire pour Charlie, son père, et nous aussi, d'assister à un tel spectacle ? Honnêtement, tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas ressenti un certain soulagement lorsqu'on a commencé à le frapper ?

- C'est horrible à dire, mais oui. Je craignais tellement que…

- J'ai eu la même réaction, tu vois.

- Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, que nous ayons eu la même appréhension ?

- Que le boulot commence vraiment à nous déformer la pensée ?

- Ou bien que nous sommes tous les deux d'affreux pervers. »

Les deux hommes eurent un rire nerveux, sans joie, qui était cependant un rire franc : le premier depuis soixante douze heures, qui les libérait enfin de la tension nerveuse.

Bien sûr rien n'était gagné, mais Don était en vie, il était libre et c'était bien plus qu'ils n'auraient espéré huit heures auparavant.

*****

Charlie et Alan pénétrèrent en silence dans la pièce où reposait Don, à plat dos sur un brancard, sanglé sur le matelas chauffant dont avait parlé le médecin. Le cœur chaviré, ils l'aperçurent entouré de machines, le corps hérissé de tubes qui lui apportaient la vie mais qu'eux ressentaient comme autant d'instruments de torture, le visage livide. Son épaule gauche était enserrée dans un bandage tandis que son poignet était emprisonné dans une attelle. Ses jambes étaient bandées du haut des cuisses jusque sous les genoux. Des bandages entouraient aussi ses poignets et ses chevilles et le haut de sa tête était recouvert d'un pansement qui dissimulait sa tempe droite. Le tube du respirateur s'enfonçait dans sa gorge, maintenu par de larges bandes de sparadrap. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient emprisonnés dans un appareillage compliqué dont le médecin leur avait parlé en leur demandant la permission d'utiliser ce dispositif expérimental pour tenter d'y rétablir une circulation normale. L'infirmière, qui restait à son chevet, ajouta qu'il était heureux qu'il soit inconscient car, sinon, le rétablissement de cette fonction lui aurait occasionné de terribles douleurs.

« Voilà au moins un point positif » songea tristement Alan.

Charlie et lui réussirent à s'installer de chaque côté de leur malade et posèrent leurs mains l'un sur son bras droit, l'autre sur son ventre en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer l'un des fils qui y aboutissaient. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'épier sur le visage de l'être tant aimé, le moindre signe d'un mieux, le moindre indice qui leur permettrait d'espérer. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses pensées et le silence ambiant n'était entrecoupé que par les différents signaux émis par les appareils dont dépendaient la vie de celui qu'ils veillaient.

« Don, c'est papa, tu m'entends ? Ça va aller mon ange, tu vas voir, ça va aller. »

Alan n'aurait su dire d'où lui était revenu ce surnom que lui et Margaret donnaient à Don lorsqu'il était petit. Ils l'avaient adopté à la maternité : ce nouveau-né si beau leur apparaissait comme un miracle et le terme était venu spontanément aux lèvres de sa mère, à peine lui avait-on posé l'enfant sur le ventre. Alan l'avait fait sien très vite, attendri par ce petit être qui dépendait totalement de lui et qui, déjà, l'avait totalement capturé. Et la maison fusait de « mon ange » par ci, « mon ange » par là, même si l'ange se transformait régulièrement en démon.

Alan ne se souvenait plus quand ni comment il avait cessé d'appeler son fils ainsi : c'était l'évolution normale de la vie ; Don grandissait, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui donner des surnoms pareils. Margaret, elle, avait continué longtemps encore, d'ailleurs avait-elle jamais cessé ? Alan se souvenait qu'au moment de lui dire adieu, elle avait encore appelé Don ainsi. Mais en cet instant, Alan avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le petit être qu'il avait juré de protéger et, comme un talisman, l'ancien surnom avait jailli.

*****

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans changement. Régulièrement l'infirmière faisait le tour des appareils, notaient les paramètres, prenait la température rectale du malade qui n'avait aucune réaction. Et chaque fois, les deux hommes la suivaient du regard, pleins d'espoirs à l'idée qu'elle allait annoncer une évolution. Mais rien, désespérément rien, et la longue attente reprenait.

Vers trois heures, on les fit sortir afin de débrancher la circulation extra-corporelle. Désormais la température de Don était remontée à trente-deux degrés. Le dispositif n'était plus nécessaire. Lorsqu'ils purent rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce, il leur fut plus facile de s'installer auprès de lui : le tour de son lit était nettement plus dégagé. Après un court moment de joie, il apparut que l'état de Don ne s'était amélioré sur aucun autre plan et que rien ne laissait présager que ce serait le cas dans une courte échéance. Ils reprirent alors leur veille silencieuse.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'eut lieu l'alerte. D'abord, les bips qui témoignaient du battement du cœur s'espacèrent et l'infirmière, soudain sur le qui-vive, s'approcha. Puis ils se mirent à accélérer anarchiquement et une alarme se déclencha. Alan et Charlie se redressèrent d'un même élan, affolés :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais personne ne songeait à répondre à leur interrogation. Ils furent repoussés, refoulés par des médecins et infirmiers accourus au signal. Ils les virent débrancher certains appareils, en brancher d'autres. On apportait près du lit un chariot et on fixait deux champs oranges sur le torse dénudé. Alan et Charlie entendaient les mots, comme venus de très loin :

« On charge à deux cents. On recule. Choquez ! »

Le corps s'arqua sous la décharge et se dressa au dessus du lit pour retomber lourdement, sans réaction.

« On charge à trois cents. On recule. Choquez ! »

Le même phénomène se reproduisit et Charlie gémit : il avait l'impression de voir son frère être torturé sous ses yeux, même si toute sa formation de scientifique lui soufflait qu'on était, en réalité, en train de tenter de lui sauver la vie.

« Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Accroche-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

La même prière monta à nouveau aux lèvres de Charlie, comme si elle seule était capable de maintenir son frère dans ce monde dont il semblait qu'il ne faisait déjà plus complètement partie.

Un troisième choc, et soudain la sinusoïde fit place à un tracé plat et jamais Charlie n'aurait pu imaginer que la vue d'une droite le mettrait dans un tel état. Une seringue entra dans son champ de vision, passant de la main d'une infirmière à celle du médecin qui injecta le produit dans le fil de la perfusion, tandis qu'un infirmier continuait à pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Finalement, le bip reprit, hésitant d'abord puis plus rapide et irrégulier. L'équipe médicale resta sur le qui vive jusqu'à ce qu'il se régularise. Un soupir de soulagement s'exhala alors de toutes les poitrines. Ils avaient réussi à relancer le cœur. Mais un peu d'espoir venait de s'envoler avec cette nouvelle alarme et le médecin avait l'air particulièrement pessimiste.

Et la longue attente reprit. L'équipe changea : le jour s'était levé depuis un moment déjà, mais ni Alan, ni Charlie ne s'en rendirent compte, suspendus au souffle artificiel qui retenait leur fils et frère à leurs côtés.

Dans la salle d'attente, il ne restait plus que Larry et Amita qui avaient prévenu leurs assistants respectifs d'assurer leurs cours. David et Colby avaient dû retourner au bureau et Robin à son procès qui ne souffrait d'aucun report : elle avait dit une fois, en riant, que seule sa mort pouvait être admise comme cause de son absence à un de ses procès. Elle s'apercevait soudain combien cela pouvait être tragiquement réel. Tous les trois firent promettre à ceux qui restaient de les tenir au courant de l'évolution, quelle qu'elle soit.

*****

Aux alentours de midi, une infirmière tenta de convaincre Alan et Charlie de sortir quelques minutes le temps au moins de s'alimenter. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent s'y résoudre. Ils ne pouvaient se défendre de cette impression que, s'ils abandonnaient leur malade, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ils ne le reverraient pas vivant, et rien ne pouvait les distraire de cette obsession.

La bonne nouvelle, toute relative, arriva environ une heure plus tard. Le médecin les informa que, désormais, l'état de Don était suffisamment stable pour qu'on le transfère en réanimation. La circulation s'était rétablie dans ses mains et ses pieds : tout risque d'amputation était écarté. Alan et Charlie ne parvinrent pas à se réjouir de la nouvelle : il y avait encore tant de voyants rouges allumés sur le chemin de la survie que l'extinction de l'un d'entre eux n'arrivait pas à les sortir de leur marasme.

Les médecins exigèrent d'eux qu'ils les laissent apporter à Don les soins nécessaires à son état et ils les incitèrent de nouveau à aller s'alimenter, sous peine de se trouver eux-mêmes malades et hors d'état de veiller sur le blessé. Ils finirent par se rendre à leurs raisons et partirent pour la cafétéria. Au passage, ils informèrent Larry et Amita du déroulement des choses et ceux-ci firent le maximum pour les réconforter en leur montrant le verre à moitié plein plutôt que le verre à moitié vide. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put réellement avaler quoi que ce soit. Ils se contentèrent d'un café bien sucré et d'une bouchée croquée dans un beignet qu'ils furent incapables de manger en entier.

Puis ils remontèrent au service de réanimation après avoir dit à leurs deux amis qu'il était inutile qu'ils restent là : ils les tiendraient au courant si l'état de Don évoluait. Mais leur présence à l'hôpital était inutile. Ils les quittèrent après leur avoir demandé de tenir David, Colby et Robin au courant des derniers événements.

*****

Dans l'intervalle, Don avait été installé dans une vraie chambre, dans le service de réanimation. Il gisait maintenant sur un lit, toujours environné de la perfusion, du respirateur et du moniteur qui surveillait ses constantes, mais débarrassé de tout l'attirail si impressionnant du service des urgences. Ici, on se reprenait à espérer que les choses allaient rentrer dans leur état normal.

Le soir même, le médecin leur annonça ce qu'ils perçurent comme un réel espoir : ses reins s'étaient remis à fonctionner. Enfin une vraie bonne nouvelle après tous ces mauvais augures ! Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus la force de se réjouir complètement. Ils concentraient toute leur énergie sur un seul but : donner à Don la volonté de s'en sortir, lui faire comprendre, à travers son coma, combien il leur était indispensable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prenne conscience que, sans lui, rien ne marcherait plus jamais.

« Tu vois, s'il ne devait pas s'en sortir, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer.

- De continuer quoi ?

- Tout, les maths, mes recherches… C'est drôle, je m'aperçois que, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout grâce à lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que, si j'ai autant voulu réussir, c'était pour que lui aussi m'admire. Tu comprends, vous étiez tous autour de moi, à me regarder comme une petite merveille, et le seul qui se détournait de moi, qui faisait parfois comme si je n'existais pas, c'était Don. Alors évidemment, j'avais envie de lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable, je voulais que lui aussi me trouve exceptionnel. Mais je m'aperçois maintenant que, plus je me montrais brillant pour l'impressionner, plus je l'éloignais de moi.

- Il ne s'est pas éloigné de toi Charlie.

- Bien sûr que si papa, et tu le sais très bien. Il n'empêche, sans lui je n'en serais sans doute pas où j'en suis.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et sans lui, je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer. »

En d'autres circonstances, Alan l'aurait vertement rabroué, lui rappelant les sacrifices consentis pour son éducation, le sermonnant sur le fait que chacun fait ses choix et que ses échecs ne seraient imputables qu'à lui et pas à la présence ou non de son frère à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en sentait d'autant moins capable que lui non plus n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de continuer sa route si le pire devait survenir.

« Je ne sais pas si je le pourrai non plus. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et Charlie se rendit compte combien son père était fragile face à la maladie de son aîné. Il se souvint qu'à la mort de sa mère, c'est sur Don qu'il s'était appuyé : c'est Don qui le relayait au chevet de son épouse mourante ; c'est Don qui l'avait aidé à organiser les obsèques, qui s'était mis en quatre pour lui trouver des occupations ensuite ; Don encore qui l'avait aidé à remiser les affaires de leur mère dans des cartons quelques mois après sa mort ; Don enfin qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre en le forçant à reprendre sa vie sociale. Lui, Charlie, se serait montré tout à fait incapable d'accomplir les mêmes choses, et il serait tout aussi inapte à aider son père à surmonter la douleur de la perte de ce fils exemplaire.

Quelle ironie ! Quand les gens, de l'extérieur, observaient leur famille, tout ce qu'ils remarquaient c'était le fils génial, le mathématicien qu'on comparait parfois à Einstein et ils en déduisaient que toute la fierté de la famille devait reposer sur cet être exceptionnel à leurs yeux. Mais en fait le seul fils réellement exceptionnel c'était Don, lui qui, dans l'ombre, sans jamais se mettre en avant, était toujours là dans les moments difficiles, pour les soutenir tous, y compris lui, le petit frère envahissant qui lui avait pris tout son monde sans aucun scrupule et avait concentré sur lui toute l'attention de leur entourage.

Et Don ne lui en avait jamais voulu de cela, il avait toujours été le premier à l'encourager, il ne l'avait jamais lâché. Même si, à l'époque du lycée, leur rivalité avait atteint des paroxysmes. Oui, il l'avait toujours su et cela lui apparaissait encore plus nettement en ces jours d'angoisse : s'il était un membre dont la famille Eppes pouvait s'enorgueillir, c'était Don, et c'est pour cela qu'il devait vivre et que sans lui la famille n'existerait plus.

Ils reprirent leur attente, somnolant plutôt que dormant, alternativement, se nourrissant à peine, vivant au rythme des soins, des prélèvements, des compte rendus laconiques des médecins, leur quotidien rythmé par le bip obsédant du moniteur qui leur prouvait que Don était toujours avec eux. Ils lui tenaient la main valide, tour à tour, lui parlaient de tout et de rien ou bien s'abîmaient dans de longs silences douloureux, perdu chacun dans ses pensées. Le temps leur semblait figé : ils auraient été incapablex de dire s'il s'était écoulé deux ou deux cents heures. Une seule pensée les obsédait : leur fils, leur frère devait vivre, sans lui ils étaient perdus.

« Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Accroche-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Le lundi s'acheva sans autre amélioration, puis le mardi passa dans la même attente anxieuse et le mercredi lui succéda dans le même rituel monotone et désespérant que rien ne semblait devoir interrompre.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 18**

_Hôpital_

Ce fut d'abord le bruit qu'il perçut : ce bip, comme un métronome agaçant, qui résonnait à son oreille sans discontinuer et qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et cette sorte de soufflerie régulière, comme si quelqu'un respirait tout près de son oreille. Ensuite, il prit conscience d'avoir trop chaud : cela lui parut étrange ; il avait l'impression d'avoir eu tellement froid durant la nuit.

Il sentait confusément qu'il était arrivé un événement mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

La sensation que quelque chose obstruait sa gorge lui parvint ensuite : pourtant il respirait bien. Peut-être avait-il attrapé un coup de froid ? Il lui revint à nouveau la sensation de cette température polaire durant ce qui lui semblait avoir été un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un plafond blanc qu'il ne reconnut pas : où diable pouvait-il bien être ? Il essaya de se redresser mais la douleur le rejeta en arrière : il avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps le faisait souffrir, son épaule particulièrement. Précautionneusement il y porta la main droite et sentit les bandages sous ses doigts avant de s'apercevoir que son bras était immobilisé dans une gouttière.

Puis son regard accrocha le moniteur sur lequel un point oscillait régulièrement, déclenchant ce bip qui l'avait éveillé. Il en avait assez vu pour identifier un moniteur de constantes vitales. Qu'est-ce que cet objet pouvait bien faire là ? Poursuivant son exploration visuelle, il découvrit ensuite la tubulure de la perfusion qui aboutissait à son propre bras.

Son regard tomba alors sur une forme avachie dans un fauteuil auprès de son lit. Après un instant de flottement, il identifia son père. Celui-ci avait l'air épuisé : il avait le teint pâle, des cernes noirâtres soulignaient ses yeux et ses joues étaient envahies par une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il voulu l'appeler et se rendit compte qu'un tube était passé dans sa gorge. Il réalisa que c'était la raison de ce souffle qu'il entendait : on l'avait branché à un respirateur. La vérité lui apparut alors : il était sérieusement blessé, hospitalisé, et tout cet appareillage n'avait pour but que de le maintenir en vie et de vérifier ses constantes.

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver ce souvenir : il se sentait si fatigué !

L'impression d'avoir un poids sur le ventre remplaça soudain ses autres sensations. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit une masse noire et enchevêtrée qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître comme la tignasse bouclée de son frère. Charlie était là aussi, assis en déséquilibre sur une chaise près du lit, profondément endormi la tête posée sur son ventre, le visage tourné vers lui. Sur ce visage, il lut aussi les stigmates de l'inquiétude : la même pâleur, les mêmes cernes, la même barbe drue que chez leur père, sauf que celle de Charlie était noire comme du charbon. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se remémorer ce qui était arrivé ?

Sa main droite se déplaça lentement sur le drap pour venir se poser sur les cheveux de son frère endormi. Celui-ci eut un geste inconscient, comme celui que l'on a pour chasser une mouche importune. Don appuya son geste, se mettant à caresser les boucles brunes. Charlie remua alors et un grognement agacé franchit ses lèvres, signe qu'il se réveillait. Don eut un sourire fatigué : son frère avait toujours détesté qu'on le réveille ! Charlie tenta de repousser la main qui l'arrachait à ce sommeil bienfaisant qui l'avait délivré de toute son angoisse. Il comprit qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, à bout de forces, à demi-couché sur le corps de son frère. La peur qui lui tordait le ventre se réinstalla aussitôt en boule, mordant ses chairs : il s'était endormi ! Il avait laissé son frère seul à nouveau ! Et si son état s'était aggravé durant ce temps ?

C'est alors qu'il eut conscience de la caresse sur ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard, cheminant le long du drap blanc croisa d'autres yeux, grands ouverts, fixés sur lui avec une expression qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Il mit un instant à réaliser puis se dressa d'un bloc :

« Donnie ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es réveillé ! Papa, papa ! Don est réveillé ! »

Il en devenait incohérent, fou de soulagement, ivre de joie. Son grand frère avait repris connaissance, il était sauvé ! Tout irait bien maintenant.

Alan, arraché à son tour au sommeil réparateur n'arrivait pas à croire à ce miracle. C'est presque timidement qu'il se leva pour s'approcher du lit : il vit alors que son fils le regardait et étreignit la main qu'il lui tendait tandis que des larmes de joie roulaient sur son visage :

« Mon petit, enfin. Ça va aller maintenant, tu vas voir. Tu nous as fait si peur ! »

Alertées par les exclamations de Charlie, les infirmières étaient venues aux nouvelles. Voyant le malade éveillé, l'une d'elle s'empressa d'aller prévenir le médecin qui arriva très vite à son chevet. En le voyant arriver, Charlie et Alan s'écartèrent et se tinrent debout au pied du lit, côte à côte, ne quittant pas des yeux Don qui, de son côté, gardait les siens rivés sur eux.

« Bonjour agent Eppes. Je suis le docteur Sullyvan, responsable du service de réanimation où vous avez été admis il y a trois jours. Nous avons dû vous intuber pour vous aider à respirer, je vais maintenant retirer le tube si vous êtes prêt. »

Don hocha la tête affirmativement. Il se sentait terriblement las et avait bien du mal à se concentrer mais il avait tout à fait compris ce que disait le médecin. Et il lui apparut soudain qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : être débarrassé de ce tube qui le gênait et l'empêchait de parler, de poser toutes les questions qui envahissaient sa tête.

« Bien, vous allez prendre une grande inspiration, bloquer, et, lorsque je vous le dirai, vous expirerez bien fort. … Allez-y. »

Don se mit à tousser alors que le tube s'extrayait de sa gorge. Le médecin lui essuya les lèvres sur lesquelles du mucus se déposait et une infirmière lui glissa un cube de glace dans la bouche. Cela faisait tellement de bien ! Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, à bout de forces : il avait l'impression d'avoir couru deux marathons d'affilée. Son regard s'attarda sur Alan et Charlie, debout au pied du lit, et ce qu'il lut dans leurs yeux lui serra le cœur : il y avait tellement d'angoisse ! A leurs mines, à leurs regards, il réalisait qu'ils avaient dû être terriblement inquiets pour lui. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ?

*****

Alan tressaillit en voyant les yeux de son fils se refermer :

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit ce dernier tout en vérifiant le pouls du blessé, maintenant il va dormir. C'est normal, il est épuisé, il a besoin de récupérer. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en observant les deux hommes.

- Mais ça va aller maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Charlie.

- Oui, ça devrait aller ; mais nous ferions mieux d'en parler à l'extérieur pour laisser votre frère se reposer.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux rester près de lui ? Si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait…

- Il est tiré d'affaire je vous dis. D'ailleurs, il est toujours sous monitoring. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, nous serions aussitôt prévenus. Venez, je voudrais vous parler. »

Après un dernier regard à Don, rassurés par le souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine et qui ne devait plus rien aux appareils, Alan et Charlie se résignèrent à quitter la chambre ensemble pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'y avait installé.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va se remettre ? insista Alan dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit monsieur Eppes. Je suis simplement quasi-certain que sa vie n'est plus en danger. Pour le reste… »

La peur les saisit à nouveau.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore déterminer s'il y aura ou non des séquelles. On peut d'ores et déjà écarter l'état neurovégétatif chronique puisque il est évident que votre fils avait toute sa conscience mais il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille complètement pour pouvoir lui faire passer des tests et évaluer sa récupération.

- Mais vous avez bon espoir n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aimerais vous dire oui, je vous assure. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que son état de conscience était bon et plutôt encourageant pour la suite, mais n'oubliez pas que son organisme a subi un choc très sérieux, de ce genre de traumatisme qui laisse le plus souvent des traces.

- Mon frère s'en sortira : il est solide ! affirma Charlie, peut-être plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre ses interlocuteurs.

- J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison. Pour le moment, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Vous paraissez épuisés, l'un comme l'autre. De toute façon, il va dormir une quinzaine d'heures au moins. Vous avez donc largement le temps de rentrer vous reposer. Profitez-en pour vous restaurer, vous doucher et vous changer. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

- Je comprends. Merci pour tout docteur. »

Lorsque le médecin eut disparu au détour du couloir, Alan et Charlie se regardèrent longuement puis ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre : le cauchemar était terminé ! Don allait rester avec eux ! Ils pourraient le ramener à la maison. Bien sûr il restait le risque qu'il garde des séquelles de son effroyable épreuve mais ils se voulaient confiants : après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant ces six jours, le pire était forcément derrière eux ; il n'était pas possible que le sort s'acharne en frappant Don d'une infirmité quelconque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Charlie.

- Tu as entendu le médecin. Il a raison. Ton frère dort, profitons-en pour reprendre figure humaine sinon, à son réveil, nous allons l'effrayer !

- D'accord, mais je voudrais d'abord m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Il n'était pas question qu'il en soit autrement figure-toi. »

Ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre où Don reposait. Ils restèrent un moment à le regarder dormir : son visage était détendu et ils eurent l'impression qu'il était déjà moins pâle. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et un souffle rassurant s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Tranquillisés, les deux hommes sortirent sans bruit et descendirent dans le hall. Là, Alan appela David pour lui transmettre la bonne nouvelle tandis que Charlie prévenait Amita et Larry. De chaque côté, la joie fut vive : David s'engagea à prévenir le reste de l'équipe et annonça qu'ils passeraient dans la journée, Amita et Larry affirmèrent aussi qu'ils viendrait rendre visite à leur ami. Aux uns comme aux autres, ils durent répondre d'attendre leur signal avant de venir : il fallait avant tout avoir le feu vert des médecins.

Alan téléphona ensuite à Robin, mais celle-ci était sur messagerie : c'était logique, à l'heure qu'il était le procès avait sans doute repris. Il eut une pensée pour la jeune femme qui, malgré son chagrin et son angoisse, tenait à accomplir sa tâche jusqu'au bout. C'est sans doute l'une des qualités qui la rapprochait de Don : cette conscience professionnelle poussée à l'extrême qui pouvait d'ailleurs conduire à une certaine rigidité de caractère. Cela lui avait sans doute permis aussi de résister à ces jours d'horreur : avoir quelque chose à faire l'avait un peu préservée de l'inquiétude.

Juste au moment de sortir, Alan ne put se résoudre à quitter l'établissement. Il parvint à convaincre Charlie de rentrer seul et de lui rapporter de quoi se laver et se changer. A contre cœur son fils accepta d'abandonner le chevet de son frère pour quelques heures et il quitta l'hôpital sur la promesse que, la fois suivante, on inverserait les rôles.

Lorsque son cadet eut disparu, Alan s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui le ramena au service de réanimation. L'infirmière s'étonna de son retour mais ne souleva aucune objection à ce qu'il retourne auprès de son fils : depuis trois jours, il n'avait jamais été envahissant et, au contraire, lui et son fils cadet avaient soulagé leur tâche du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Et puis, mère elle-même, elle comprenait la terrible angoisse qui devait hanter ce père.

Alan entra dans la chambre obscure. Don n'avait pas bougé : il dormait calmement. Son père le contempla quelques instants, puis il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, laissant sa main courir un moment dans ses cheveux. Il rapprocha au maximum le fauteuil et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il saisit la main de son fils entre les siennes et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 19**

_Hôpital_

Don se débattait dans son cauchemar : il était poursuivi par un monstre informe, à cinq têtes, qui cherchait à le dévorer. Et il avait beau fuir toujours plus loin, le monstre finissait toujours par se retrouver en face de lui ; il lançait ses tentacules vers sa proie et, chaque fois, le malheureux sentait comme la morsure d'un fouet dans ses chairs. L'haleine de la créature était fétide et chaude, trop chaude : elle s'était répandu alentours et la température devenait insoutenable.

Il se débattit et gémit dans son sommeil. Soudain il sentit une main bienfaisante sur son front, une voix apaisante qui le rassurait :

« Tout va bien mon ange, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, dors… »

Son souffle redevint régulier et il plongea à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Alan porta la main de Don à ses lèvres, se rencogna dans son fauteuil, et reprit sa veille auprès de son fils. Il était inquiet : la fièvre augmentait d'heure en heure et Don s'agitait et semblait souffrir. Le médecin, appelé à son chevet, lui avait dit que la réaction était naturelle. On avait rajouté des antibiotiques et un antipyrétique dans la perfusion de vitamines et de calmants pour pallier son état mais il fallait simplement attendre. Alan avait ainsi dormi par à-coups, éveillés par les mouvements de son fils ou simplement par son inquiétude qui ne le lâchait pas, au plus profond de son sommeil.

Il était près de six heures et il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Don semblait apaisé : il dormait calmement. Une main sur son front, un regard au moniteur : la fièvre était stabilisée, le pouls régulier et fort, la respiration normale ; et pourtant Alan ne pouvait se défendre contre cette appréhension sourde qui lui soufflait que rien n'était encore gagné. C'est ce moment que Charlie choisit pour entrer précautionneusement dans la pièce.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? lui demanda son père.

- Comme tu vois. »

Le regard de Charlie alla tout de suite chercher son frère.

« Comment a-t-il passé la nuit ?

- Pas très bien. Il a été très agité. Je crois qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

- Il a de la fièvre aussi, ajouta Charlie d'un ton soucieux après un coup d'œil au moniteur.

- Le médecin dit que c'est normal. Ils feront des examens plus approfondis dès qu'il sera réveillé.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer et te rendre figure humaine : tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

- Toi non plus à vrai dire. Même si tu as tout de même l'air un peu plus reposé.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit.

- Décidément, c'est de famille. Bon, tu restes avec ton frère ? Je vais prendre une douche. Tu as pensé à me mettre un rasoir ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout y est.

- Je ne serai pas long.

- Prends ton temps, je reste avec lui. »

Tandis que son père quittait la pièce, Charlie s'installa à son tour dans le fauteuil. Comme l'avait fait Alan avant lui, il saisit la main de son frère et ne la lâcha plus. Il le scrutait attentivement, s'efforçant de déceler des signes de réveil sur le visage amaigri et mangé par la barbe. Lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'une sérieuse séance de rasage !

Alan ne mit pas plus de vingt minutes à revenir : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose à Don en son absence. Et il avait l'impression que cette peur ne le quitterait plus dorénavant. L'infirmière passa de nouveau relever les constantes du blessé, elle semblait sereine et cela rassura les deux hommes qui le veillaient.

Vers huit heures, Don s'agita de nouveau, rejetant le drap comme si la chaleur le faisait souffrir, gémissant sourdement en proie à la fois à la douleur et à la terreur ; un cri lui échappa. D'un seul bond ses parents furent debout auprès de lui, chacun lui saisissant une main :

« Tout va bien, Donnie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! »

La voix parvint à son cerveau enfiévré : un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Mais pas seulement, il y avait autre chose.

La conscience lui revint au moment où il ouvrait les yeux, sortant enfin de ce sommeil anxieux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Alan et Charlie penchés au-dessus de lui avec angoisse, et il s'aperçut que chacune de ses mains était prisonnière des leurs. Il s'efforça de leur sourire pour les rassurer.

« Papa, Charlie ! Ça va. Bon sang ! Quel cauchemar !

- Donnie, mon ange, comment te sens-tu ? »

Mon ange ? Don ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom. C'était sa mère qui l'appelait ainsi lorsqu'il était petit, jusqu'au jour où il lui avait demandé de s'en abstenir, du moins devant ses copains.

Rien que d'entendre ces deux mots dans la bouche de son père suffit à lui faire comprendre l'intensité de l'angoisse que Charlie et lui avaient dû ressentir. De toute façon, leurs visages parlaient pour eux. Même s'ils semblaient un peu plus reposés que lorsqu'il les avait vu précédemment, en tout cas rasés de près, les cernes étaient toujours là et les traits tirés démontraient que le sommeil avait dû leur être chichement compté depuis plusieurs jours.

« J'ai mal à l'épaule.

- Elle était démise. Ils ont dû la replacer, mais ça va aller.

- Oui, je savais que c'était ça. »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler : trop fatigués, trop soulagés aussi pour se servir de mots. Tout passait dans leurs regards et dans l'étreinte entre leurs mains.

*****

Pour couper ce silence qui devenait pesant, Don demanda en s'efforçant de prendre un ton enjoué :

« Vous pourriez me rendre mes mains s'il vous plaît ? »

Son père et son frère s'aperçurent alors qu'ils serraient toujours ses mains au creux des leurs, comme pour former une chaîne qui le retiendrait dans ce monde. Ils se sourirent et le lâchèrent d'un même geste.

« J'ai soif. »

Alan s'empressa de verser de l'eau fraîche dans un verre et, passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils pour le soulever, il l'approcha de ses lèvres. Don but à longs traits et son visage se détendit.

« Merci, ça fait du bien.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Un peu vaseux mais ça va aller. »

Il tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers. Aussitôt Charlie s'empressa d'actionner le dispositif permettant de relever la tête du lit tandis que son père arrangeait les oreillers dans son dos pour l'installer plus confortablement. Il s'assirent alors sur le lit, de chaque côté de lui, ne se lassant pas de le regarder.

« Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- C'est un peu flou à vrai dire.

- On t'a enlevé et séquestré dans des conditions abominables.

- Je me rappelle qu'il faisait froid, en effet. Et j'étais attaché je crois.

- Pieds et poings liés dans un camion frigorifique ! C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie !

- En tout cas, ces salopards auront ce qu'ils méritent. »

Don fut presque choqué de l'intensité de la haine qu'il ressentit alors dans le ton de son frère. Charlie était si peu enclin à ce type de réaction ! Il s'aperçut que les yeux de son frère étaient pleins de larmes et imagina alors ce qu'il avait dû ressentir durant… quoi ? des heures ? des jours ? il ne parvenait pas à savoir combien de temps il était resté entre les mains de ses ravisseurs.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Jeudi.

- Jeudi, mais c'est impossible ! Ça fait une semaine ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- On ne t'a retrouvé qu'au bout de trois jours et tu allais très mal, la voix d'Alan trembla. Tu es resté deux jours complets dans le coma et tu n'as ouvert les yeux qu'hier.

- Tu nous as vraiment fait très peur, tu sais ! »

Oui il le savait, il n'avait qu'à jeter les yeux sur ces hommes qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendaient au centuple. Oh oui ! il pouvait sans peine imaginer le calvaire qui avait été le leur en se projetant à leur place : il savait ce que lui-même aurait ressenti si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Mais tu n'as surtout pas à être désolé voyons !

- Donnie… tu n'as rien fait de mal, pas toi ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon.

Don regarda son frère, incrédule.

- Enfin, de quoi tu parles Charlie ? Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de le lui répéter, intervint Alan.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, les faits sont là. Tout d'abord, si je n'avais pas été le professeur Charles Eppes, personne n'aurait cherché à enlever mon frère pour me faire chanter !

- Ça tu n'en sais rien Charlie. Ç'aurait pu être pour autre chose mais…

- Et puis, je n'ai pas suivi les consignes des ravisseurs. Si je n'avais pas alerté le F.B.I., si je m'étais contenté d'obéir à leur ordres sans rien exiger, tu n'aurais pas été battu.

- Et je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Peut-être pas : ils auraient peut-être joué franc-jeu. C'est moi qui ai demandé à te parler, si je ne l'avais pas fait…

- Charlie, la voix de Don était lasse, tendue, ces gens ne m'auraient jamais relâché : je les avais vus. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient pris ce risque ? Et puis, s'ils avaient voulu m'épargner, ils m'auraient traité un peu mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ton frère a raison Charlie : à l'heure qu'il est, si tu n'avais pas agi comme tu l'as fait, il nous aurait quitté.

La voix d'Alan trembla à cette évocation.

- Et toi aussi sans doute, ajouta Don. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient laissé le moindre témoin derrière eux.

Mais Charlie s'entêtait dans sa culpabilité.

- D'accord, peut-être que cette demande a permis de te retrouver…

- Pas peut-être Charlie. A coup sûr ! Quelle autre piste aviez-vous ?

- Mais j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire ! Tu était prisonnier, blessé, retenu dans des conditions abominables, et tu as eu, malgré tout, cette présence d'esprit incroyable de me faire passer un message afin de m'aider à te retrouver. Et moi, il m'a fallu des heures pour comprendre ! Si j'avais été un peu plus vif, on aurait pu te libérer plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas eu à endurer encore des heures de ce calvaire !

- Etant donné le peu que j'ai pu te dire, je trouve que tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré compte tenu de l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu devais être à ce moment-là.

- Ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était dans les meilleures des conditions pour se concentrer sereinement sur la résolution de l'énigme ! opina Alan. Et je n'étais pas franchement en état de lui apporter une aide efficace, il faut le dire. Alors si quelqu'un est responsable…

- C'est absurde papa, s'insurgea Charlie. Tu sais très bien que tu as tout fait pour sortir Don de là ! C'est même toi qui m'a convaincu de collaborer avec le F.B.I. je te rappelle !

- Et à quel prix !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi papa ! s'alarma Don. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ou alors, je devrais me sentir coupable aussi.

- Toi ? Mais de quoi grand Dieu ?

- Et bien, après tout, je suis censé être un professionnel et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais suivi. Je me suis laissé embarquer comme un débutant !

- N'importe quoi ! se fâcha Charlie. Tu sais très bien que, s'il y en a un qui n'est responsable de rien dans cette horreur, c'est toi. Quant à moi…

- Maintenant ça suffit Charlie ! Tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement : tu n'es responsable de rien et tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi ! Je savais que tu étais le seul qui pouvais comprendre et déduire où j'étais retenu : personne d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Je savais que, s'il y avait une personne au monde capable de me sauver, c'était mon petit frère et je n'aurais confié ma vie à personne d'autre. J'ai confiance en toi Charlie, tu comprends… J'aurai toujours confiance en toi !

- Malgré tout ? Malgré mon accréditation et le reste ?

Don planta son regard dans celui de son frère et répéta en appuyant sur chaque mot :

- J'aurai toujours confiance en toi Charlie. Sauf, ajouta-t-il après un silence, pour ce qui concerne les résultats des matches ! »

Le sourire qu'il attendait fleurit enfin sur le visage de son frère et il se sentit soulagé d'avoir réussi à lui ôter ce poids de culpabilité qu'il aurait traîné le reste de sa vie et qui l'aurait empoisonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui souriait aussi.

Qui fit le premier un mouvement, de Charlie ou d'Alan ? Peut-être eurent-ils le même élan en même temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés dans une étreinte où passaient tout ce que leur pudeur leur interdisait de se dire, tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres et toute cette inquiétude qui les avait rongés durant cette semaine d'enfer.

« Ça suffit ! Don tentait de plaisanter. Les câlins, c'est bon pour les filles. Charlie, si tu ne me lâches pas, je t'en colle une !

- Encore faudrait-il que tu le puisses ! répliqua son frère, joyeux de voir que le sens de l'humour lui revenait : c'était le signe qu'il allait bien.

- Ah non ! Pas de dispute aujourd'hui où je vous punis tous les deux, c'est clair ? »

Alan rentrait à son tour dans le jeu. Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards où l'affection le disputait à la gratitude et au respect et leurs mains se joignirent en une ronde que rien ne semblait pouvoir jamais briser.

L'arrivée du médecin interrompit ce moment d'émotion. Il demanda à la famille de sortir pendant qu'il faisait passer quelques tests à Don pour vérifier s'il avait retrouvé tous ses moyens. Alan et Charlie attendirent dans le couloir, mais, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils n'étaient pas inquiets. Tout indiquait que Don allait bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce que confirma le médecin en sortant : pas de séquelle apparente, la mémoire et l'élocution étaient parfaites. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

« Nous allons le garder en observation dans le service encore vingt-quatre heures et si son état continue à s'améliorer nous le transfèrerons en médecine générale dès demain.

- Et quand pourrons-nous le ramener chez nous ?

Le médecin sourit à cette question impatiente.

- Monsieur Eppes, votre fils a failli mourir alors quelques jours de plus ou de moins…

- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais j'ai tellement hâte de mettre toute cette horreur derrière nous !

- Je vous comprends. Mais n'oubliez pas que Don a été sérieusement secoué. A vrai dire, je ne donnais pas très cher de ses chances. Vous avez beaucoup de veine : il a survécu et ne présente apparemment aucune séquelle. Je peux vous dire que je n'y croyais pas.

- Pourtant vous ne l'avez jamais montré.

- Surtout pas ! Si la famille perd espoir, c'est le malade qui s'en ressent !

- Mais vous pouvez tout de même nous donner une fourchette, insista Charlie. Pensez-vous qu'il pourra rentrer dans deux ou dans dix jours ?

- Difficile à dire. Comme je viens de vous l'avouer, je ne croyais pas qu'il s'en sortirait aussi bien. Pour quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais dit au moins dix jours. Pour lui, allez savoir… Et puis, il faut avant tout que sa fièvre tombe. De toute façon, l'important c'est qu'il s'en sorte bien non ?

- Bien sûr. Pardonnez-nous notre insistance, mais vous comprenez, ce n'est que lorsqu'il sera enfin à la maison que nous serons sûrs que tout est bien fini.

- Je vous comprends, mais soyez un peu patients. »

Le médecin les quitta après leur avoir indiqué qu'ils pouvaient permettre à ses amis de venir rendre visite à Don, à la condition de ne pas être plus de deux à la fois dans la chambre et de ne pas s'attarder. Le malade restait encore faible et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 20**

_Hôpital, chambre de Don_

Alan pénétra dans la chambre de son fils pour y rejoindre Charlie qui avait tenu à rester près de lui pour la nuit. Pourtant, Don, la veille au soir, leur avait assuré qu'il se sentait bien et leur avait demandé de rentrer se reposer, ajoutant qu'ils semblaient en avoir besoin. Ils avaient donc quitté la pièce mais, comme la veille, arrivés en bas, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Cette fois-ci, c'était Charlie qui était remonté, profitant du sommeil de son frère pour se glisser à nouveau près de lui.

Durant la journée, tous ses amis étaient venus le voir. D'abord Colby et David puis Amita et Larry et quelques collègues du F.B.I. Alan et Charlie avaient veillé à ce que les visites ne soient pas trop proches les unes des autres et qu'elles restent brèves. Ils n'avaient fait une exception que pour Robin, échappée de son procès vers dix-sept heures, qui avait passé un long moment auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, simplement à le regarder en tenant sa main dans la sienne, soulagée de le trouver bien mieux qu'elle n'osait l'espérer.

Epuisé par ces visites, Don s'était endormi très tôt. Charlie confirma à son père qu'il avait bien dormi, sans cauchemar, bien que des quintes de toux l'aient parfois secoué.

Alan contempla longuement le visage de son fils. Une infirmière avait procédé à sa toilette et on l'avait rasé, ce qui semblait encore accentuer sa pâleur. Un regard au moniteur, lui indiqua que sa fièvre avait monté d'un degré. L'inquiétude lui mordit instantanément le cœur.

« Qu'en dit le médecin ?

- Qu'il faut laisser le temps aux antibiotiques de faire leur effet.

- Mais il n'est pas inquiet ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, tu connais sa maxime sur l'inquiétude des familles…

- C'est quoi cette maxime ?

Don venait de se réveiller et s'interposait dans la conversation.

- Rien d'important. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Ça va, mais son ton était si las que les deux hommes ne furent pas dupes.

- Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air.

- Juste un peu de fatigue, mais ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Une violente quinte de toux le secoua et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa : la toux n'était pas ce qui était le plus compatible avec ses blessures ! Il s'efforçait pourtant de ne pas montrer combien c'était pénible, ne voulant pas rajouter à l'inquiétude qu'il percevait à nouveau chez son père et son frère. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas aveugles.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver et son visage soucieux après l'auscultation leur serra leur cœur dans un étau : quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas besoin de médecin pour le voir : Don respirait plus difficilement, sa fièvre augmentait encore malgré les antipyrétiques et il s'agitait de nouveau dans son sommeil. Chacune des fibres de leur corps leur disait que, après ce soulagement de courte durée, le temps de l'angoisse était de nouveau venu. Le laissant à demi-endormi, ils quittèrent sa chambre sur les pas du médecin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? attaqua Charlie, le seuil à peine franchi.

- On entend des râles crépitants à la base des deux poumons, commença le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta Alan.

- Votre fils a une pneumonie. Cela n'a d'ailleurs rien d'exceptionnel après ce qu'il a subi.

- D'accord, mais ça se soigne une pneumonie, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais il est déjà sous antibiotiques et il ne semble pas que son état s'améliore. La fièvre continue d'augmenter et il devient moins cohérent. De plus il réagit anormalement à la lumière. Je crains qu'il n'y ait un début d'encéphalite. Il nous faut découvrir rapidement la source de l'infection.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Il faut identifier l'agent pathogène : nous allons devoir faire une série d'analyses pour rechercher quelle est la bactérie en cause.

- Quels types d'analyses ?

- Prise de sang et ponction lombaire.

- Une ponction lombaire ? Non ! s'interposa Charlie.

- Docteur, vous savez ce qu'il vient de traverser. Vous ne pourriez pas lui épargner cette épreuve supplémentaire ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est le seul moyen d'adapter exactement le traitement à sa pathologie. Et puis la technique de la ponction lombaire a énormément évolué. Ce n'est plus l'examen horriblement douloureux que c'était. De nos jours, elle est pratiquement indolore si on sait s'y prendre et que le patient reste tranquille ensuite. Vous qui êtes un scientifique vous devriez le savoir, dit-il à Charlie d'un ton quelque peu chargé de reproches.

- Justement. En tant que scientifique je sais aussi que rien n'est jamais certain et… »

Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui était restée auprès de Don et qui surgissait, affolée :

« Docteur, vite ! Il convulse ! »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Horrifiés, Alan et Charlie, impuissants, virent Don tressauter sur son lit, les yeux révulsés, le corps tendu comme un arc, tandis que s'empressaient autour de lui le médecin et plusieurs infirmières. Des ordres fusaient qu'ils entendaient comme dans un brouillard, des mots qu'ils n'identifiaient pas. Une seringue s'enfonça dans le fil du goutte à goutte de Don et, petit à petit, les spasmes se calmèrent. Il retomba sur sa couche, calmé. Le médecin croisa le regard d'Alan :

« Il me faut votre accord pour la ponction lombaire monsieur Eppes, ça ne peut plus attendre !

- D'accord, mais je veux rester près de lui.

- Si vous y tenez… »

*****

Il leur fallut très peu de temps pour préparer Don à l'examen. Il avait repris conscience et s'inquiétait de ce qui était arrivé. En quelques mots Alan le mit au courant et l'informa de ce qu'on allait entreprendre. Don sentit dans sa voix toute la détresse qu'éprouvait son père à l'idée de cette manipulation, qu'il allait devoir subir, craignant qu'elle ne le fasse souffrir, malgré les assertions du médecin.

« Ça va aller papa, tu verras, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Alan sourit à ce fils si courageux qui cachait trop souvent ses peurs et ses souffrances pour ne pas leur faire de mal. C'était typique de Don. Déjà petit, il avait cette propension à ne jamais se plaindre ou à minimiser son mal pour ne pas que ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui. Il se souvenait de cette fois, alors qu'il n'avait pas douze ans, où il s'était brisé le poignet lors d'un entraînement de base-ball. Il avait fallu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la gravité de son état. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'affirmer que ça allait. Heureusement Margaret n'avait pas été dupe longtemps : le teint pâle et le manque d'appétit de son fils, qui d'habitude dévorait comme un ogre, l'avait alertée et elle l'avait emmené aux urgences. Mais Margaret n'était plus là pour déceler la souffrance de son fils et il n'était pas sûr d'être aussi doué qu'elle à ce petit jeu.

Il s'aperçut que, durant le temps où ses pensées avaient dérivé, on avait fini de préparer l'examen. Charlie avait été refoulé à l'extérieur. On roula Don sur le côté, le menton sur la poitrine et les genoux relevés, et son père s'empara aussitôt de sa main tandis que l'infirmière ouvrait sa chemise d'hôpital pour dénuder son dos. Le médecin étala largement l'antiseptique et saisit une seringue d'anesthésique. Alan sentit la main de son fils frémir dans la sienne tandis qu'on lui injectait le produit, mais son garçon lui souriait en même temps, comme pour le rassurer. C'était un comble : c'était lui qui aurait dû le rassurer et l'encourager !

« Vous allez ressentir un pincement. Surtout ne bougez pas ! »

La voix du médecin lui parvenait à travers le masque qu'il avait passé. Alan détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir, l'immense aiguille qu'on allait enfoncer dans le dos de son enfant, et se contraignit à ne fixer que le visage de celui-ci, en essayant de sourire. Le résultat ne fut qu'un piteux rictus tandis que sa main droite allait essuyer le front, couvert de sueur, de Don. Il sentit sa main se contracter alors que l'aiguille pénétrait sa chair et il la lui serra en retour pour le réconforter.

« Tout va bien, mon ange, c'est presque fini. »

Le visage de Don était pâle et sa respiration saccadée. A un moment donné, il serra la main de son père presque douloureusement et Alan eut l'impression fugace qu'il réprimait un cri. Il se sentait tellement impuissant à aider son enfant, et il s'en voulait, même si sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Le médecin dit :

« C'est bon, je viens de prélever le liquide. Je vais retirer l'aiguille. Voilà, c'est terminé. Reposez-vous maintenant. Essayez de remuer le moins possible durant les deux heures à venir. Essayez de dormir. »

On avait retourné Don sur le dos, délicatement, après avoir rajusté sa chemise. Il gardait les yeux clos, paraissant trop épuisé pour pouvoir les ouvrir, mais sa main continuait d'étreindre celle de son père, comme s'il y cherchait l'apaisement.

« Il va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »

La voix inquiète de Charlie tira Alan de ses pensées : il n'avait même pas vu qu'il était de nouveau entré dans la pièce lorsque médecins et infirmières l'avaient quittée.

« Ça s'est bien passé oui.

- Il n'a pas souffert ?

- En tout cas, il ne s'est pas plaint.

- Ce qui ne veut rien dire chez lui, malheureusement. Quand est-ce qu'ils auront les résultats ?

- Il faut compter deux à trois heures d'après le médecin.

- Bon. Après un silence, il reprit en contemplant le visage de son frère qui semblait s'être assoupi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu vois. Ça change tellement de choses.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, Don a toujours été mon grand frère. Il m'est toujours apparu solide, sachant où il allait, maître de ses décisions et si fort ! J'avais l'impression d'être protégé auprès de lui, que rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver parce que rien ne pouvait lui arriver à lui. Et aujourd'hui, il me paraît si faible, si vulnérable ; j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de le protéger : j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer comme un enfant.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'essaies pas ça Charlie !

La voix lasse de Don les fit sursauter en même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages. Décidément, il ne changerait pas !

- Donnie, tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va aller. Et puis cesse de m'appeler Donnie OK ?

- Comme tu veux… Donnie ! »

Un pâle sourire vint détendre les lèvres crispées de Don. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua, violente et douloureuse. Charlie et Alan le maintinrent assis le temps qu'elle passe puis le rallongèrent avec infiniment de douceur. Epuisé, il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, et ils reprirent leur place de chaque côté de son lit pour veiller sur son repos. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait ça de toute éternité et que ça ne s'arrêterait plus.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 21**

_Hôpital, chambre de Don_

Alan lisait tranquillement dans la chambre inondée de soleil. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil sur son fils, tranquillement endormi, presque par réflexe, pour se rassurer aussi. Don était calme, la fièvre était retombée et on l'avait transféré dans cette chambre de médecine générale deux jours avant, tout danger semblant cette fois définitivement écarté. Alan avait du mal à réaliser qu'une nouvelle semaine venait de passer depuis le réveil et les premiers mots de son fils.

Les analyses effectuées avaient permis de mettre en évidence deux types de bactéries distincts attaquant les poumons et migrant dans tous le système, séquelles vraisemblables des heures passées dans l'air conditionné d'un véhicule à la propreté douteuse : c'était terriblement dangereux.

Ils avaient de nouveau vécu trente heures d'angoisse à voir Don décliner petit à petit. L'impression atroce de revoir le film à rebours. Il avait d'abord fallu lui remettre un masque à oxygène pour tenter de remonter sa saturation qui chutait. Mais les poumons ne parvenaient plus à remplir leur office et les médecins avaient dû se résoudre à recourir de nouveau à l'intubation. C'était horrible d'être là à le regarder respirer au travers de cette machine : il était conscient et luttait de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Douze longues heures d'inquiétude s'étaient étirées durant lesquelles Charlie et lui avaient repris leur veille vigilante et pleine de sollicitude.

La saturation étant redevenue correcte, le médecin avait extirpé le long tube de la gorge de Don. Il avait tout de même dû garder le masque à oxygène plusieurs heures encore avant que sa fonction respiratoire ne redevienne normale. Vingt-quatre heures après, rassuré, le chef de la réanimation signait le transfert du malade dans un autre service. L'épreuve semblait enfin toucher à sa fin.

Mais la lutte avait été féroce et elle avait laissé des traces : le visage de son garçon était pâle et émacié, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et restait terriblement fatigué. Cependant les médecins disaient que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, tranquillement.

Don dormait beaucoup encore, cela paraissait normal : il devait avant tout reprendre des forces. Pourtant, le matin même, il avait commencé à se plaindre de devoir rester allongé et Charlie et Alan avaient eu un regard presque triomphant : s'il commençait à vouloir bouger, c'est qu'effectivement il allait vraiment mieux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre, malgré les demandes réitérées de Don, n'acceptait de le laisser seul, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. L'un des deux était toujours à ses côtés, y compris la nuit et rien ne pouvait les convaincre d'abandonner cette surveillance alternée : ils avaient eu beaucoup trop peur et n'étaient pas prêts encore à baisser leur garde.

Pour le moment, Alan était seul. Charlie était parti déjeuner avec Amita et Larry et reprendre un peu contact avec l'université : après quinze jours, il commençait à se faire temps qu'il revienne un peu à ce que, deux semaines auparavant, il aurait qualifié d'essentiel et qui maintenant lui paraissait secondaire, au sens propre du terme. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

Don avait mangé un peu mieux que la veille mais son appétit restait léger : d'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas dire que la nourriture de l'hôpital était faite pour le stimuler ! Alan avait hâte qu'on lui permette de le reprendre chez lui, afin de lui cuisiner de bons petits plats qui le remettraient très vite sur pieds. Il lui semblait que ce moment béni ne viendrait jamais, tout en notant les améliorations qui, jour après jour, permettait d'espérer qu'il arriverait bientôt.

Le matin on avait enfin débranché le moniteur de constantes vitales et retiré la canule nasale qui maintenait son oxygène au niveau optimum nécessité par son état, qui elle-même avait remplacé le masque : Don retrouvait encore un peu plus de liberté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une perfusion qui lui apportaient les vitamines et nutriments qui lui manquaient, faute d'une alimentation correcte, ainsi que les antibiotiques destinés à éradiquer les dernières souches de bactéries encore potentiellement viables.

Et sa demande de se lever, même si elle semblait un peu prématurée, était pleine d'encouragement. Connaissant son garçon, Alan savait qu'entre l'envie et la réalisation, il ne se passerait pas plus de vingt-quatre heures, que les médecins soient ou non d'accord. Mais il savait aussi que, compte tenu de ce tempérament, c'était à lui de veiller à ce que son fils n'en fasse pas trop, et surtout pas trop vite.

*****

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement venu du lit : Don se réveillait de sa sieste. Ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur son père.

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es resté là tout le temps ! Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures, mon ange.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour aller prendre l'air ? Si tu te voyais ! Tu es plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

- Tu peux parler toi ! On voit qu'il y a longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir ! renvoya son père du tac au tac.

- Papa, je vais bien maintenant. Il est inutile que toi et Charlie continuiez à me veiller comme un trésor.

- Sauf que tu es bien un trésor, tu es notre trésor mon ange et ça, quoi que tu dises ou fasses, tu n'y pourras rien changer.

Don était gêné, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'expression des sentiments. Il choisit la dérision comme échappatoire.

- Papa ?

- Quoi ?

- Rassure-moi : tu n'as pas l'intention de m'appeler mon ange devant mes collègues, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, bonjour les vannes !

- Pourquoi pas ? Moi je trouve que ça ferait moins sévère sur ta carte : agent spécial Mon ange Eppes. Il faudrait que j'en parle à ton patron.

- Alors là, oublie tout de suite ! Alan lui sourit avec infiniment de tendresse.

- Non, rassure-toi Donnie, cette habitude va sans doute disparaître en même temps que le souvenir de tout ça. »

Mais Alan savait très bien que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort et que jamais plus il ne pourrait retrouver la tranquillité d'esprit, même relative, qu'il avait fini par se forger vis-à-vis des dangers encourus par son aîné. Don ne fut pas dupe.

« Tu sais, finalement, c'est plutôt sympa que quelqu'un te traite d'ange de temps à autre. Dans mon boulot, on aurait plutôt tendance à me voir comme un démon.

- Je crains que tu ne sois ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Et je suis quoi alors ?

- Juste mon fils, mon fils que j'aime et que j'ai failli perdre. Alors ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi et de reprendre ma vie, comme si de rien n'était, tout de suite. Pour le moment je ne le pourrais pas.

- D'accord papa, je comprends. »

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux hommes. Alan semblait vouloir dire quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler. Comme une crainte qui le tarauderait mais dont il ne savait pas comment faire part à son fils. Puis il se décida :

« Je te demande pardon Don. Les yeux de son fils s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Pardon pour quoi enfin ? Ne me dis pas que, toi aussi, tu culpabilises encore de ce qui s'est passé ? Charlie y suffit !

- Pas de ce qui s'est passé directement non. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que, si j'avais fait les choses autrement, on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

- Tu délires !

- Non, si au lieu d'aller me coucher j'étais resté avec Charlie et toi, j'aurais pu empêcher la dispute ou tout au moins, t'empêcher de partir et…

- Arrête ça tout de suite papa ! Tu sais très bien que c'est stupide. Premièrement, as-tu déjà réussi à nous empêcher de nous disputer Charlie et moi ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est sûr. Même en vous menaçant d'une punition, lorsque vous étiez remontés l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose capable de vous calmer. A part votre mère, et encore….

- Tu vois bien. Deuxièmement, crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu m'empêcher de partir si j'étais décidé à le faire ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu aurais pu t'y prendre.

- Je ne sais pas, en te passant tes propres menottes peut-être !

- Ah ça merci ! d'autres s'en sont chargés !

Don se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la maladresse de ses propos mais, son père ne releva pas, se trouvant lui-même bien maladroit de s'être engagé sur ce terrain. Il enchaîna :

- D'accord, tu es une tête de mule, inutile de t'en vanter !

- Et, troisièmement, même si j'étais resté, tu peux être sûr que toute la bande m'aurait cueilli à mon départ le matin. Alors cesse de te laisser emporter par des hypothèses spécieuses !

- Spécieuses hein ?

- Spécieuses, oui !

- J'ignorais qu'on avait du vocabulaire au F.B.I. !

- La ferme ! »

Mais après ce moment de détente, Alan reprit son sérieux. Il avait enfin le courage d'aller au fond des choses, de ce qui le tourmentait depuis bien des années déjà et il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer ce moment sous peine de ne jamais le voir revenir. Don attendait, suffisamment intuitif pour sentir que son père n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je me sens coupable. Non, tu vois, je me dis que si j'avais fait l'effort de t'envoyer à l'université de Fresno, on n'en serait peut-être pas arrivés là. Don le regarda, incrédule :

- Tu es sérieux là ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. Si j'avais été un père à la hauteur, je me serais arrangé pour que tu puisses entrer dans cette université ; tu aurais intégré l'équipe des Pioneers et ça aurait sans doute tout changé.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu serais vraisemblablement professionnel de base-ball aujourd'hui plutôt qu'agent au F.B.I. et… »


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 22**

_Flash-back_

Don ne l'écoutait plus. L'aveu de son père venait de le renvoyer dix-neuf ans en arrière, alors qu'il venait de recevoir son diplôme de fin d'études. Il se souvenait d'avoir été accepté dans cette université dont l'équipe de base-ball était renommée : il en rêvait ! Mais les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être vécus. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents, il s'était aperçu que, malgré leur fierté, ceux-ci paraissait soucieux. L'inscription n'était assortie que d'une bourse très modeste et les frais de scolarités restaient particulièrement élevés.

Or, dans le même temps, Charlie, lui, bien qu'âgé seulement de treize ans, avait été admis à Princeton, certes avec une bourse quasi-complète, mais, compte tenu des dépenses engendrées par cette orientation, d'autant plus que Margaret l'accompagnant, elle devait abandonner son emploi, ils ne pouvaient pas faire face à ces deux engagements simultanément. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu le courage de le dire à Don ; peut-être espéraient-ils confusément un miracle, mais leur air préoccupé lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : la fameuse intuition qui faisait de lui un excellent agent était déjà perceptible chez l'adolescent de presque dix-huit ans qu'il était alors. Semblant quitter la pièce, il avait écouté la conversation qui avait suivi son annonce.

« Il faut lui dire que c'est impossible, commença Alan.

- Non, ce serait un crève-cœur pour lui ! C'est son rêve !

- Et c'est celui de Charlie d'aller à Princeton ! Alors quoi ? C'est à lui qu'on doit dire non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Charlie a un avenir magnifique devant lui et il passe par Princeton. Comment pourrions-nous le lui refuser ?

- Margaret, nous n'y arriverons pas. Si seulement la bourse proposée à Don était un peu plus conséquente, mais là…

Son ton était découragé.

- Je connais Don, il travaillera.

- Et s'il travaille comme il devra le faire pour payer ses études, étant donné le peu de soutien financier qu'il recevra de nous, ce sont soit ses études, soit le base-ball qui en souffriront, voire les deux !

- Ce n'est pas juste Alan, ce n'est pas juste pour lui !

- Je sais Margaret.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! On n'a pas à lui demander de se sacrifier ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'a déjà assez pénalisé comme ça à toujours nous occuper de son frère ? Et lui n'a jamais rien exigé, ne nous a jamais rien reproché. Ce sont nos enfants ! C'est à nous de faire des sacrifices pour eux. Il serait injuste de demander à Don de faire une croix sur son rêve au bénéfice de son frère : ce n'est pas son rôle ! C'est le nôtre !

Elle en pleurait de frustration et de culpabilité.

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir : peut-être qu'il y a un moyen. On pourrait hypothéquer la maison par exemple, je pourrais prendre un second emploi.

- Et moi je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire à Princeton pendant que Charlie sera en cours. Je suis sûr que là-bas aussi une assistante légale est utile ! On peut y arriver Alan, on doit y arriver !

- Tu as raison, on va tout faire pour y arriver. »

Mais le ton de son père était si découragé, si triste que Don comprit que c'était mission impossible. Ses parents ne pourraient pas payer à la fois sa scolarité et celle de Charlie. « Et alors, se dit-il, après tout, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de lui laisser la place ? » Mais il savait très bien pourquoi : parce que son petit frère, pour pénible qu'il soit, était un vrai génie, destiné à de grandes choses et qu'il devait avoir la chance de passer par les meilleures écoles. Alors que lui, était-il destiné à devenir un grand joueur de base-ball ? Après tout, aucune université ne s'était bousculé pour l'engager, l'incitant à rejoindre leur équipe en lui octroyant une bourse suffisante. « Non et non ! Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller lui aussi, pourquoi ce serait toujours tout pour lui et rien pour moi ? »

Là encore, Don savait très bien que son raisonnement ne tenait pas : comment, étant donné son jeune âge, son frère serait-il en mesure de se « débrouiller » ? Et puis, vu le niveau de ses études, il n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup de temps libre : devait-il le passer à remplir un emploi ingrat et mal payé où il serait en butte aux tracasseries de gens bien moins brillants que lui et d'autant plus envieux ? Il était sorti sans bruit : il devait réfléchir, penser à tout ça. Ses pas l'avaient tout naturellement portés vers le terrain de base-ball où s'entraînait une équipe de tout jeunes enfants. Il sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait été un jour de ceux-là : combien d'entre eux avaient les mêmes rêves, les mêmes espoirs ? Et combien d'entre eux devraient y renoncer ? ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Un homme s'approchait de lui qu'il regarda avec attention : il portait un blouson au revers duquel était cousu l'écusson des Stockton Rangers. Il connaissait cette équipe de seconde division, plutôt bonne au demeurant, qu'il avait vu jouer à plusieurs reprises durant ces années. L'homme avait visiblement l'intention de l'aborder et il attendit :

« Vous êtes bien Donald Eppes ?

- Don Eppes, oui, dit-il, corrigeant machinalement ce prénom qu'il n'appréciait guère.

- Je suis Kyle Harris, l'entraîneur des Stockton Rangers.

Don se souvint alors d'avoir effectivement remarqué cet homme trapu, d'une quarantaine d'années, sur le bord du terrain lors des derniers matches auxquels il avait assisté.

- Oui, je vous remets. Votre équipe a bien tourné cette année.

- Oui, plutôt bien. Mais le titre nous a échappé parce qu'il nous manquait une bonne deuxième base. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'un joueur polyvalent si nous voulons avoir des chances l'an prochain.

- Alors vous devez en recruter un, ça doit bien se trouver non ?

- Ça se trouve, effectivement. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis ici.

- Ah oui ? Vous pensez avoir trouvé quelqu'un dans l'équipe de la fac ?

- Non, dans celle du lycée.

- Du lycée ? Vous voulez dire, notre équipe ?

- En effet, juste le joueur que je recherche : rapide, précis, analysant rapidement les situations et sachant s'y adapter très vite ; il serait idéal pour nous.

L'esprit de Don fonctionnait à toute allure, repassant un à un chaque membre de son équipe.

- Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

- C'est de vous qu'il s'agit Don : vous permettez que je vous appelle Don, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, l'esprit en déroute. »

Il était à mille lieux d'imaginer qu'un entraîneur pouvait venir le voir, lui, Don Eppes, avec l'idée de l'engager dans une équipe professionnelle. Non, il se méprenait sans doute.

*****

Et pourtant non : Kyle Harris lui proposait en effet de rejoindre l'équipe des Stockton Rangers. En tant que professionnel, il toucherait un salaire qui lui permettrait de financer ses études à l'université de Californie. Quelque part Don savait que c'était inespéré et pourtant il hésitait : il avait souvent rêvé de jouer professionnel, mais ses rêves le plaçaient toujours en première division, pas en seconde. Jouer à ce niveau ne risquait-il pas de lui interdire à jamais d'accéder à la division supérieure ? Le jeu professionnel comportait des risques de blessures, le jeu universitaire aussi conclut-il honnêtement, à ce point de son raisonnement. D'un autre côté, ses études payées…

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, déclara Kyle Harris lorsque Don lui fit part de ses doutes dans la mesure où il était accepté à Fresno. Mais réfléchissez-y. Si vous intégrez les Pioneers, vous jouerez au niveau universitaire : c'est vrai que c'est là que la plupart des recruteurs de première division font leur marché. Mais croyez-moi, ils surveillent aussi la seconde division et ne se gênent pas pour nous piquer nos meilleurs joueurs. A vous de les convaincre. Par ailleurs, quel est le montant de la bourse qu'on vous offre ? Vingt, trente pour cent du montant total de vos études ? Moins peut-être ? Vos parents pourront payer la différence ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Don n'en revenait pas d'être en train d'avouer cela à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Donc vous devrez vous trouver un travail. Vous imaginez ce que ce sera ? Les cours, le base-ball et le travail en plus. Vous ne pourrez pas tout mener de front, tôt ou tard vous devrez faire un choix entre les cours et le base-ball. Ou bien, la fatigue aidant, vous vous blesserez sérieusement et compromettrez à jamais vos chances. Alors je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas votre premier choix mais réfléchissez bien : si vous rejoignez l'équipe, vous jouerez tout autant au base-ball, à la différence près que vous n'aurez pas à occuper un autre emploi puisque ce sera justement le base-ball votre emploi. Vous joindrez ainsi l'utile à l'agréable, si je puis me permettre, car vous vous doutez bien que le niveau d'entraînement sera autrement plus exigeant que celui que vous connaissez actuellement. Mais je crois en vous. J'aimerais que vous me permettiez d'en parler avec vos parents. »

Don avait quitté l'entraîneur en lui demandant à réfléchir. Et il était rentré chez lui en tournant et retournant tous les arguments pour et contre dans sa tête. Pourtant, il savait déjà que c'était la réponse à son tourment : l'entraîneur avait raison : jouer professionnel en seconde division ne l'empêcherait pas d'accéder à la première s'il se montrait à la hauteur. Et il pourrait délivrer ses parents de toute contrainte financière à son égard : le salaire proposé couvrait intégralement ses frais de scolarité et d'hébergement.

Arrivé chez lui, il annonça à ses parents la proposition faite par l'entraîneur et sa décision d'y répondre favorablement. Si Alan, soulagé, se contenta de le féliciter chaleureusement, ne voulant pas savoir si la décision de son fils reflétait son choix réel, Margaret fut plus réticente. Elle attira son fils à part et eut une longue discussion avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne regretterait pas ce choix. Il sut la convaincre que c'était ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était totalement emballé par l'idée de jouer professionnel dès la saison suivante. Elle n'insista pas et Charlie, à qui on annonça la nouvelle au repas du soir, poussa des cris de joie et se montra particulièrement fier de pouvoir annoncer que son grand frère était un joueur de base-ball professionnel.

Ses parents avaient cependant tenu à rencontrer l'entraîneur avant de donner leur accord. Celui-ci avait su les convaincre du sérieux de sa proposition, et surtout du fait que leur fils serait en sécurité dans son équipe. C'était ce qui comptait avant tout pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe, dès la fin de l'été.

Et la vie avait suivi son cours entre base-ball et études jusqu'au jour où Don s'était rendu compte, à tort ou à raison, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais en première division. Il s'était alors engagé au F.B.I alors qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait vingt-trois ans et il ne regrettait rien.

*****

Mais pour Alan, qui avait cheminé sur la même route en pensée, les choses étaient différentes. A de nombreuses reprises, il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas dû, ce soir-là, approfondir un peu les motivations de son fils aîné. Il aurait sans doute dû l'inciter à choisir le base-ball universitaire et à s'inscrire à Fresno. Cette pensée lui était déjà venu quinze ans auparavant, ce jour de juin où était arrivée chez eux une lettre à l'en-tête du F.B.I adressée à Don. Cela avait provoqué un vent de panique : qu'est-ce que le bureau, dont Alan gardait un si mauvais souvenir de ses années de militantisme pacifiste, pouvait bien vouloir au garçon ? Qu'avait-il pu commettre pour attirer l'attention de ce qu'il était convenu de considérer comme la meilleure police du pays ?

Ayant ouvert la lettre, Don leur avait alors annoncé tout de go qu'il avait passé le concours d'entrée au F.B.I deux semaines auparavant, les entretiens un peu après et que la missive lui apprenait qu'on l'attendait une semaine plus tard à l'académie de Quantico pour y faire son stage de formation.

La stupeur avait alors cloué ses parents sur place tandis que Charlie le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes : son frère au F.B.I ? C'était géant ! Alan, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raté quelque chose avec son garçon : il n'avait pas réussi à lui inculquer la notion qu'on ne choisissait pas une voie pour plaire ou déplaire à quelqu'un, mais parce qu'elle nous tentait. Et il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là que c'était la voie qui plaisait à son fils, que celui-ci avait trouvé son but et non qu'il cherchait à s'affirmer face à ses parents et surtout face à ce petit frère à la hauteur duquel il ne parviendrait jamais à se hisser quoi qu'il fasse. C'est alors que, pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression que, s'il n'avait pas si facilement accepté que Don s'engage dans les Stockton Rangers, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'était ce sentiment qu'il tentait à nouveau d'exprimer aujourd'hui.

_Fin du flash-back - Hôpital, chambre de Don_

« Arrête papa ! Tu dérailles. D'abord, qui te dit que j'aurais accédé à la première division ? Ce n'était pas gagné tu sais !

- Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir permis de saisir ta chance.

- Papa ! J'avais fait mon choix tu comprends. Rien ne m'y obligeait !

- Sauf ce que tu nous avais entendu dire, ta mère et moi !

- Tu le savais ?

- Que tu avais écouté ? Non, tu viens de me le confirmer. Mais ta mère s'en doutait : ce soir-là, après que tu nous aies eu annoncé ta décision, elle me l'a dit.

- Comment ?

- Elle l'avait compris d'après votre conversation, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'assurer que ton choix était vraiment ce que tu désirais.

- Mais c'était ce que je désirais papa, vraiment ! Et je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix, je t'assure !

- Mais si tu étais allé à l'université, tu ne serais peut-être pas entré au F.B.I et tout ça ne se serait pas produit.

- Sauf que tu oublies une chose essentielle.

- Laquelle ?

- Mon travail au F.B.I. n'a rien à voir avec mon enlèvement ! Mes ravisseurs voulaient faire pression sur Charlie et ils m'auraient cravaté même si j'avais été professionnel de base-ball, sauf que, dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, ils auraient pu avoir fort à faire avec les bookmakers ! »

Alan lui rendit son sourire, soudain soulagé d'un grand poids, s'apercevant que tous ces faux remords qu'il ressassait n'étaient que l'expression de l'intense terreur qu'il avait vécu ces jours derniers.

« D'accord, j'ai tout faux, on n'en parle plus ! dit-il en s'approchant de son fils pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Tu as fini de m'embrasser comme ça ! protesta Don pour dissiper l'émotion qui les envahissait. On croirait une fille !

- Je te prie de rester correct avec ton père. Une fille ! Non mais ! râla Alan sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux qui, décidément, avaient beaucoup poussé ces deux dernières semaines.

- Mais tu sais, continua Don sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Si vraiment tu as des remords de ne m'avoir pas payé d'études, il y a un bon moyen de t'en débarrasser.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça, mon ange ?

Alan avait appuyé sciemment sur le surnom, souriant à la grimace qu'il attendait sur le visage de Don.

- Fais-moi un chèque du montant de ce que tu aurais déboursé à l'époque. Ça me dépannerait bien.

- C'est ça ! Rêve ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me payer pour t'avoir donné la chance de devenir un excellent flic.

- Un excellent flic hein ? Rien que ça ?

- Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je dise minable ?

- Non, tout compte fait, je préfère excellent. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire de l'absurdité de ce dialogue : ils en avaient tellement besoin. Dans ce rire, disparaissait les derniers vestiges de souffrance, de peur, de culpabilité qui les avaient déchirés.


	24. Chapter 24

_Voici le dernier chapitre, restera l'épilogue qui devrait venir dans les deux jours._

**CHAPITRE 23**

_Hôpital_

Alan ne se lassait pas de regarder son fils rescapé et il avait du mal à le quitter des yeux, comme s'il risquait de le perdre dans le laps de temps où il détournerait le regard. Il lui semblait que Don lui était plus précieux encore depuis qu'il avait été si près de mourir. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le médecin, lorsqu'enfin on avait pu transférer son garçon dans le service de médecine, résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tôt ? s'était-il inquiété, lui qui était si impatient pourtant de pouvoir rentrer avec son fils et de tourner cette page atroce.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette fois-ci, il est vraiment tiré d'affaire : la pneumonie est presqu'enrayée, il respire normalement et sa saturation est bonne.

- Mais il a toujours de la fièvre.

- C'est normal après ce qu'il vient de vivre. Elle devrait tomber dans les quarante-huit heures à venir.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Cessez de vous inquiétez de ce qui pourrait arriver et profitez plutôt d'avoir toujours votre garçon près de vous. Croyez-moi, vous avez beaucoup de chance !

- Soyez sûr que j'en suis conscient.

- En tout cas, votre fils est solide. Je ne connais pas un homme sur cent qui aurait survécu à ce qu'il a traversé. C'est presqu'un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

- De ça aussi je suis conscient.

- Ce doit être quelqu'un de très pugnace non ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Parce qu'il a fallu qu'il se batte pour survivre, et sans cette volonté, il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.

- Il est très volontaire en effet. C'est pour ça qu'il est excellent dans son métier.

- Je n'en doute pas. En attendant, veillez bien sur lui et nous vous en faites pas : tout ira bien désormais. »

Tout irait bien, Alan ne cessait de se répéter cette dernière phrase, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer d'un trait toute cette inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie et qui ne le quittait plus. Il en gardait ce besoin d'avoir encore son fils auprès de lui : pouvoir le voir, le toucher, lui parler.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Don, le voyant ainsi songeur.

- A plein de choses, ou à rien, au choix.

- Voilà une réponse d'une clarté formidable ! s'esclaffa son fils.

Cela faisait tellement de bien d'entendre à nouveau ce rire qui avait failli s'éteindre à jamais.

- Je t'aime mon fils.

Don redevint sérieux : ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé les effusions, et ce n'était pas non plus le style de son père. Il prenait à nouveau la mesure du traumatisme que celui-ci avait subi.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'irruption dans la chambre de Charlie qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver. Il était un peu pâle mais ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux dans une conversation sans queue ni tête qui n'avait pour but que de les rassurer.

Ce soir là, Don mangea enfin de bon appétit. Il convainquit Charlie et son père de le laisser enfin seul cette nuit et s'endormit à peine eurent-il passé le seuil. Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il aperçut son frère profondément assoupi dans le fauteuil à son chevet et eu un sourire à la fois attendri et résigné : décidément, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ses garde-malade tant qu'il serait hospitalisé. Raison de plus pour sortir le plus vite possible de cette chambre. Il fit ses premiers pas le matin suivant, soutenu par ses deux « nounous » comme il les appelait, et le soir même on débranchait sa perfusion.

Trois jours plus tard, il sortait de l'hôpital, encadré par Charlie et son père. Cela donna encore une fois lieu à une passe d'armes. Conformément au règlement hospitalier, il fut contraint de s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant, malgré ses récriminations. Ce fut son père qui, dans un premier temps, mena l'engin jusqu'à ce que Charlie réclame le droit de le faire à son tour, arguant que, contrairement à Don, il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de pousser le landau ou la poussette de son frère : il ne tenait pas à laisser passer l'occasion qui lui était donnée.

Evidemment, Don protesta haut et fort, déclarant que confier le maniement du fauteuil à Charlie revenait à lui faire courir le risque de se retrouver cloué au lit avec de multiples fractures. Finalement, le cadet obtint gain de cause et la sortie eut lieu dans un grand éclat de rire collectif déclenché par la trajectoire quelque peu erratique que le mathématicien imprima au fauteuil de son frère.

*****

_Maison des Eppes_

A la maison, Don, très ému, s'aperçut qu'on avait préparé une fête en son honneur : Robin qui vint l'embrasser tendrement, lui donnant une furieuse envie de l'entraîner à l'écart de tout ce monde, Larry et Amita, David, Colby et quelques autres collègues étaient présents. On but à la santé du rescapé qui se sentit gêné de tous ces témoignages d'amitié : il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à être le centre d'intérêt. Et puis, il y eut ce moment où le surnom, revenu de son enfance, échappa à son père et son embarras s'accrut tandis qu'il attendait les moqueries inévitables de ses collègues. Ceux-ci pourtant se contentèrent de sourires plus attendris et complices que moqueurs et il prit alors conscience qu'eux aussi avaient eu terriblement peur pour lui et que le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient à le voir sain et sauf, et à voir son père et Charlie enfin apaisés, le mettait vraisemblablement à l'abri de leurs esprits caustiques pour quelque temps.

Cependant, Alan ne laissa pas la soirée se prolonger : son fils restait encore faible et avait besoin de repos. Les uns après les autres, les invités prirent congés, heureux d'avoir pu constater que Don allait bien, beaucoup mieux qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer deux semaines auparavant. Robin fut la dernière à partir, au grand regret de son fiancé, mais elle avait été intransigeante : pas d'effort pour le moment ! Avec un grand soupir, Don lui arracha la promesse de revenir le voir dès le lendemain.

La porte refermée, les trois hommes se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, se sentant simplement heureux d'être réunis tous les trois. Puis Alan, reprenant son rôle de père autoritaire, ordonna à son aîné d'aller se coucher. Après des protestations, plus destinées à convaincre les siens qu'il allait parfaitement bien que réellement sincères, Don monta s'aliter dans son ancienne chambre et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisé par la journée chargée qu'il venait de vivre.

A leur tour, Charlie et Alan montèrent et se séparèrent dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres après s'être souhaité le bonsoir. Alan laissa passer une bonne heure puis ressortit silencieusement de sa chambre avec un oreiller et une couverture. Il passa devant celle de Charlie, en catimini : aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte. Le mathématicien était déjà endormi. Tant mieux, son père ne tenait pas à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il arriva à la porte de Don et l'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait se décider à le laisser dormir seul, un irrépressible élan le poussait, pour une nuit encore à veiller sur son sommeil. Il y avait dans la chambre un canapé sur lequel il serait très bien installé. Et il veillerait à quitter la chambre avant le réveil de Don. Il pénétra dans la chambre où résonnait la respiration calme et régulière de son fils. Puis soudain il se figea, l'oreille aux aguets : un second souffle faisait écho au premier. Plissant des yeux, il devina que Charlie avait eu la même idée que lui. Sauf que son cadet s'était directement allongé aux côtés de son frère, dans le grand lit qui occupait le centre de la chambre. Il dormait paisiblement, ayant passé son bras au travers du corps de son aîné qui lui tournait le dos. Alan eut un sourire attendri : ses deux enfants, ses petits à lui ! Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé et s'endormit à son tour, serein.

Don ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre et écouta les respirations de son frère et de son père ; il sourit, résigné : il ne parviendrait donc pas à les convaincre qu'il allait bien désormais ! Et dans le même temps, un sentiment d'infinie sécurité l'envahit : jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait ressenti l'immense bien-être que procure la sensation d'appartenir à une vraie famille.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPILOGUE**

_Maison des Eppes_

Charlie entra en coup de vent dans la maison : « Papa, Donnie ! Vous êtes là ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et se précipita dans la chambre de son frère : celui-ci n'était pas là. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci il était censé se reposer et il aurait été étonnant qu'Alan se soit abstenu de le lui rappeler : son père s'était transformé en véritable mère poule envers son aîné, lui cuisinant ses plats préférés pour stimuler son appétit encore un peu paresseux, lui interdisant tout effort et surtout veillant scrupuleusement à ce qu'il ait suffisamment de repos : nuits de dix heures au moins et sieste obligatoire.

D'ailleurs, Don commençait à ruer dans les brancards de ce régime auquel il n'était pas habitué, lui qui, depuis des années, se contentaient de six heures de sommeil maximum. La veille, son père avait dû transiger sur une sieste dans le salon plutôt que dans la solitude de la chambre. Cela n'avait pas empêché Don de dormir d'ailleurs, mais cette mini révolte présageait d'un retour imminent à une vie plus normale.

Le salon ! Il y trouverait sans doute à nouveau son frère. Mais celui-ci n'était pas là et Charlie eut un mouvement d'inquiétude tout en se demandant si, désormais, chaque fois qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver son frère dans l'instant où il le cherchait, il ne pourrait se défendre de cette appréhension qui le saisissait aussitôt.

« Où est Don ?

- Pas dans la maison, heureusement. Avec tout le raffut que tu fais, il aurait bien du mal à se reposer !

- Mais il se repose où alors ?

- Dans le jardin. Il refusait d'aller faire sa sieste sous prétexte qu'il faisait bien trop beau pour rester enfermé. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de s'installer dans une chaise longue pour se reposer au moins une heure. Il dormait moins de cinq minutes plus tard, et il dormait encore quand j'y suis retourné il y a dix minutes. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à aller voir s'il voulait boire quelque chose, au cas où il serait réveillé bien sûr.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

- Evite de le réveiller s'il dort encore. Je l'ai trouvé fatigué aujourd'hui. »

Charlie regarda son père avec affection. Il restait tellement attentif aux moindres signes de malaise chez Don. Le traumatisme qu'il avait subi ne semblait pas devoir disparaître de sitôt. Disparaîtrait-il jamais d'ailleurs ?

Alan allait pourtant devoir se résoudre à laisser repartir son fils. Charlie ne savait pas si son père était prêt à ça, pas plus que si lui-même l'était. Tant que Don était sous leurs yeux, ils arrivaient à se persuader que tout irait bien désormais mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de lui à la première occasion : un éternuement, un froncement de sourcil semblant indiquer une souffrance, une pâleur soudaine les mettaient immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient bien que Don allait reprendre le cours de sa vie, et très bientôt sans doute, comme en témoignait la très longue visite de Robin la veille. La vie reprenait son cours et c'était très bien ainsi.

Tout en se laissant aller à ces pensées, Charlie était arrivé dans le jardin. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer son frère assoupi. Depuis deux semaines qu'il était rentré, il avait repris des couleurs et du poids : ses joues n'étaient plus aussi creuses. On l'avait, petit à petit, débarrassé des divers pansements qui recouvraient ses plaies : d'abord ceux des cuisses, puis des chevilles, celui de la tempe et pour finir ceux des poignets, puis du torse et de l'épaule. Seul demeurait le plâtre qui emprisonnait son poignet gauche pour au moins une semaine encore et contre lequel il pestait régulièrement dans la mesure où il entravait sérieusement sa liberté : lui, si indépendant, devait accepter qu'on lui coupe ses aliments et qu'on l'aide à nouer ses lacets ; cela lui devenait insupportable.

Charlie s'attarda un instant sur la longue trace livide qui zébrait la tempe de Don. D'autres cicatrices marquaient son corps, aux jambes et aux poignets, qui, selon les médecins, mettraient un peu de temps à disparaître complètement. Mais elles disparaîtraient, contrairement à ces cicatrices, invisibles, que chacun d'eux avait récoltées durant cette épreuve, et qui, elles, s'atténueraient sans doute mais resteraient à jamais gravées au fond d'eux.

Don se laissait aller à la douceur de cet après-midi : la température était agréable, pas trop caniculaire, très chaude cependant. Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait pas à emmagasiner assez de chaleur après le froid dont il avait souffert. Il savait que ces jours de souffrance l'avaient marqué à jamais. Il savait aussi qu'il était désormais temps de reprendre sa vie en main.

Cela faisait plus de quatre semaines maintenant qu'il subissait d'abord la loi de ses ravisseurs, puis celle des médecins et enfin, celle de sa famille. Il sourit, attendri, en se remémorant toutes les preuves d'affection qu'il recevait quotidiennement de son père et de Charlie. La moins évidente d'entre elle n'était pas l'attention presque despotique que son père portait à son rétablissement complet.

Il mesurait par là à quel point les deux hommes avaient souffert de l'ignoble situation, à quel point ils avaient vécu l'enfer et combien ils tenaient à lui. Charlie n'osait même plus le contredire, sur quelque point que ce fut, et son père passait son temps à s'inquiéter de tout. Au moins, ne dormaient-ils plus dans la même chambre que lui, comme cela s'était produit la nuit de son retour. Mais il savait fort bien que l'un comme l'autre se relevaient encore parfois pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Trois nuits auparavant, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar et il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son père accouru à ses gémissements d'angoisse, tandis que Charlie, les cheveux en bataille, arrivait à son tour dans la chambre, alerté lui aussi par l'agitation de son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les laisser vivre ainsi, suspendus au moindre de ses gestes : ce n'était ni sain, ni juste, et pour eux, et pour lui. Il commençait, petit à petit à reprendre des forces et en profitait pour s'éloigner doucement : il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal mais ils devaient comprendre que, quel que soit leur besoin de le protéger, il fallait lui laisser vivre sa vie, aussi dangereuse puisse-t-elle être.

Deux jours auparavant, il était repassé au F.B.I. où toute son équipe l'avait reçu avec un enthousiasme qui l'avait touché : on l'attendait, il était temps qu'il revienne. C'était ce que chacun avait dit, à sa manière, y compris le directeur, croisé dans les couloirs. Et au contact de cette fourmilière humaine, il avait senti remonter l'envie de reprendre le chemin de son bureau, de retrouver ces heures, parfois difficiles, durant lesquelles ils unissaient leurs efforts pour résoudre ensemble le cas qui les occupait.

Et puis, la veille, Robin était venue : elle avait posé son après-midi pour passer du temps auprès de lui. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, près du canapé, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé de la sieste qu'il avait obtenu de faire à cet endroit plutôt que dans sa chambre. C'était un premier pas : il comptait bien supprimer bientôt la sieste elle-même, mais il savait qu'il en avait toujours besoin pour se ressourcer totalement, et c'est pourquoi il ne protestait pas trop encore. Chaque chose en son temps, comme aurait dit sa mère.

Robin lui apprit que son frère était à l'université et que son père profitait de sa présence à elle pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Cela aussi serait à régler : cette impossibilité que semblaient avoir Alan et Charlie a le laisser totalement seul, comme s'il avait été un nourrisson incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Sans doute était-ce dû à cette sensation qu'ils avaient eu alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort, puis si malade ensuite et qu'ils avaient l'impression que sa vie dépendait d'eux, comme celle d'un nouveau-né dépend de ses parents.

Mais là encore, les choses avaient évolué et ils devaient s'en rendre compte. Il avait peu vu sa fiancée depuis son admission à l'hôpital : elle avait été totalement accaparée par son procès et n'avait pu venir le voir autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle passait pourtant tous les jours, parfois quelques minutes seulement, jamais plus de deux heures, faute de temps et elle s'en voulait. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'était pas question que le pervers qu'elle poursuivait s'en tire parce qu'il avait quelques bobos, c'était ses propres mots.

Le pervers en question avait été condamné à trente ans de réclusion la veille et elle avait enfin le loisir de passer du temps auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alluma instantanément leur désir : il leur semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre alternant caresses et baisers et leur première étreinte avait été rapide, presque douloureuse tant elle était intense : le plaisir était venu très vite et les avait rejetés enchevêtrés sur le lit, épuisés mais pas encore rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

La deuxième étreinte avait été sublime, pleine de tendresse, les délivrant de la peur, de la culpabilité, de la souffrance qu'ils avaient pu ressentir durant ces quatre semaines. Ils avaient atteint le paroxysme du plaisir dans un même élan et s'étaient endormis enlacés.

Revenu de ses cours, Charlie, toujours à la recherche de son frère lorsqu'il rentrait, les avait surpris dans cette position et un sourire attendri avait fleuri sur ses lèvres : il n'était même pas gêné de voir ainsi son frère et son amie dans la plus totale nudité. Pour lui, c'était simplement le signe que Don était définitivement guéri même si cela impliquait qu'il ne tarderait vraisemblablement pas à repartir. Il se félicita d'avoir, pour une fois, été discret en ouvrant la porte, permettant ainsi aux amoureux de n'avoir aucune idée qu'ils avaient été surpris. Il savait qu'ils en auraient été terriblement gênés. En effet, ni Don, ni Robin n'eurent jamais le moindre soupçon sur le spectacle dont ils avaient été les acteurs inconscients.

Le réveil les avait à nouveau emmenés aux rives d'un désir qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à assouvir une fois encore : il leur semblait que leur entente n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite. En début de soirée, ils avaient enfin quitté la chambre pour une douche commune durant laquelle ils s'étaient adonnés à certaines privautés qui avaient enfin fini par rassasier leurs sens.

Ils avaient alors rejoint Alan et Charlie dont les sourires complices prouvaient qu'ils avaient leur petite idée sur la manière dont le convalescent avait passé l'après-midi. Le « Alors fiston, tu as passé un bon après-midi ? » d'Alan voulait tout dire.

Robin était partie vers vingt-deux heures, rappelée par son bureau sur les lieux d'un homicide et Don s'était senti terriblement frustré de ne pouvoir se joindre à elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la décision d'aller voir le médecin avant la fin de la semaine pour lui faire signer sa réaffectation, même si, dans un premier temps, il savait qu'il serait cantonné au bureau, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son poignet qui n'était pas encore guéri : pas d'agent blessé sur le terrain, c'était la règle. Mais il pouvait être utile dans bien d'autres domaines, et de toute façon, en tant que chef de la section des crimes violents, il aurait du pain sur la planche à son retour : quatre semaines d'absence avaient sans doute amené une tonne de paperasses sur son bureau !

Lorsque son père était venu lui rappeler qu'il devait rentrer se reposer, il avait refusé, arguant du beau temps et de son envie de profiter du jardin. Alan avait alors proposé qu'il s'allonge sur un transat dans le jardin et il avait cessé de protester : non qu'il ait vraiment sommeil, mais il devait réfléchir à la manière de lui apprendre, ainsi qu'à Charlie, qu'il comptait reprendre son travail dès la semaine suivante, si le médecin lui signait son habilitation, et qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de regagner son appartement. Et puis il s'était malgré tout endormi en quelques minutes.

Depuis son réveil, il songeait à nouveau à son dilemme. D'un autre côté, cette petite sieste lui avait prouvé qu'il avait encore besoin de ce repos, ce qui sous entendait qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt, autant qu'il le pensait, à reprendre les longues heures d'un travail exigeant et pénible. Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de commencer par reprendre à temps partiel ? Et puis, tant que la fracture de son poignet le handicapait dans certaines tâches, il pouvait peut-être rester ici où il trouvait toute l'aide dont il avait besoin ? C'était sans doute ça la solution : y aller progressivement.

La sensation d'être observé lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il aperçut alors son frère qui le scrutait intensément. Il lui sourit :

« Hello Charlie, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.

- Oh ! Ça fait quelques minutes seulement. Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à échapper à la sieste ?

- Pas tout à fait, tu vois. Disons qu'on a transigé !

- Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? »

L'intuition de Don lui soufflait que son frère avait besoin de lui parler. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il le sentait : Charlie venait le voir pour lui parler de tout et de rien, s'interrompait, comme cherchant ses mots, puis repartait sur un autre sujet. Et durant tout ce temps là, Don avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui parler de toute autre chose. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait commencé à aller mieux, à l'hôpital, il avait eu cette impression. Et depuis, elle ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son petit frère : ils parlaient ensemble des heures, ou restaient silencieux, chacun absorbé dans sa tâche : lui dans un livre quelconque ou devant la télé, et Charlie devant ses équations ; il apportait souvent un bloc notes pour s'installer auprès de lui et travailler en silence, heureux simplement de le sentir si proche. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Charlie faire ses calculs sur un bloc plutôt que sur ses tableaux !

Quelquefois, il sentait le regard de son frère fixé sur lui, songeur, indécis mais, lorsqu'à son tour il levait les yeux, Charlie se replongeait dans sa tâche sans qu'un mot ne passe ses lèvres, ou il se levait et lui proposait une boisson, lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais jamais il n'abordait ce qui semblait le miner. Aujourd'hui, Don sentait que son frère était enfin prêt à se livrer.

« Allons, je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Ah oui ! Et comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis du F.B.I. tu vois. Je sens très bien lorsqu'un criminel est prêt à passer aux aveux.

- Merci de la comparaison !

- Alors… Charlie !

- Et bien…

Il hésita encore puis lâcha, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau.

- Je voulais simplement te demander pardon Donnie.

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer Charlie ! On en a déjà parlé ! Tu n'es absolument pour rien dans ce qui vient de se passer. Quand allez vous cesser, toi et papa, de vous excuser pour un événement contre lequel vous ne pouviez absolument rien ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour te faire comprendre que…

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux m'excuser Don. C'est bon, j'ai compris que je n'aurais rien pu changer à tout ça.

- Quand même ! Il t'aura fallu du temps !

- Je reste cependant convaincu que j'aurais pu être un peu plus vif à la détente.

- Charlie, tu veux que je te dise ?

- Vas-y !

- C'est maintenant que j'aimerais que tu sois plus vif à la détente : tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça !

- Oui, oui, ça je sais !

- Donc le sujet est clos !

- Celui-là oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demandais pardon.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- C'est simple, je te demande pardon d'être le pire frère qui puisse exister.

- Mais enfin Charlie, ça ne va pas ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Don, je t'ai pourri la vie depuis le jour de ma naissance. J'ai attiré sur moi l'attention de tout le monde, comme un petit roi, sans me soucier de ce que tu pouvais ressentir.

- Charlie, tu n'as rien fait du tout. C'était comme ça et c'est tout.

- Oui, mais tu as souvent dû te sentir tellement seul et abandonné de tous. Tu n'as même pas eu droit à ta propre fête de fin d'étude : je me suis arrangé pour être diplômé en même temps que toi et te voler ce moment inoubliable dans la vie d'un homme.

- Ça c'est sûr : tu as sans doute fait exprès d'avoir ton diplôme juste cette année-là n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande même si tu n'as pas soudoyé les professeurs pour ça ?

Mais l'humour de Don tomba à plat : Charlie était lancé, il avait besoin de vider enfin ce trop plein de culpabilité qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps. Et Don le ressentit si violemment qu'il décida de le laisser aller au bout de son discours avant de lui répondre.

- Et puis, je t'ai volé maman.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsqu'elle m'a accompagné à Princeton. Toi aussi tu avais besoin d'elle.

- Arrête Charlie. J'avais dix-huit ans !

- A peine…

- Il n'empêche ! J'étais tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi ! On n'aurait pas pu en dire autant de toi ! Tu n'étais qu'un bébé !

Il s'attendait à ce que son frère proteste bruyamment, mais Charlie, poursuivant son idée, n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu le sarcasme.

- N'empêche qu'à cause de moi, tu n'as pas pu profiter d'elle autant que tu en avais le droit. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte…

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es coupable de la mort de maman non ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je t'ai laissé tombé là encore. Je me suis contenté de fuir la réalité, une fois de plus, en m'enfermant dans le garage avec ce satané problème. Comme un égoïste que je suis, je ne me suis pas soucié de ce que tu pouvais ressentir, du poids que ce pouvait être pour toi de devoir tout gérer et d'avoir en plus à t'occuper de papa. Je ne me suis occupé que de moi.

- C'était peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas capable de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre Charlie. La seule façon pour toi de faire face. Et de réussir à te relever.

- Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, tu n'aurais pas eu la même vie. D'abord, tu aurais pu faire des études à Fresno et jouer au base-ball dans l'équipe des Pioneers.

- Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

- Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour, papa et toi.

- Oh non !

- S'il avait pu te payer tes études, ta vie aurait peut-être été totalement différente.

- Ma vie me plaît telle qu'elle est Charlie, ça suffit maintenant !

- Et puis, sans moi, on ne t'aurait pas enlevé, ni torturé. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre cette horreur !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Charlie !

- Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Si ces ordures t'ont enlevé c'est parce qu'ils voulaient que je résolve des calculs pour eux. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, ça ne serait pas arrivé et ça, tu ne pourras jamais dire le contraire. J'ai vraiment été le pire des frères qu'on puisse imaginer !

- Ça y est ? Tu as terminé tes élucubrations ? Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es, je ne serais pas non plus ce que je suis, c'est clair ? C'est vrai, le monde tournait autour de toi durant notre enfance : je n'ai pas pour autant été mal aimé ou abandonné. Les parents ont toujours été là pour moi et tu le sais, et toi aussi tu étais là ! Je me souviens de toutes ces fois où je t'entendais hurler au bord du terrain de base-ball, des conseils que tu me donnais après avoir fait tes calculs…

- Conseils que tu ne suivais d'ailleurs quasiment jamais.

- Exact ! Je n'allais pas laisser mon petit frère décider pour moi non ? Et je te rappelle que je l'ai eu ma fête de fin d'études : les parents m'ont laissé inviter mes copains dans la maison de la plage qu'ils avaient louée !

- C'est vrai, j'étais furieux de ne pas être invité et de ne pas avoir le droit d'en faire autant. Ils trouvaient que j'étais trop jeune !

- Et ils avaient raison. Donc, si l'un de nous a privé l'autre de sa fête, ce serait plutôt moi ! Quant à mes études, si tu nous as entendu papa et moi, ce qui en passant est parfaitement indiscret, et je devrais me fâcher que tu aies écouté aux portes, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Comme je te l'ai dit, comme je lui ai dit, je n'ai aucun regret : ma vie me plaît comme elle est et je crois que je suis là où je devais être. Pour ce qui est de mon enlèvement et tout ce qui s'en est suivi, puisque, bien que le sujet ait été clos, tu veux vraiment revenir dessus : crois-tu vraiment que tout cela ne peut arriver qu'à la famille d'un génie ? Imagine que je sois devenu un grand joueur de base-ball : n'aurai-je pas été exposé au même risque avec cette fois-ci l'argent pour motif ?

- Tout ça, ce ne sont que des mots Don.

- Et tes questions ? C'était quoi ? Des idéogrammes ? Charlie, tu vois, si j'avais dû choisir mon petit frère, et bien…

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus petit que moi par la taille : ben oui, ainsi c'était plus facile de lui flanquer des roustes lorsqu'il m'embêtait ; je l'aurais choisi brun, avec les cheveux bouclés, comme maman. Et surtout, je l'aurais choisi supérieurement intelligent, bien plus que moi en tout cas, pour qu'il puisse faire son chemin sans craindre personne. Bref, j'aurais choisi Charlie Eppes et personne d'autre, parce qu'il est le meilleur petit frère qu'on puisse imaginer ! Et que, quoi qu'il en pense lui-même, il n'y a pas une once d'égoïsme en lui !

- Tu parles sérieusement ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu parler autrement ? Et puis réfléchis un peu Charlie, si tu en es capable ! Si toi tu es le pire des petits frères, que dire de moi en tant que grand frère ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben oui, qui t'a saboté tes années de lycée ? Qui refusait systématiquement que tu l'accompagnes lors de ses sorties ? Qui ne s'interposait pas quand d'autres se moquaient ou te brimaient ? Qui jouait de sa popularité sans chercher à la partager avec son frère ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais aussi bien des griefs contre moi ?

- Mais non voyons ! Tu vivais ta vie d'ado, c'était normal. Tu n'allais pas t'embarrasser d'un mioche non ? Je n'aurai jamais voulu d'autre grand frère que toi !

- Alors, si je ne suis pas coupable, pourquoi le serais-tu ? »

Charlie regarda longuement ce frère qu'il adorait, et la vérité lui apparut d'un seul coup. C'était vrai, il y avait eu des moments difficiles entre eux, mais rien n'avait jamais été irrémédiable. Et puis c'était du passé. Don avait raison : s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, toute leur relation en aurait été changée. Cela impliquait-il qu'elle aurait été meilleure ou pire ? Pourquoi se projeter dans l'invérifiable ? Pourquoi se torturer avec de faux remords plutôt que de profiter du moment présent ? Et le moment présent c'était ce lien si fort qui s'était tissé entre eux depuis cinq ans, qui se renforçait de jour en jour et que les derniers événements avaient rendu indestructible.

Désormais il savait qu'entre Don et lui il n'y aurait plus d'ombre, plus de malentendu. Des disputes ? Oh sans doute qu'il y en aurait, violentes parfois, c'était inévitable étant donné leurs caractères respectifs, mais il n'y aurait jamais plus de brouille.

Il eut un sourire radieux, le sourire qu'adresse un petit frère au grand frère qu'il idolâtre et qui vient de lui annoncer qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

« Je crois que j'ai été un peu idiot non ?

- Un peu ? C'est à se demander pourquoi on estime que tu as du génie !

- D'accord, on n'en parle plus. Ah si ! Juste une dernière chose !

- Quoi ?

- Je te signale que j'avais treize ans quand je suis parti pour Princeton. Je n'étais donc plus un bébé !

Don sourit : ainsi son frère avait relevé la moquerie.

- Ah non ? Pourtant à voir ton comportement à l'époque, j'aurais juré du contraire !

- Don, tu es… tu es…

- Oui ?

- Tu es impossible !

- Fichtre ! Quelle éloquence ! Me voilà habillé pour l'hiver ! se moqua l'aîné feignant l'effroi.

Puis il s'aperçut que son frère le regardait avec dans les yeux un pétillement qui ne le trompa pas :

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire…

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te le faire penser ? objecta Charlie, tentant de prendre l'air innocent.

- Arrête ! Je te connais par cœur. Et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, monsieur l'agent spécial du F.B.I.

- Je te trouve bien mystérieux monsieur le professeur de mathématiques appliquées… Allez, vas-y, accouche ! finit par prier l'aîné.

- Et bien, je suis allé voir ton patron ce matin et…

- Et ?

- J'ai récupéré mon accréditation !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Don n'en revenait pas.

- Enfin, ils te l'ont rendue comme ça, sans enquête, sans rien ?

- Juste pour mes beaux yeux mon cher frère ! se vanta alors le mathématicien.

Puis il reprit :

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai entamé les démarches quand tu étais encore à l'hôpital. Il y a eu une enquête, tout le tremblement et puis ils ont décidé que je n'étais finalement pas une menace pour la sécurité nationale. Donc, voilà, depuis ce jour, je suis officiellement réintégré au sein du F.B.I. en tant que consultant. Et quand tu retourneras au boulot, tu me trouveras à nouveau sur ta route.

- Tu es sûr de toi Charlie, vraiment sûr ?

Charlie planta ses yeux droits dans ceux de son aîné :

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, Don.

- Alors je suis content.

- Et moi donc ! Et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir veiller sur toi !

- Avise-toi seulement d'essayer de le faire et tu verras… protesta l'aîné feignant l'indignation.

Puis ils se regardèrent, de l'affection plein les yeux et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alan qui venait à leur rencontre s'arrêta pour les regarder : ses deux enfants, si semblables et si différents ! A ce moment précis, il savait que Margaret et lui avaient bien fait les choses : ils avaient fait de ces deux petits des hommes accomplis qui mettaient toute leur énergie au service des autres et surtout ils en avaient fait deux frères qui étaient avant tout des amis.

Il avait envie de figer le moment présent définitivement, de les garder là, tous les deux, dans son giron, protégés à jamais de ce que le monde pouvait avoir de laid et de violent.

Il savait pourtant que c'était juste une parenthèse. Les signes de ces derniers jours ne trompaient pas : Don allait bientôt reprendre son travail, rentrer chez lui et il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Son devoir de père ce n'était pas de le retenir contre son gré mais, au contraire, de l'encourager à déployer ses ailes, comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsque lui et son frère étaient devenus adultes. Il se devait avant tout de lui cacher ses peurs pour ne pas l'entraver : sa liberté était à ce prix. C'était à lui de combattre l'inquiétude qui avait toujours été présente depuis que son fils était entré au F.B.I mais dont il savait que, dorénavant, elle serait encore plus obsédante. En aucun cas il ne devait l'afficher.

Ses deux fils étaient adultes et ils devaient mener leur vie à leur gré, lui ne devait être là que pour les épauler et les encourager, les guider aussi s'ils le lui demandaient et c'était tout.

Il se dirigea vers ses garçons et déposa près d'eux les boissons et les gaufres qu'il venait de préparer. Il s'assit avec eux et ils se mirent à discuter à bâtons rompus, simplement heureux d'être vivants, d'être réunis tous les trois en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. Simplement heureux que le cauchemar soit enfin terminé.

**FIN**

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusque là et surtout à ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions: c'est important de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs..._

_A bientôt pour une autre histoire... peut-être..._


End file.
